Love Is A Survivor
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: What is it made love? Maybe LOVE is not a Feeling, but a Choice.Leon and Jill have to go through many challenging fates to prove what they really feel for each other.
1. Remembering

This is my first fic. It's about my two favorite characters, Jill and Leon. It's been a very long time that I've been having these ideas in my mind so I decided to put then on the paper.

And also I noticed that there aren't many stories about them and besides they are my favorite couple, I see good stories between them as I read on others fics.

* * *

**2007**

"_It's been so many years since we first met, first saw each other, since our destinies were combined"_

Said Leon while lost in his own thoughts.

**  
Flashback**

"_It was in October right after Raccoon destruction, we were at a small city nearby when we coincidently or not, met each other. She was standing beside Carlos and Barry and I was with Claire. Claire gave her a friend hug while recognizing her and Barry. I just stared. She had noticed me definitely, but at the time we were still strangers…"_

**  
End of Flashback**

Coming back to the present, Leon gave a deep breath and closed his eyes and looking down and then around, then, pain came to his thoughts.

"_And now it's all pain, it's all loneliness … we're apart."_

Suddenly from nowhere Leon just felt a strong pressure on his shoulders.

- _Daddy!!! Where were you I was calling out for you, why didn't you answer me back?_ Said Leonard, his 8 years old son.

_  
- Sorry, I didn't hear. What's the urgency? _Said Leon

- _Jenny is pissing me off, she's talking bad about mom!! _Leonard screamed in pain to his father.

- _I'll go talk to her, don't worry, ok? Now stop crying and let's find your sister. _Said Leon trying to calm Leo.

After calling his daughter attention, Leon headed to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

"_It's been always like that since you're gone"_ as he remembered the routine of calling Jennyffer's attention about her mother. And then another deep breath and then his cell phone rang.

- _Hey Red, wassup? _Said Leon picking up Claire's call.

- _I'm just calling to remember YOU had to be here on our meeting about 2 hours ago!!! _Said Claire.

Leon couldn't help but put his hand on the head and then mouth as he listened to the REMINDER, and then laugh a little.

- _Sorry Red, I had a little "distraction" here with Leo and Jenny, you know what I mean_… Leon said trying to explain his lateness.

-_Oh! _Said Claire in a bit frustration. – _But it's solved already right? _She asked but already knowing the answer.

_  
-Yeah… for now. You know how it is… _said Leon

_  
- Jenny really gives you a lot of trouble. _Said Claire

-_ Yeap! That's my daughter, hard on the fall, hard to deal with._ Said Leon in a bit of irony but the same time laughing in proud.

- _Definitely she had SOMEONE to be after, right?_ Claire entered his joke.

_  
- She's my mirror, feminine mirror, what else can I say? _Leon said.

- _Ok Scorpio*, as you already solved your "distraction" on them, now come here, we're waiting for you 3. _Said Claire.

-_Ok Red Boss, we'll be right there, bye._ He hung up the phone.

Hearing being called Scorpio made him a bit sad as he knew from where it came…

Keeping all the food back on the fridge, Leon called his kids and dressed them to the meeting at Claire's house.

* * *

Getting there, he switched the doorbell and Claire answered it giving him a fried hug and a little peek on his face and she turned to the kids.

He entered the house and greeted everyone, Chris and his daughter Tiffany, Barry and his family and Carlos.

While they all talked and eat, the kids were playing, Tiffany (Chris's 11 years old daughter) loved to be grouping with the others, as she only had heard about her father but never knowing him in person, until 2006. And she always counted the hours to meet him. She loved to tell her schoolmates about him, secretly, she called him "Hot Pappa".

As everybody laughed and joked about Claire and Carlos relationship, Leon's cell rang.

- _Hey Hunnigan, what's and where is the new one? _Asked Leon

Suddenly his expression went white as he heard what she said. Everyone at the time noticed and really wanted to know what was going on.

**

* * *

**

So this it for now, **I know it's short, but I promise to try harder. I almost have it all ready in my mind, but I'm working on some details. Tell me what you think reviewing. I'll try to update fast. ****Thanks for reading and enjoy!! **


	2. Cold

**Thanks to "****Stardust4"**** for reviewing. Here we go the chapter 2. I took a bit long to update it, but I'm really trying hard on that, I'm still a rookie =\ It's a bit dramatic, but I'm trying...stop the talking and hope you like this one**

* * *

_-__ Claire, do me a favor, watch the kids, I gotta an important matter to handle with, when I finish there I'll go back to get the kids… _Leon was interrupted

_  
-__ What is it all about? _Asked Chris

_  
- I'll let you know, gotta go._

And then, Leon headed to his car and drove like a crazy to his meet with Hunnigan.

Everybody in the house was really confused about Leon's actions.

_  
- What do you think is it about?_ Asked Chris to his sister

_  
- I don't know, you got me on that, but it's gotta be really huge for him to leave like that_. Said Claire

_  
- Yeah, I just wish it's not another viral threat__ or something like that._ Said Chris annoyed

* * *

_  
- Are you sure about that? _Asked Leon

_  
- Probably, the source is very trustable. _Answered Hunnigan.

_  
- "Probably"??? That's not an answer for me, I need a confirmation! A real one!_ Said Leon a bit angry and disappointed.

_  
- It's 99% sure that it's her Leon._ She tried to calm him.

_  
- Hunnigan 99 it's not an option for me, it's gotta be 100%. This isn't the first time__ you got on that, and the last time as I remember, it was a fake! I need a REAL one, I need a real confirmation, a real affirmation, I need 100% of sure, otherwise, don't call me!_

_  
- It's 99 Leon, you have no idea how much I put my ass on risk to help you__ out on that. Do you really think it's easy to find a DEAD ONE?_

_  
- "Dead one"???? Watch your words lady, you know who you're talking to and about too! _replied Leon energetic.

_  
- __Sorry, but it's true. She's given dead! Even for the government she is a deceased. _Ingrid replied back.

_  
- More respect with My wife, dead or not! Haven't you heard about this magic word "Respect"? _Leon with irony.

_  
- Yes, I have, and I apologize for the manners but what can I say, her body was never found and it's been a year and it's the truth, she's given dead, you know that! _Said Ingrid.

_  
- Y__ou have no idea what I've been through to get to understand this kind of manners. _Leon replied her back.

Ingrid got silent to try to stop the argument that wasn't gonna lead to nowhere.

Leon got her message and stopped speaking but still facing her.

_- That's what I've got Leon, I__'ll try more ends ok? But for now that's it. _Ingrid cut the silence_._

_  
- Ok. _Leon said

_  
- What are you gonna do? Are telling the others already? _She asked him

_  
- Nope, I'll wait a bit your end, but I'll try to find more clues and work on a resolution. _He answered her.

_  
- Ok then and I'm sorry, but when I heard it I thought you would be happier, I couldn't hold myself, you may doubt me, but I really wanna help you on finding her, and give back your peace. _Ingrid said before lifting from her chair.

_  
- Thanks, I won't doubt you and __it's definitely a bit relieving. But about my peace, it's just gonna happen when this torment got to an end, finding her… live or dead! It may take thousands of years, but I'll find her and come to a real conclusion. _Leon said

_  
-I admire your determination. _Ingrid said

_  
- I love her! _Leon said

_  
- Your love for her is admiring._ Ingrid said back

Leon smiled a bit and said

_  
- That's what love is something huge, a powerful strength and never dies._ Leon said even being present he somehow seemed distant.

Ingrid couldn't avoid her admiration on that words, specially coming from a guy like Leon as everybody used to call" iceman" or "the flirt one".

_  
- She's a lucky person! _She said

_  
- I think it's the opposite_. Leon replied,

-_ But now I gotta go get the kids, people are confused up Claire's._ He said smiling and thanked again.

-_ See ya tomorrow, bye._ She said and drove off

* * *

"_It's so dawn cold, dark and silent in here. I remember before you passed, it was so warm, clear and cozy. It was pleasant to get home and feel your embrace and even when you couldn't come to an embrace, there was your smell in the air or maybe the smell of your food. But most importantly, there was joy! And now… it's empty! God, how much I miss you!"._

Leon thought when he got home after picking up his kids at Claire's house.

_  
- __You 2, go to change and then sleep. _Said Leon to his kids

_  
- I'm not sleepy. _Said Jenny

_  
- Neither me. Leo said too_

_  
- It's late, it's time for kids to go to bed. I gotta wake up early tomorrow and I'm gonna sleep too and so, you do as I say. _Leon replied

_  
- If mom was here, she wouldn't mind stay awake with us until we got sleepy! _Leonard confronted his father.

_  
- Mom's not here!_ Said Jenny

_  
- Y__eah, I know and it's his fault. _Replied Leonard to her

_  
- Leonard, are you really gonna start it???_ Leon called sharply his son attention

Jennyffer was the first one to head her bedroom, but Leonard got still in front of his father, but looking down.

"_God! Give me patience to handle this kid, he is no easy! But even though when he acts like that, somehow deep inside me, I feel like he's right!"_ Leon thought in his prayer and passed his hand on his hair

_  
- Look, I'll stay a bit awake with you, but you gotta promise me not to wake me up during dawn like you do every night, daddy's really tired, understand that._ He said to his son

_  
- I understand, but I miss mommy, she never calls. _Leo said

_  
- She's busy._ Leon replied but with his heart broken

_  
- What kind of work is that, even you that lives for work calls when you're on a mission, why can't she?_ Leo said holding his crying

Leon sighed as he tried some explanation, a plausible one.

_  
- There are several kinds of works, this one she is into, is really big, surely she has her reasons not to do it, but when she finishes it, she'll explain everything, I'm sure of it. _Leon tried to explain

Leonard didn't wanna buy on that, but that's all he's got for now, and then he said

_  
- Don't need to be awake with me, I'm gonna sleep, I'm tired, good night dad. _And headed to his room

_  
- Good night son._

_  
- Ah! One more thing, don't worry, I won't bother you in the night, I promise! _Leo said as he climbed the stairs.

Leon gave a deep sigh and then went to check on them and then went to his bedroom.

"_Cold and empty bedroom" __, _Leon thought as he entered and changed to his boxers and lied on the bed.

"C_old bed"_

It was his last thought before he felt asleep.

****

* * *

Wow, this one is a bit long, never did that. Hope you like it and I'll try to update faster the next chapter. Bye!


	3. And It All Began

**Thank you guys for reviewing, it really makes me happy. I never saw myself writing so much pages and never realized how much difficult is to make lines.. hahaha. I only had the full script, but not their lines. I really feel that I'm improving and I hope to get even better and more deep into their emotion and stuff ahead the chapters. If you feel like giving some ideas I'm totally open for it. Maybe I'll turn it to M rate, due to some ideas I have, but when I get close to those ideas I decide it. Here we go the 3****rd**** Chapter and this one is a bit longer than the last one and I intend to make them much longer and deeper. Stop the talking and enjoy!**

* * *

1998 the year!

It was June when all the story began. This was the month where Umbrella's dark side was revealed. Too bad people didn't give a care, maybe if they had done, Raccoon City's destiny would be totally different and even "ours".

I lived in a city nearby and due to my "curiosity" I asked transference to Raccoon's department. That was the initial plan.

I had a boring and failed long relationship, but still though… a relationship. Maybe for being so intense even not liking or wanting something, I still find hard to cut the bond. Maybe it's because of my sign, as you used to say when we talked mystic. I never gave attention to this kind of thing, but I'm also not the type that ignores or criticize without knowing a bit of it. That saying it's definitely my face: "don't say without having the acknowledgement."

And after graduating at the academy I was accepted at RPD. Had a dramatic rupture and end up in a motel with some chick and drinking and even getting late for my first day at RPD. Great! (ironic). Maybe it saved my life, I don't know, can't figure out even though trying sometimes.

I didn't have any idea that the virus had broke out and spread through Raccoon, I just knew that I was high on bed and the next thing, a terrible migraine, really passed out, with a stranger beside and worried… I was late for work! Dawn! And I was forgetting, I was back with the childish thought of never getting into a relationship so soon in my life, maybe I would start thinking about it when I was 30 or something… oh yeah, Raccoon really threw in my face, are you sure you have all this years you thought you had? We pay for our tongues definitely! I learned that.

And then again, my intenseness, maybe it was the pos drinking side effect, but I think it's not. It goes more for my intenseness for sure. Ada Wong, another stranger in my life! Wow!

Maybe I got attached to her because of the fallen relationship, somehow I got a little messed up because of it, and there she was, a beautiful, older, more experient, seductive, who helped me in that hell and said that even knowing me for a short time she knew I'd say that we should get outta there together, and then she kissed me as a favor return. I really didn't like someone dying on my arms, it's a sucking feeling for sure.

Raccoon was gone, Claire, Me and Sherry got outta there alive. So did Jill and Carlos. Ada I believed she had died, how naive!

I was taken with Sherry to the government and I started working for them since then. Two weeks later there was me and Claire at the airport waiting for Jill and Barry, we didn't expect Carlos to come along with Jill. Claire saw you and Barry and went to greed Jill and I stayed watching the scene. Jill was a very good thing to look at, but with a guy beside wasn't that good, even though... I wasn't worried about it… yet!

Claire introduced us, we nodded and shook hands… That was our first touch. The group now was united.

Claire headed to Europe to find her brother, I stayed in the US and so did Jill. Due to our commitment to break down Umbrella's plan, we maintained contact and it made us get together faster and a great friendship and more than that, an alliance emerged.

* * *

_  
- So, how's your soreness? _Asked Jill a bit laughing at Leon after he got outta the gym

_  
- Wonderful, thanks for asking and laughing _ Leon couldn't hold his sarcasm either and laugh at himself

_  
- It's gonna be worth it, you know that, be in shape… _said Jill

_  
- Yeahh, this I know, and I also know that I'm gonna be hot, all toned, in shape, you'll see! _Leon couldn't hold himself

Jill just gave a glance and discretely looked up side down at him and thought dirty for sure, but preferred to hold the comment… at least for a while.

_  
- Don't cha think? _Leon teased

_  
- If you say so… _Jill replied not giving what he wanted

_  
- C'mon you can say it! _Leon insisted

_  
- Say it what? _Jill chuckling

_  
-Ahh, you know, you can say what you really think. _Leon grinned

_  
- Well, if you insist so much, I'll tell you. You're handsome, so what? _Jill said

Leon not wanting to give her the score

_- See, it wasn't too hard after all, you said what you think, I like honest people! _Leon smiled

Jill smiled back, - _Yeah, I said what I think. _And looked at him a bit mischievously in the eye. Leon did the same and thought "_this woman is playing, and I'm loving this game"_

_  
- So, what are you gonna do now? _Leon asked

_  
- I don't know, why? _Jill Said

_  
- Do you mind join me? _He said

_  
- In what? _She got curious

_  
- Come with me and you'll see _He teased more

_  
- I don't like to not know where I'm going, specially with a stranger _She teased either

_  
- __Me a stranger?_ He smirked

_  
- Yes, you are! _She teased more

_  
- I'm not a stranger, we see and talk every day since we met. _He enhanced

_  
- But I don't know you, I don't know anything about you. _She said

_  
- You never asked! _He said.

- _I asked where you wanna take me and you didn't answer!_ She answered back

_  
- So we're even, you didn't ask and I didn't answer… well I DID answer, but you didn't accepted the answer… _He was interrupted

_  
- An answer with no answer is not an answer for me! _She replied

_  
- Well, I did answer, if you don't see as an answer, that's with you, but for me I did answer. _He said

_- Ok then! You're not giving up neither me, so let's go wherever you wanna take me. _She answered

"_Dawn, I'm getting attached to this woman, I'd better stop myself!" _He thought

* * *

They walked through the corridor and got at the snack bar

_  
- Do you want something?_ Leon asked her

_  
- Yeah, but I pay mine. _She answered

-_ Nope, I offered so I pay for it. _He Said

_  
- __You don't have to. _She replied

_  
- Jill, I know you are independent like that, but, let me be a gentleman at least once in my life with you? _He said smiling

She couldn't help but smile a bit, what made her even more beautiful and her shyness got Leon's attention even more.

From the other side of another corridor that lead to the snack back there was Barry watching the couple and realizing everything what was going on.

* * *

_- Thanks for joining me so now we can talk more and you can ask anything you wanna know_.Leon said as he sat

Jill looked at him in the eye surprised with his direct way.

"_He's testing my limits, putting me on proof somehow, he's playing the same game and that's getting my attention, but I can't demonstrate it to him, he may be younger but he is smart, I gotta admit that" _Jill thought

_  
- What do you wanna tell? _ She teased

_  
- Whatever you wanna know. _He answered

_  
- Ok, I tried but I can't hold anymore. _She said

Leon looked at her with all his attention at this moment even stopped eating his hot dog and very curious with what she was gonna say or ask.

_  
- What's your sign?_ She asked him

_  
- Why? _He asked confused

She smiled and looked to the side, Leon didn't help and followed her and then she looked back at him and smiling said to him.

_  
- Ouch, that probably answers my question._ She said

_  
- What???_ Leon totally confused

_  
- Your "why"! _She replied

_  
- I don't get it. _He even more confused

They started laughing at each other for his dumbness

_  
- Ok, I don't see what's the point of it, but you read my file. _He cut the laughing

_  
- No, I didn't read it. _She replied

_  
- Scorpio, why?_ He finally answered

Jill couldn't stand herself and smirked

_  
- I don't know how, but I kinda knew it._ She said smiling

_  
- What do you mean? _He was very curious now

_  
- I don't know how to explain it, but I kinda sensed it. _She said

_  
- What? Why? How? Ok, now you got me very curious. _Leon grinned

_  
- You being Scorpio, I don't know I kinda knew it. _She replied

_  
- But, what does it mean? What does it have to do? Explain it me being Scorpio. _He totally focused on her

_  
- Well, I don't know how to explain it very well, I'm not an astrologist, but things I've read about signs, and your way to be matches a lot to the Scorpio description. _She answered him

_  
- Humm, is that a good or bad thing? _ He asked

_  
- For now is being good_. She answered a bit awkward

_  
- And what's the Scorpio description you've read? _He asked

She didn't wanna answer that so fast, so she only answered a few things.

_  
- Hmmm, in you I noticed that you even being spontaneous or talkative when you want to, you still keep a lot of mystery, and also you're very determined, self-strong, but at the same time caring and also... a flirter. She gave a pause before saying "flirter" and couldn't help but laugh a bit_

Leon listened to everything she was saying and really enjoyed her analysis of him and also couldn't help the laugh when she said "flirter".

_  
- I'm not a flirter! _He said laughing

_  
- Oh no, you're not! _She got the same

_  
- Yeah, I'm not! Not the way you're implying that's what I'm saying._

She lifted her eyebrow

_  
- It's true, you haven't seen me flirt yet. Not real flirting! _He kept explaining

_  
- Aham, right!_ She enhanced

_  
- For you to be saying it, it's because of me "Joking", but I tell you, it's just that, and" Flirt", you haven't seen yet! _He enhanced

_  
- Ok, so you like to play with people._ She said a bit sharply

_  
- It's playing, not being mean, make people stupid, definitely not, but just this thing of joy, fun, no real second intentions. _He explained

_  
- What's the difference?_ Jill a bit suspicious

_  
- I mean, to play with someone's face or feelings, like make all the way, get all the point with the person, really take her to bed or something and then never call back… that for me is play with the person, make it a fool._

She listened to every word his was saying.

_  
- but not me, it's just this thing, talk a little more provocative, more deep, but that's it, but I let show that it's just that in case the person comes with real intention I don't do her, I tell the truth, open the game and that's it. But I'm not the type that takes advantage of it, do the person and then I give my back, that's not me! _ He concluded

_  
- So you're a teaser! _She teased

_  
- Maybe!_ He said a bit ironic but admitting at the same time

_  
- So you don't lead someone's on, but you like to make her believe. _She teased with sarcasm

_  
- Nope, if she fantasies in her own mind, that's her fault, because when I really wanna do it, I go forward and don't get playing. _He replied

She didn't know what she felt, if she wanted to stop or to continue and find more. As far as she had read about Scorpio sign is that they are not the type that open themselves easily and even more for people they barely know, but they were intense at the same time, not the type the likes to get lying, if they have to say, they say as it is, the naked truth.

_  
- I didn't say you're a liar, that I'm sure you're not, you've showed it and proved it, but still though you're a teaser, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I agree with you that if someone lead herself on, it's totally her fault, but still though. But if you say you try to make her stop, so you're not the type the makes people foolish and that's a good thing. Everybody likes to tease sometimes just for tease, I know what you mean, but most of people don't._ She replied

_  
- I know you didn't call me a liar, I was just explaining the way I am. _He said

_  
- I know and I also understand that… I really do. _She said with a bit of mystery on that to catch his attention

_  
- What about yours? _He asked her

_  
- I'm Virgo. _She answered

_  
- Hmm, and do it match? _He said

_  
- What? _ She curious

_  
- I mean, do they have anything in common? Characteristics? _Leon tried to disguise

Before she could answer Barry showed by their side in the table. Leon and Jill could say they both shared the same feeling about the interruption, but without each one know that. Leon held his fury for the intromission and so did Jill for being cut. But what both of them did was after their scare they greeted Barry nicely and pretended like nothing had happened.

* * *

  
They talked for a few minutes and then Leon's cell rang, Barry made his way to the bathroom and Jill stayed sat. After his call, he got back his attention to Jill, but this time they didn't know what to continue or how to continue.

_  
- I gotta go, I feel like a need medicine for my muscles, they're killing me. _Leon said

Jill thought dirty again with this comment of his, but once again she didn't want to give the score.

_  
- Ok, do it and take a rest, I'm going home. _She said

_  
- Ok then, we see tomorrow, and thanks for had joined me and I really liked our conversation, we gotta continue, I liked this things of signs… you gotta finish yours. _He replied

_  
- We'll see, I liked it too and then I'll show you my books so you'll learn it and you're welcome for the invitation._ She said

Seeing Barry approaching Leon said

-_Sometimes is good to take the lead and go forward without knowing and definitely I wanna learn more. _He said a bit mischievous

Jill smiled in confusion trying to figure out what he really meant and then Barry showed up.

Leaving the building, the three of them headed to their homes thoughtful.

* * *

**Wow, this is it for now, I hope you liked it! It's gonna get even better. I have no idea how many chapters ahead this is having, but surely it's not gonna be few. As I said, I'm open for suggestions for the development and feel free to review. Thanks for reading it, I'll try to keep the updating fast as I'm on vacation, but my only fight is with the laziness (haha). See ya! =]**


	4. Confusion

**Hey guys, chapter 4 is up, hope you like it. And thanks for reviewing and reading it, it inspires me to try harder. In this fic, more this chapter and maybe some more ahead, Jill and Leon are more based on RE2 and RE3 in their behavior and way to be while displayed on the game. Well that's it for now, enjoy it! =)**

* * *

It was 7pm, Leon had just arrived home from his "meet" with Jill, that's how he marked his day.

Taking off his shoes and putting his keys on the side table and headed to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and entered the bathroom opening the valve and letting the water fall over his body. The all he could think of was why," _why was I explaining myself like that?", _as he remembered the conversation with Jill about his way to be.

-_ Jill… _he whispered and looked airy.

The water fell over him, but it seemed like it was nothing, he wasn't feeling it. His body may be at that place, but his mind, his sense, it was really far.

-"_How can someone drive you crazy like that with so few? What do you do at this very moment when I think of you? How can this being happening when until a few weeks ago all I could think was about someone else, and today she is so far I my mind that I barely remember her. But you…" _Leon felt his own mess _"maybe I'm just needing" _he joked himself

Finishing his shower he wore his bathrobe and lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling

"_Needing…"_ he got a certain pause at his thoughts "_that's not it! I know she has a hot body.. [WHAT A BODY!]_ his demon tried to enter his mind but he chose to ignore it_, "but it's not that! I know that because when I'm near her I don't even see her body. The all I can think is her ideas, her eyes, her behavior, her presence, her smile… [Kissable lips]_, his demon crossed his thoughts once again.

-_ Oh yeah! Very kissable! _He gave a little attention to his demon but the fast it came the faster it faded away. Then he got up the bed and dressed his pants, but no shirt on. Heading to the kitchen his doorbell rang and he opened the door.

_  
- Hey Red. _Leon greeted Claire

She didn't help and noticed his shaped body. He wasn't that muscular like her brother but he also wasn't skinny.

_  
- Hey, hope I'm not disturbing you. _She said

_  
- Oh no, come in. _he said

She entered his apartment and sat on the couch a little tense and waited for him.

_  
- What's wrong Red? _Leon asked her

_  
- I was passing by and instead of calling I preferred to come personally. I wanna know if you got any leads about Chris. _She explained

_  
- Nope, that last thing I know is what Jill said about Europe, but I'm working on it, but he's hard to track down. _He said

_  
-Yeah, I know, don't tell me about it! _She said in frustration

Leon noticed Claire was very worried and to break the silence he offered her something to drink and went to the fridge to get it and then sat by her side.

_  
[Claire also has kissable lips]_ his demon came back as he looked at Claire for a moment and noticed she was wearing a mini short jeans with a white shirt and a light pink sandal as she had her legs crossed. He couldn't help to laugh a bit and Claire noticed.

_  
- What's wrong? _She asked him

"_What are you thinking Kennedy, hold yourself!_ "He fought him back in mind.

_  
- Ah, nothing, I just remembered something but it's already gone, sorry. _He spoke awkwardly.

Claire just stared at him a bit suspicious, but ignored it.

_  
- So, how's your training? _She asked him

_  
- It's good, I'm a bit soared, but I can handle it and I'm also learning a lot about weaponry_. He answered her

_  
- Well, I'm going home, sorry for showing up like that, I think you're tired and I still have to go to Jill's house. _Claire spoke as she finished her soda

_  
- "Jill, huh" _Leon thought. _Are you very friend with her? _He asked

_  
- Yeah, a can say so. _She answered not so sure and Leon noticed

_  
- She's my brother's partner, what can I say. They were very close and she used to visit home with him. _She continued

_  
- Were very close? _Leon asked intrigued and emphasized the "were"

_  
- Yeah, they were, but Chris is not the easy type to handle with and I think she was right to end things with him and only keep the professional and friendship._ Claire explained

Leon listened very carefully to this information

_  
-Yeah, I gotta agree with that too._ He said

_  
- But now there's Carlos, he's a great guy even though he worked for Umbrella…_ she kept speaking but hearing this name, Leon stop paying attention and focused on his own

"_Oh great, I had to remember the jerk one, Carlos… I really forgot about him, even though he's a lucky guy and smart one as he had come before me and tried __my__ girl, but he'll learn not to mess up with…" _he caught back his attention to what Claire was saying when he heard her saying something about they not being together.

_  
- What did you say?_ He interrupted her

_  
- About what? _She asked back

_  
- Not being together._ He answered

_  
- Aren't you paying attention?_ She asked intrigued

_  
- Yeah I am, but I didn't understand very well this part. _He spoke a little awkward and trying not to show too much interest.

_  
- Why are you so interested? Huh?_ Claire asked him sarcastic

_  
- I'm not, if you don't wanna say, don't say it! _Leon replied smirking

_  
- I said they never got together, that's what Jill told me, he had and interest on her, but she refused it instead even though they shared a kiss, but that was only it._ Claire repeated

_  
- Hum, she seems to be selective. _Leon commented

"_They already shared a __kiss__",_ Leon thought angrily, but only keeping to himself.

_  
- Why you got so interested? _Claire teased

_  
- I didn't! _He replied

_  
- Uhum! _She teased more

_  
- It's true, if you don't wanna believe that's up to you. _He changed subjects

_  
- Ok Leon!_

Then he gave his lift up from the couch and offered her something to eat and she accepted but said she wouldn't take too much long as she had to visit Jill yet.

_  
- Don't worry, it's just a snack._ As he headed back to the couch

_  
- And what about you, no target around? _Leon asked Claire

_  
Actually I do! _She answered

_  
- Really? Who? _Leon asked curious

_  
- Chris!_ She said

_  
- Who? _He a bit shocked

_  
- Chris, my brother! _

_  
- Oh, I almost forgot, sorry. _He said a bit awkward but then started to tease

_  
- So your brother is your target… wow!_

_  
- You're an idiot Leon! _Claire hit him on the shoulder

_  
- Ouch, that hurts!_ Leon said as he passed his hand over the spot

_  
- You're weak! _Said Claire

_  
- I'm not weak, just soared. _

Claire looked at him and couldn't help to notice his body. "_Definitely he is something to look at and really feel like touching it, and feeling it…"_ Was she really thinking of it?

"_He's handsome, for sure and the two of us here together, alone, he shirtless and needing for a care for his soreness… Wow, I'd better leave before I do something I'll regret"_ Claire didn't know what to think exactly.

"_Claire is a beautiful woman, and here there's a beautiful one right on front of me and I'm doing nothing and those jeans shorts, mini ones… it's killing me!""Stop Leon, stop yourself, get back the control!" _Leon fought with his own thoughts.

And then there was only a silent in the room, none of them spoke, only looked at each other. Somehow either knew or feel what the other felt and in an impulse both of them were getting closer and closer and their lips touched slightly. It was a tender kiss, shared with a great care, no one could say who made the first move to get to the kiss, but Leon was the first one to stop himself. Something blocked him, dawn he was a mess! And then he separated. They got looking at each other as they didn't recognize themselves, shocked and awkward.

_  
- I'd better get going._ Claire said tense

_  
- Yeah.. ahm, yeah._ Leon responded speechless

_  
- I..I've still… got… to go._ Claire very awkward taking her purse

_  
- Yeah, Jill's. _Leon completed

_  
- Yeah, it's late I gotta get there before it's too late. _Claire confused and headed to the door

Leon approached to unlock the door

_  
- I'm sorry!_ Leon said

_  
- No, I'm sorry, you don't have to, I am the one who has to be sorry. _Claire responded

_  
- You shouldn't, you didn't do anything wrong. I did! _Leon taking all the responsibilities to himself.

_  
- No Leon. Let's just leave at that. You didn't do anything wrong and end of conversation._

_  
- Ok. _Leon looked down. _But anyway, take care and be careful. _He said

_  
- Yeah, I will, get better too. _She answered

_  
- Thanks._ _See ya_. He said

_  
- Bye. _She moved away

* * *

Jill had just finished putting her keys on the balcony when her cell phone rang. It was Claire, asking if she could pass by her house for a little talk. After hung up the phone Jill went to the bedroom pick up some clothes and then went to the bathroom for a shower.

While the water fell on the floor, she was dressing off and feeling so smiley and airy, she didn't want to admit that she was feeling some butterflies on her stomach, but also couldn't believe herself that she was kinda flirting with a younger man. Young… But Hot. However at the same time she was starting to face her fears, not a life threatening one, but it was changing her "routine", her feelings routine. She knew she had to move on and stop waiting for him to change. Him … Chris. In these years they have known each other they definitely grew a very strong bond, not only attraction, professional, friendship, but trustiness. They may have not worked as lovers, but they really worked as partners and friends. But deep inside she wanted them to work, but Chris… he was the kind of guy for a serious relationship, not the Chris she knew. He could be very compromised with his work, but relationship wasn't his department for sure. He knew he was sexy and handsome, had a lot of girls all around him. To be only for one girl with all those hot girls over him, wasn't an easy thing to avoid. Probably it was because he hadn't felt love, passion, that feeling that makes you devote only for a person, but in the other hand, he was clear he wasn't looking for it and specially now after Umbrella's mess. In one side she agreed with him, but she didn't feel like not having her joy sometimes, It's part of life for sure. And here there is this new guy, with a strong presence, handsome and somehow made her want know more, learn more, decipher his enigma. Oh yes, Leon for sure was a person with a lot of magnetism but at the same time, some darkness, secrets, an occultism that intrigues, that makes you wanna go deeper. ..

_  
-I'd better stop myself, I'm going crazy with all this analysis and comparison._ Jill talked to herself

"_But I can't control myself, what did he mean with that phrase? And that look? And that explanation? What about the play? Oh my god, I'm going nuts!" _she lost in her own thoughts.

Finishing the shower she headed to the kitchen to prepare a snack as she was about to have a visitor any time soon. While preparing it she couldn't stop remembering this intriguing man, that sweated body after his work out, and that look of his, smile. Even though with all that mess inside her head or maybe heart, she was enjoying this new sensation. It was a good relief while all this fights and survivor tests they've been trough lately.

One hour after Claire's call, she made it to Jill apartment and she rang the doorbell. Jill was watching tv and drinking juice and opened the door.

_  
- Hi Claire, I thought you had changed your mind._

_  
-Oh, I'm sorry Jill, I passed in another place before coming here, I lost a bit the hour. _Claire apologized

_  
- Oh, its ok, what a matter is that you're here and safe, come in._ Jill smiled

* * *

They talked about so many things for hours, but Jill noticed Claire was a bit strange, uncomfortable, but preferred to ignore it. If Claire wanted to talk about it, she would mention it.

_  
- So Claire, you should sleep here, it really late for you to be on the street at this time. _Jill said

_  
- Oh, we lost the hour, its already almost midnight, I think I should accept your invitation and besides, we have so much to talk about yet._ Claire replied

_  
- Yeah, I agree with you and probably we'll spend the rest of the night talking nonstop_. Jill played

_  
- I don't doubt it, considering I'm not sleepy at all_. Claire said

_  
- But are you ok?_ Jill asked Claire but with no second intentions

_  
- Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?_ Claire said

-_ Nothing it's just that I noticed you a bit distract and distant. _Jill explained

Claire turned a bit and then looked back to Jill

_  
- I'm fine, it's nothing don't worry about it._ Claire smiled

_  
- Ok then, but if you feel like opening yourself, you can count on me_.

_  
- Thanks, you don't change, always looking after people, always sensitive enough to make people feel better_. Claire talked smiling_, but I'm fine, really!_

_  
- Ok, so…_ Jill was interrupted by her cell ringing and she saw the name and sighed heavy.

_  
- You don't wanna answer? _Claire teased

_  
- Actually no, hoped it was someone else._ Jill responded disappointed

_  
- hummm, and who is it? And who you hoped? _Claire asked curious

_  
- It's Carlos, he doesn't give up. I already made myself clear, but he still insists._

_  
- He seems to be a nice guy, why don't you give him a chance? Claire said_

_  
- He is a good guy, but I don't feel the chemistry, I don't know, I just don't feel like that. And I can't stand be that kind of person that do someone without feeling anything, I don't like to lead any one on, just as I don't like being lead on either, so I try not to make the others what I don't want to get it back, you know what I mean? _Jill explained

_  
-Yeah, I understand you, I'm like that too. But, you didn't answer my other question._ Claire said a bit mischievous. Jill smiled and answered

_  
- I know, I hoped to be somebody else._

_  
- Do I know him?_

_  
-Hummm.. yes. _Jill said

_  
- Who? _Claire asked thoughtful

_  
- Never mind. I still don't know what it is, but when I get your answer, I tell you. _Jill replied

- _Ok but what about Carlos? He is not giving up._

_  
- I don't like to be rude, so as I don't like cheesy ones either, I already told him the real, if he doesn't get it, that's his problem, but right now I'm gonna be the rude one. _And Jill turned off her cell

_  
- Ouch, you're so mean Jill, I've never seen this side of yours, wow_. Claire said laughing

_  
- To see this side is easy, don't mess my patience. _Jill said and couldn't hold her laughter either

* * *

It was 7:30 am when Leon's alarm clock rang, but he was already awake, actually he hasn't slept yet. The previous night event couldn't get him in peace, so to avoid thinking of it, he spent the night watching tv and working out a little bit. He took a shower and changed clothes and went to the shooting camp to practice.

* * *

It was 7 am when Jill's clock rang, she hadn't slept well as Carlos went to visit her after she turned off the cell. Claire stood all night long awake either thinking about the event at Leon's house and hearing Jill being rough with Carlos and his insistence. When Carlos finally left her home, Jill and Claire got chatting about him.

_  
- What are you gonna do today? _Claire asked Jill as they had breakfast

_  
- I feel like shooting or breaking someone in a half. _Jill answered

_  
- Well, I know this place nearby where we can do that, I just feel like that either_. Claire replied

_  
- Ok, so let's go there. _Jill said as they finished eating

* * *

Leon was changing his weaponry once again as he heard voices on the corridor, but ignored and returned what he was doing. He could hear something about breaking someone in pieces, shooting in the head as the voices where getting closer. He could know that it was about men.

– _Poor guy, I don't wanna be in his skin._ He talked to himself

Jill and Claire entered the weaponry room when they almost chocked with Leon leaving the room.

_  
- Sorry._ The three of them said at the same time

Leon and Claire almost didn't have eye contact, but when he saw Jill, he even forgot the problems and even felt happy only to see her.

_  
- So, you're here too. I'm gonna pick my guns._ Claire said trying to avoid him and entered the room

_  
- Good morning to you to._ Leon replied._ Good morning Jill_. Leon said smiling openly

_  
- Good morning Leon._ She responded but feeling something in the air

* * *

**So that's it for now. It was a long one and I hope to increase more and improve also. Hope you liked that! I'm open for reviews and see ya next time. =]**


	5. Pain

_**Hi guys, it's been a long time this time. I had some issues, I'm solving but never mind. Here it is chap 5 and this one is much more intense (I guess), anyway, hope you like it. Sorry for the mess, it started in the future and then got the past and this chap is in the future again, but get used to it, I'm trying to make the parallels in a time line, hope I'm getting it…**_

_**Thanks for the ones who read it and for the ones who review it, it means a lot. As the usual, you know I'm open to read your opinions, it helps a lot. But stop the talking and Happy Holidays for all. =)**_

* * *

"_Such lonely days. So empty, so sad. It's cold outside, it's been raining all these days, but the coldness inside me it's deadly._

_  
The all I can think is the day when I'll see you, it's gonna be the day when I'll be warmed up again. But until there, the all I can do is survive and live, but though, right now it's all I can do because I can't feel anything, anything at all. I cry inside so hard, that sometimes I gotta do it outside because the pain and the emptiness is killing me. But I can't give up, I'm not this person, I gotta go to the end and get my answers and then kill it once and for all._

_  
I remember when you were here, I used to laugh and be full every time. I counted the hours to meet you, to see you. I've been living a torture, I don't know how much I can stand it before I explode._

_  
Right now, this season, most of people in the world are celebrating the Holidays, and me, when this season comes, it's a sad one. I remember when we shared the dream, the wish of having our own Christmas tree and when we got our first one, we were so happy and glad. The lights, the ornaments, the gifts and most importantly… each other._

_  
And now I look back I see the joy and then I look forward I see pain. I feel pain._

_  
Its damn raining outside and cold, but it's not affecting me, not really. When you are frozen inside, coldness is your company. And the rain is the tears._

_  
Actually no one notices that on me, not the ones who haven't got to know me. I really learned how to disguise things, to keep things, especially emotions. Well, to say that I learned is not quite the right word, this kind of thing you don't learn, you improve. Or you have the tendency or not. I had._

_  
And because of it, people don't see my pain, my loneliness, my grief. They just see the serious guy, the cold man, the insensitive one. They don't realize how intense I am. And to act like that, you must know how to deal with emotions and feelings, I know so well, that I don't let go of myself for anything. I don't lose control like they do, I'm not saying that I am superman, no, I'm really not superman, but I'm not insensitive at all. If I were, why would I miss you so much? Why would be so dawn dead inside? So desperate, so weak and gray, so into the darkness? As far as I know insensitive ones don't get bothered or affected about that, because for you to be affected or bothered you must feel it, if you don't feel, you don't get it! That's logical!_

_  
How much I miss you, I pray every day for this penitence ends, because believe me, there are times I feel like going under the deep darkness and not leaving there, but I remember our kids, I remember my promise, I remember the fight, I remember my principle of not giving up, I remember give up is a weakness, I don't wanna be a weak one! So I gain faith once again so I can keep my mission, my promise to find you. And more, It wouldn't be fear if you'd come back I see me dead or maybe wherever you are I know you wouldn't want this fate for me, so once again I gain strength to hold the pain, but it's not an easy fight, the worst ever. Raccoon, T-Virus, Wesker or whatever, it get so cheesy compared._

_  
But I gotta confess, it's in the hard things that I obtain more experience and strength, but I'm not the type that likes the easy rehabilitations, definitely not. I'm like a phoenix, gotta die to come back once again fulfilled. Maybe masochism, but the truth. Not that I like it, no way, it's a really bad sensation, but I like to be optimistic, when this moment ends, I see so much learning, feel so powerful and so I can say, I won! __Veni, vidi, vici,__that's my lemma for sure after the pain._

_  
But until this ends, I'm still in the gray days of my life. Christmas is a season of hope and I've got hope, a lot. I'll follow my intuition, it says to me to keep moving, so I will. I believe I can feel you somehow or maybe and just being a septic person and not believing your "death". No, you're not dead, I'm sure I just need to prove it and I will, that's my oath!_

_  
The all I need is a sign…"_

And so Leon feel asleep.

* * *

It was his day off, Leon felt he needed a break, a time for himself and so he left his kids in his moms care and in the next day, he would go there and take them back, actually they asked him to be taken there as they missed their grandma. Nothing that he would complain even though right now.

He came back home, took off his shoes and shirt, took a soda on the fridge and lied on the couch and turned the tv. Nothing got his interest on the channels, and so he turned on the stereo. Choosing the stations once again and didn't notice which one he had stopped as his cell phone rang.

_  
- Hey Chris, wassup?_

_  
- Hi Leon, have you seen Claire?_

_  
- No, why?_

_  
- I calling her, but she doesn't answer, I needed a favor of hers so I thought you maybe you knew about her whereabouts._

_  
- Sorry, I don't. I'll try something I let you know._

_  
- Thanks, I'll keep trying here either._ And Chris hung up the phone. He knew Leon wasn't mister sympathy with him, but he noticed Leon's dry tone on the phone and even estranged Leon not giving too much conversation as in other times he used to try to learn more, ask more, how more interest or care about something and this time, he didn't ask a thing. However, they weren't rival, but also weren't best friends even with all the years they knew.

Leon tried a few times to call Claire but she didn't respond either and he got back to his cave thoughts after it. The minutes were passing, it seemed hours, days, he was so bored and it lasted the rest of the day. He had dinner, took a shower, called his mom to know about the kids, they were already sleeping and then he himself lied on the bed. He tried something to read, but nothing wasn't interesting and so he started listening to music again as he turned his right and saw his portrait with Jill and the kids on it. Jenny was still a baby back at the time. There were so much joy in their eyes.

" _I never saw this coming, from when I first saw you and for what we became after. It was so fast, not only the first pregnancy, but our involvement increased and deepened really quick."_ He put back the portrait on the bedside table and went to the window watch the outside.

The houses were all over with ornaments of Christmas, the trees all filled with lamps, Santa Claus, reindeers dolls on the doors. It was a magic view and he focused on a tree on the street.

" _I remember when we both shared the same wish of having a great Christmas tree. We shared it on our first month together. It was our first Christmas together. It was so cheerful, so happy, it was the first time in life that I really felt Christmas feeling, not that I haven't before, but that time was different. And the day we were ornamenting the tree, the day we bought it. It was so funny, you wanted a type one and I wanted another, but in the end, we saw the one that got our eyes wide open outside and we said at the same time," it's that one". It mixed our two types we wanted separated. Even a tree pointed us together, how ironic."_ And a tear felt his face. Leon wasn't even paying attention to the song playing as he got back to his body and heard Viva Forever of Spice Girls playing on the radio. Listening to the song and paying attention the the lyric, it described how he felt right now.

_**  
-Hasta mañana… **_

_**Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Ever lasting like the sun,  
Live forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one.**_

And he sighed. How much he fit on that line and a tear felt down his face when the he heard the part of the song:

**  
Back where I belong now, was it just a dream...**

And for another time Leon allowed himself to cry out, not paying attention anymore to the radio and falling sleep.

* * *

Leon was awaken by his cell phone, it was Claire. He told her what why it was about and looked at the window. It was already day light. The radio was still playing and he turned it off. He took a shower and went to his mom's house. On his way to there, his cell rang, it was Hunnigan and then it gave him a recall, he had to work. He completely forgot it.

_  
- Hunnigan!_

_  
- Good morning Leon, where are you?_

_  
- Ahm, look, I'm not feeling very well, you those extra days I have off? So I need it today, I was gonna warn you but…_ he was interrupted

_  
- What's wrong? Are you ok? _She asked

Leon sighed and answered "_- I said I'm not feeling very well, how can you ask if I'm ok?_

_  
- Sorry, but what's wrong? _She asked

_  
-I'm having a little issue with the kids, you know, I'm taking them to the doctor and I'm very worried, I don't know what's their problem, so…_

_  
- Hum, I see, so you're not coming today right?_

_  
- Yep._

_  
- Ok, I'll let them know and then I call you, bye and hope everything's if fine with your kids._

_  
- Thanks, bye._

"_Damn, I'm such a mess, I can't believe it!"_ he complained at himself

Getting to his mom's house, they were having breakfast, his mom noticed his low humor, but didn't ask a first moment as she knew him and he didn't like intromissions in his personal world, as long as he hasn't invited to come in. so she respected his way to be and was ready to receive him when he felt like breaking down, and she knew it wouldn't take too long. Actually it has already started and she could feel it even though he disguised.

_  
- I thought you would come later do to your job._ His mom said in seeing him that early hour

_  
- Yeah, I know, I forgot I had to work today, but I already warned them _. He explained entering the house

_  
- You forgot?? It's unbelievable._ Said his mom surprised.

_  
- And to tell the truth, I don't care… today I don't give a fuck to work!_

_  
- Oh sweetie, I don't like to see you like that, what's bothering you? _She asked him calmly

_  
- Nothing mom._ He answered her a bit sharply but still continued still in front of her, she noticed and got to hug him, he didn't refuse it and felt onto her embrace and hugged her back a bit tight. That's for sure was his sign, he needed a stroke.

The kids finished the breakfast and greeted their father and then headed to the garden to play. Leon sat on the couch really weak emotionally, to his kids he had to recompose once again, he didn't want them to see him so impotent, didn't wanna influence them somehow, but after they gave their back, he suddenly felt his pain back again and sighed really heavy. His mom sat right beside him, put her hand on his and caressed his back giving him his moment to come clear.

_  
- I'll get some water to you. _She said

_  
- No, no need. Water is not gonna help me anyway._

_  
- What's wrong baby?_

Leon looked down holding his crying, put his hand on his lips trying to help it, but the pain was consuming him inside, he needed to relieve it, before he exploded, before he got crazy, before the insanity took over him. And the tears started to fall down one by one. His mom took him in an embrace and he put his head over her chest, he could feel her heart, her heat, her breathing and more importantly, her warm, her care. Now he could say he had come to the rock bottom.

_  
- I'm not okay mom, I miss her, I miss her so much, I'm dying inside with this agony of not knowing her whereabouts, it's killing me to keep lying to my kids, trying to transfer my hope to them because I don't wanna be a liar, tell them the truth and then she appears, I don't wanna mess up with their heads so I take all the pain only to myself because I can handle it, but it's getting too hard as long as the time passes by. I'm so sad inside, so numb. The all I want is her back or even to see even if it was her spirit, whatever, but at least I would have this doubt killed off once and for all. I'd rather one sharply answer than this agonizing doubt... Mom, I can't handle it anymore, I'm running outta faith…_

The all she could do was listen to him and feel his pain, her baby was so desperate and in so much pieces, it cut her inside too, she didn't want to see him like that. Which mom would, which mom would want to see their little baby, their little seed suffering, agonizing like that? No real mom would, that's for sure.

She wished she was the one on his place, she wished she could take his pain out of him and throw it away, she wished she had this simple answer he begs for.

_  
- Don't lose your faith son, I know it's really hard and painful this whole situation, but don't give up. Trust you heart, you know she's alive, I think so too, but don't mess up your own head baby, you'll find her, but don't lose your strength, and visualize her return, she won't want to see you like that, or even her kids and whatever she's been, probably she'll need a lap when she comes back and you'll be her pillar. And so as a pillar, don't break yourself! And about the kids it wouldn't be that terrible lie if they learned the truth and she returns, but are really willing to see them in pain either? If you took their pain to yourself it's because you don't want them suffering either…_

_  
- I couldn't handle it, not by myself. I don't want them to suffer. But I need a break._

_  
- So take it. I can watch them you know that._

_  
- I need a break from all this mess, I need a time for myself because peace… it's only happening when I get my answer... I'm so tired, so weak… pfff I was listening to Spice Girls last night! _He smiled a bit remembering this happening

_  
- They have beautiful songs._ She commented

_  
- Mom!! Please!!_

_  
- It's the truth, you know that… what's the matter, just because you're a guy you can't listen to music?_

_  
- Whatever mom…_

She was smiling back at him, she couldn't help it. She could say this comment defocused him from the pain, at least for now, but as she knew him, she could feel that his was more relieved after opening himself and that had given him a bit more strength inside again.

The breakdown moment was gone by now, Jenny and Leo came to the room. They had a paper and went to show it. Leon had dried his face, but hid it a little bit. He didn't want them to see he had cried.

It was a drawing, it had him, his mom, the kids, their dog, something that resembled Chris due to his size and Claire for her red hair and Jill their mom. All of them inside a red heart and two hands involving it and they explained the meaning.

_  
- Oh, it's so beautiful sweeties, but what's this hands?_ Leon asked

_  
- Its God's hands protecting and blessing us all. _Both of them answered at the same time

Leon's eyes brightened and it somehow gave him more faith and strength even more and he could say the he was renovated one more time, just like phoenix, he was back to life and fight!

The four in the room got to a group embrace and smiled at each other. But the moment was cut with Leon's sister coming back to home. The kids ran back to the yard, his mom went to the kitchen. But his sister could say he had cried

_  
- Hi crying baby!_ She joked him

_  
- Shut up! Go change._ He replied as she smiled

_  
- Oh, you're already bossy, so you're back to normal, welcome back bro_. and kissed him on the face and both smiled

She headed to her bedroom and he headed to the kitchen where his mom was.

_  
- By the way, the song was beautiful for sure._ Leon joked

_  
- Which on it was?_

_  
- I don't know, just know that the chorus was viva forever and stuff like that._

_  
- Oh, it's a beautiful one definitely, it's called __**Viva Forever**_

_  
- Hum, good to know, some lines got into my soul_

_  
- I think it's good, it's about what you're passing through and it's clear that you gotta keep believing and waiting for your answer. _His mom spoke

_  
- Yeah, you're right! I will!_

The conversation was cut as his cell phone rang and once again it was Hunnigan…

* * *

**Well guys that's it for now. Hope you liked it and keep reviewing and reading it. I still have no plans to finish it soon, I still have to develop more the other characters that will show. Happy Holidays and 'til next year… =) **


	6. Playing in Love

**Hi guys, sorry for taking so long to update so and for my delay I'm going to publish two chaps this time. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story, it means a lot. Sorry for any mispellings and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"_So then back in the day at the shooting area training. The air was awkward between me and Claire and I could see your suspicious look and all I could think at that moment was how to get out of it, what to do, what to say and get your trust once again without blocks, but there was no answer"._

_  
- Good morning Jill_. Leon said smiling openly

_  
- Good morning Leon._ She responded but feeling something in the air

_  
- It's great to see you so early... bright my day!_ He said smiling

_  
- What? _She asked confused

_  
- Nothing._

_  
- Say it!_ She said

He paused before answering

- _Told ya, it's nothing… I didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning. _Leon said

- _Hmm, I don't buy it, but if you don't wanna say, ok, I won't push you._

There was an awkward silence between them, but Leon broke it with a soft laugh. He couldn't hold himself anymore as he saw Jill a bit temperamental, she looked even prettier.

_  
- I didn't expect see you here either._ She said

_  
- Sometimes I come here for shooting without anyone spying on me. _He explained

_  
- I know what you mean._

_  
- So… Do you feel like sporting with me? _He asked her

_  
- With you or against you? _She replied

_  
- Which one do you prefer?_ He asked

_  
- We could mix. Some together, some against. What do you think?_ She replied

_  
- Yeah… we should mix!_ [ his little demon came to his mind with different meaning] and smiled to her

Meanwhile Claire was already at the training area thinking at the encounter a few minutes ago with "that one". She was sitting at the bench looking at her armory, but with distant thoughts. She could believe that they would meet at this place, never crossed her mind. He was at government, they have their own area, what the hell was he doing there? But mostly, why was she so intrigued by that, by him. It was just a touching lips, that's it. No reason to be like that or act like they had committed a sin, a crime. She just felt like a teenager after her first kiss. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Jill's laugh. She looked at her and followed by her there was Leon. They were laughing together. What was it about?

They went to her direction and she prepared herself to face him again, but now there were no excuses to back off. Now it was the time to face him and act like nothing had happened. They approached. She saw him and the "worse" happened, he acted like there was no clue, like nothing occurred last night, like he never touched her intimately. Is a kiss intimate? Moreover, was that a kiss?...

_  
- Ready?_ Jill asked her

_  
- For what?_ She replied

_  
- To shoot as a competition. We both together against Leon and himself._

_  
- Heeey, this isn't fear!_ He complained

_  
- Shut up, we're women and you're a man, you can handle two at once… (She paused) Or maybe you're supposed to…_

"_Is she talking dirty? Is she trying to hint something about me and Claire? Or am I going crazy?"_ he thought to himself

_  
- Yes I can…_ he was interrupted by Jill

_  
- Don't worry, each of us will team up with later so you won't feel alone._

_  
- Ohh, don't do that. I don't deserve that much attention. Stay you two together, never separate. Women and women always!_

_  
- No need for irony man, it's just some kind of fear, that's all! _Claire said

_  
- Thanks anyway, but I don't wanna separate you two, you look good together. It's a beautiful partnership! _He replied

The three of them got looking at each other speechless.

_  
- So let's get it started! _The three of them said at the same time

They counted until three and hid. It was a large field, full of hides that simulated caverns, structures of real action. It had grass, pipes, sacs, tunnels, trees, walls, and looked like a park. There was an area only for straight shooting, but they preferred to simulate, but with paint guns.

They chose some in a 9mm type and others that resembled a shotgun. Leon and Jill also picked a knife each.

The game started. Jill and Claire hid behind a wall which was close of a ramp to a mini-house. Leon hid behind a wall which was rounded of chains, ropes and an entrance to a tunnel. The three of them studied the camp from hidden holes and planned their strategy. The mini house where Jill and Claire were was a dead end. Only a spot to protect from shots. Leon had more lucky where he followed the tunnel carefully and see where it would take. It was dark, only illuminated by holes that illuminated the path with the daylight. It ended in a small entrance near the floor which headed to the outside, near the mini house. Jill and Claire needed another place to stay. They searched for Leon, but no clue of him.

_  
- I cover you. _Claire said

_  
- Ok, I go first. I'll run to behind those sacs._ And she did, Claire stayed waiting and watching some act of Leon. He didn't do anything. Just observed what they were doing from a hole on the wall. He couldn't go back, the only exit he had was the small one under him. There were sacs near the exit, but they could shoot him if he weren't fast enough. Claire reached Jill.

_  
- He's watching us, we need a plan. I could see where he entered, there are only two ways he can get out of there, one is from where he entered, and the other is that small passage near those sacs._ Jill explained

_  
- Ok, so we'll wait for him._

_  
- Yes, but I'm sure he's waiting for us either. I'm thinking of throwing a bait. One of us pretend is heading to that entrance and another stay in position to see where he leaves._ Jill continued

_  
- You go and I cover you. _Claire said

Jill moved slowly on the floor, but she needed to be fast to get to the entrance which some sacs ended and she could be caught. Some poles could difficult the aiming, but they also got on the way. She started preparing herself for the run. Leon only watched pointing his gun. Jill ran to the next sac close. Leon shot. Jill got down.

_  
-Lost your patience Leon?_ Jill provocated

_  
- Nope, I just got bored as you two need so much time to think even as two brains are working together. Guess is not functioning that much as they say as two heads think better than one! _He replied

_- Hahaha, you're impressive with all your sayings Leon. Really smart ones!_ Claire replied

_  
- Exactly Claire, he's using his brain head one. You know, actually if we go real, it's totally fear our game, you and me equals two Heads together against Leon, the man one which is being only jealous at us! _Jill said and Claire laughed. Leon ignored the comment until the last part one… the jealousy

_  
- Why would I be Jealous? Leon asked_

_  
- You're jealous because the two of us are not the ones who have a brainless head! _She answered. Leon and Claire laughed at that comment

_  
- Well I suppose you have two heads…_ Jill continued

_  
- Do you wanna know? I can show you!_ He replied

_  
- So come, I can't see from here. She replied _

_  
- Come to me and I'll show you._

_  
- Don't be shy Leon, show yourself to us._ Claire entered the provocation

_  
- You're the ones who wanna see it, so you two come to me!_

_  
- Oh Leon, you're just intimidated by two women! Guess you're not that much you said…_ Jill provocated more

_  
- Oh no sweetie, I can handle the two of you for sure… _he was interrupted

_  
- No Jill, he can't, he's got an issue with women, especially when they tell him what to do as they're not condescendant with him! _Claire said

Jill laughed with Claire, Leon got annoyed and replied

_  
- Oh My God!!!_

_  
- What happened?_ Jill and Claire answered simultaneously.

_  
- Oh my god, is that what all of your brains can do??? I'm impressed or maybe… disappointed! Only using my One brain I can do better than that! _He replied

_  
- Really? Never seen that much even when we were in Raccoon together… _Claire replied as Jill ran to behind the poles. Leon shot several times, but Jill was faster

_  
- Well, sorry for you Claire, but I could see the more experienced brain doing something besides getting lied down on the floor. Guess you're not that much either… _he replied

_  
- But you missed all of them… _Claire replied

_  
- She's willing to get to check to head she supposed me to have, if I hit her it would miss the fun before it even started. I feel like seeing two brains working! _He replied

_  
- Ok then, is that what you want, that's what you'll get! _Jill replied as she entered the entrance where Leon was. Claire moved closely to another sac. Leon was in cornered. Or he faced Jill or he passed the small passage, but that was the point. He needed to think fast, to face Claire outside or Jill inside, but with a lucky wave, he looked upside and saw a hole so he could leave for there, and he only needed to get in there quickly before Jill approached. He put the shotgun on the floor, it didn't pass together with, he only kept the handguns. Claire waited from outside him to leave the small passage, but she was caught as she saw him on the branch. She shot him, but missed it, he was fast, really fast as he jumped through the branches and headed the floor and shot back Claire.

_  
- Jill he's out here._ Claire screamed

Jill got back the entrance and almost hit him, but he was saved by a pole. Claire shot him and Jill, he shot them back as he hid himself and swerved from the shots. Jill was finally facing his fame of being fast. Definitely he was really fast.

_  
- Guess someone is with limited ammo._ Jill said as she showed his paint shotgun

-_ Yep, I guess you need more than me. _He replied sarcastically

_- Yeah, maybe you're right, I gotta admit, but your fame goes across you._ Jill replied

_  
- Really, what fame? _He asked

_  
- You're fast. _She answered

_  
- Maybe..._ He replied

Claire decided to get out of that sac and headed to another one closer to Leon. He noticed it. He looked up and saw a cable crossing. He used it, but it pointed to Jill's position. But she didn't have a good view from where she was, so she reached another point getting a bit away from him. She hated that, he was at her direction, but that damn pole in her sight!!! It got her angry.

_  
- Don't be afraid Leon, you're running away from me, why? _Claire teased

_  
- I'm not._ He replied as he landed

_  
- Yes, you are, you run away from me every time I get closer._

_  
- Maybe I prefer to be killed by the legendary Valentine! _He teased

_  
- Oh my god, did hear that partner?_ Claire asked Jill

_  
- Oh yes partner, it made my day, it even made me forget my anger for a minute, my ego loved it, thanks Scorpio! But now I'll feel bad killing him! _Jill replied

-_ Oh no, don't feel like that Jill. He doesn't deserve it! _Claire said

Suddenly their fun was interrupted by a ring, their time ended. They forgot they had scheduled a running time as they didn't have the intention to take long. And besides, Leon had to work.

_  
- Sorry ladies, but I gotta go. We're definitely survivors, no one got shot for 2 hours. See ya later…_Leon said as he quickly left the camp

_  
- Bye. _They replied

Jill and Claire got facing each other confused with his quick leaving. They shrugged.

_  
- Do you feel like doing it yet? _Claire asked

_  
- Nope actually, I'm calmer. _Jill replied

_  
- Ok, let's keep it and you need to tell me what the secret of you two is! _Claire teased

_  
- What do you mean? _Jill confused

_  
- Ah come 'on Jill, I know you for a good time to know when you get into someone!_

_  
- I don't get you Claire, you think I'm into who?_

_  
- Don't try to play games with me Jill, I noticed it!_

_  
- What? _Jill asked awkwardly

_  
- You and Leon… you two are intimates; you're even calling him by a nickname… Scorpio! That's so cute… _Claire was interrupted

_  
- You're wrong! We're not intimates!_

_  
- Really??? It doesn't seem like that when you're two together. I noticed the way he looks at you. And the way you two provocated each other, there's something going on, I can feel it and I don't usually miss it! _Claire continued

_  
- This time you're wrong, there's nothing between me and him. Even though he's younger and not my type. And I don't have time for it! _Jill replied

_  
- Uhum… right! He's not your type and younger!... uhum!! Carlos is younger too and you got him… and you don't have time for it…uhmmm, it what?_ Claire winked

_  
- We're in a middle of a war, a viral war_… Jill replied

_  
- It didn't stop you from kissing Carlos and getting too close to Leon… _Claire teased more

_  
- I'm not Too close to Leon; I can tell that you're the one Too close to him… _Jill opened the game

_  
- There's nothing between me and him! _Claire replied a bit nervous

_  
- Uhum… yeah, there's nothing between you two, just you can't face each other, and I can tell it's since last night… come' on Claire you can tell me the truth, I noticed it! _Jill replied

Claire knew Jill had noticed, but Jill is discreet and preferred to ignore it, but as Jill was teased she had to throw the bomb back to her. Now she had to deal with what she own started.

_  
- It's the truth, there's nothing between us, we just touched lips, but it was stupid, nothing more, nothing less… that was it! Besides that, Nada… I know he wants you. _Claire thought fast

Jill didn't know, but she felt a soft sharp on hearing the "touching lips" of Claire and Leon. She noticed something had happened between those two, but having the confirmation wasn't supposed to feel like that, or was it? What exactly was going on with her, Claire was right, they have been spending time together a bit, but just talking, but why was she hit by that comment of "touching lips"? They're only friends… or acquaintances; she doesn't even know how to describe them, but one thing is for sure… it hit her somehow.

_  
- He wants me? Why do you say that… as I noticed he wants everyone, he's a flirter, a man whore! _Jill replied

_  
- No Jill, the way he looks at you is different, the way he treats you is different. He's not being a man whore with you. _Claire replied

_  
- How can you be sure of it? You barely know him, or maybe you know him more than the touching lips you said you had…_ Jill said with a darker tone

Claire noticed the darker tone of Jill when she said "touching" and now she was right, Jill had feelings for Leon either, but didn't want to admit it even to herself.

_  
- You know I'm not lying, I think you should stop doing it to yourself, I tell you as a friend, as a person who knows you for a quite long time and wants your good. _Claire replied

_  
- I'm not lying to myself! Plus, you're not anyone to tell me what to do even knowing me for a long time! _Jill replied sharply

_  
- So why are you angry, Hun? Why are you yelling at me like that? Just because of Leon? Come' on Jill…_

_  
- Who said I'm angry? I'm not yelling, I just don't like intromissions in my life._

_  
- Your tone shows you're angry about me and Leon I'm not getting into your life, you do whatever you want to, but I won't lie, you two are beautiful together, I think you should stop controlling yourself that much and let go of things. Stop being so severe with yourself. _Claire replied calmly

Jill sighed. Claire was right, her tone wasn't that soft. And Claire was right about her being severe with her own. And also to stop controlling herself. How could Claire be so precise without even being told about things?

_  
- Sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know what's going on with me. _Jill talked apologetic

_  
- It's ok Jill, I'm not angry about that. I thought of telling you last night, but there was the whole thing with Carlos and you know. And I know what's going on with you…_

_  
- Yeah, Carlos was a pain in the ass… what do you think is going on with me?_

Claire smiled gently and answered – _You're in love!_

Hearing it made Jill open her eyes, made her mind blank, made her stop breathing for a while and then sighing deeply. Could it be true? Even fulfilled of questions, deeply inside she felt like Claire was right. But why this fear of letting go? Why was it so hard for her to admit it? She was a mess. Mind disturbed, she needed a break. But was she really going to have it?

* * *

**So, that's the chap ending, hope you liked, and once more, sorry for the misspellings, but it's not like I don't know how to write it, but I try to write as much as we in real life speak and also I write so fast that sometimes I miss some words, I still have this awful habit of not revising it and most of times only when I publish I see that mistakes… sorry about that I'll work on that bad habit… Feel free to review it. Bye =)**


	7. Confrontation

**Hi guys, here it is the Chap 7, wow, never imagined that much before. Writing is so much different than imagining! Hope you like this one too.**

* * *

That was a full morning Jill could say it as she remembered everything that happened and the day hasn't even come to an end. Claire's words were still surrounding her mind so loud, as it seemed to be stuck in that moment and never leaving it. After their conversation each of them followed their destinies. Jill went home for a shower, she needed a break, well what a break, as she finished showering her phone rang. It was Carlos. What a pain in the ass, he didn't give up! She thought she had made herself clear, but apparently it wasn't enough, she even started to think he was a masochist type, as even with her roughness it didn't hit him. She didn't answer him. She went to the kitchen and then she heard the doorbell. It was Carlos. She sighed heavily.

_  
- What do you want?_ She opened the door furious

_  
- Talk to you._ He answered

_  
- We already did, at dawn…_ she replied sharply

_  
- Why are you treating me like that? You should stop walking around with that bastard; you're getting his bad habits! _ He replied

_  
- What bastard? The only bastard I'm trying not to walk with anymore is you; I'm already doing what you think I should do!_ She replied sharply again

_  
- So is that what you think, I'm the bastard. Maybe it's because I didn't stick in you in the first day we were together, I shouldn't have respect you so I could get your respect and also protection as you're protecting him! _He winked

_  
- Get out! _She yelled

_  
- Let's talk, please._

_  
- We're already done Carlos… you just lost all your zero chances to talk to me, to get close to me, and I thank soooo much for never had let you stick in me, what a waste and regret it would've been..._

_  
- So I'm write, he's sticking in you… I knew it! His fame really goes after him, he doesn't waste time! He is Fast! _He said

_  
- And if he did? What are you gonna do about it? That should be more than a good reason for you to stop chasing me like a poor and lost dog in the street. I'm already being "sticked". I don't feel like having yours!_ She couldn't help her dark humor in the answers

_  
- You don't need to treat me like that… _he was interrupted

_  
- Excuse me… I don't need to treat you like that??? Are you dumb? First You already know I don't want you the way you want, don't feel the same about you, Second, you disturb me all day long talking shit, Third… which should be the one, but anyway… you come to My house and call me a whore, and you say you shouldn't be treated like that??? I'm still having the patience to not put a bullet between your eyes Carlos, so don't make me do that! I already told you millions of times, I don't want you like that, I'm not in love with you, so Please, stop bugging me! Stop humiliating yourself; I hate this kind of thing._ She replied

_  
- What does he have that I don't? _He asked in a hurt voice

_  
- Carlos, you know it's not him, even before knowing him I had already told you… Look you're a nice guy, don't do that to yourself. You'll find someone that will really love you back the way you deserve, but that one is not me. _

_  
- I just wanna make you happy. _He said

_  
- Bugging me doesn't make me feel happy at all._

_  
- So I have no chance? _

_  
- No. _she answered

_  
- Ok then, I'll stop bugging you and sorry for calling you a whore, I know you're not. I just hope he's worth it! Have a nice day and goodbye. _He gave his back and left

Jill just watched him go. She didn't mean to be so cruel, but he had already drained her patience the last few weeks, it would drive anyone crazy. It was heartbroken to do that, but she had to make him understand once and for all and she hoped he had got it. Even if she had to make him believe that she was with Leon, even knowing it wasn't true, but if would make Carlos back off, so she would use it as an artifice. She sighed deeply. And the more she wanted to forget some words she couldn't, especially when they referred to Leon. Carlos was the second person already saying that she and Leon had something. Claire and Carlos and also Barry, but Barry didn't say anything, but she could see in his eyes what he thought, so if all this people were already thinking that, it meant they weren't alone, and it just made her see more pieces for the puzzle as she had noticed some girls looking at her exquisitely. Everybody was thinking they were having something, and here it is one more question, are they? Do they get so close when they're talking that even themselves don't notice it? Who was delivering themselves, he or she?

_  
- When I think I have solutions, more and more I'm bombed with questions… s_he talked to herself

She sat on the couch while she drank a passion fruit juice and turned on the tv. Nothing caught her attention. She wasn't focused on anything. She was too mind freak for anything, it was starting to drain her. When would it stop? Would it be before she went nuts? She only sighed and sighed, she wished she could be the tv right now and be turned off. But as the usual, when you think you'll have a break or when you think you have already being hit by anything, the worst happens. Her phone rang. She didn't even look the visor, she just picked it and when she heard the voice… That voice! "Devil's voice", but somehow deeply inside her she claimed for that voice.

- _Hi! _Leon said on the phone

- _Hi_! She answered back a bit heavily, he noticed

_  
- Are you ok?_ He asked a bit worried

_  
- Yeah, I'm fine, you?_

_  
- Fine, busy? _He asked

_  
- Why?_ She estranged his question

_  
- For your tone I thought I had interrupted something._ He answered

"_My tone, is that so clear? Wow, I'd better start controlling myself!"_ she thought to herself

_  
- No, sorry for that, I was interrupted but no problem, I think I needed that interruption._ She replied

_  
- Hum, ok._ He said

_  
- So, what do you want?_ She asked

_  
- I don't know... just felt like doing it, but if you didn't like it I won't do it anymore._ He replied a bit indifferent

"_Ouch, that one hurt, I don't want him to stop calling me. He didn't have to be so mean, I didn't do anything, I didn't give him any reason for that… I guess" _she thought to herself again

_  
- Who said I didn't like your call? _She replied

_  
- No one, just the way you answered me, it seemed like you're doing against your will or whatever, too sharpy! _He answered

"_He really knows how to hit with words, few words, but really painful ones." _She thought

_  
- Oh no, you're wrong, sorry if I sounded like that, it's just that I had an argument with Carlos a few minutes ago, he really knows how to piss me off. _She replied

"_Carlos… this name chases me… damn it. She's still with him, that dumbass" _he thought to himself on hearing her saying it

_  
- But I think I got rid of him!_ She continued

_  
- Hum, hope you did. _He replied

_  
- What? _She asked confused

_  
- Nothing. _He replied

_  
- Come' on, say it!_ She said

- _Just thinking loud... If he pisses you off I hope you got rid of him… that's it!_ He answered disguising it

_  
- Yeah, I hope so too._

_  
- Ok, hope I'm not pissing you off… either, but I… I wanted to know… if… what are your plans… for … later. _He asked almost not coming out the words

On hearing his voice her heart was beating faster, but now hearing this phrase of his made her feel like having a heart attack. She could feel it on her throat. She trembled a bit. The same to him

_  
- Ahmm, no, I don't have anything… for later… why? _She answered nervously but disguising it on her voice

_  
- Ahhh,I don't know, maybe we… ahmm… you, we, you know…. We could do something… whatever… I don't know. _He placed his hand on his forehead for being acting like an idiot, as if he had never invited a girl out before in his life

Jill laughed to herself on hearing his awkwardness, but she could say she shared the same sensation, but it was funny seeing it on a guy like him, so self-confident.

_  
- Yeah… we could do it. What time?_ She replied

_  
- I don't know… the better one for you. _He answered

- _You say it, you're the one who invited… _she replied

_  
- But you're the one accepting the invitation; you're the one who knows your schedule. He said_

_  
- Whatever is good to you, is good for me, I'm free time. _She replied

_  
- Ok, 7pm is good for you?_ He asked

- _Yep, it's great._ She replied

_  
- Ok then, see you in a few hours._

_  
- Ok, see ya._

_  
- Bye. _He said

_  
- Bye._ She replied

The rest of the day was tense for both of them. Leon still tried to figure out what was going on with him on inviting Jill to go out, and even more, why he was so nervous about it. He tried not to create expectations or imagine things, bad or not. Why did he think it would be an awkward moment? Why did he think it was a mistake? However he couldn't change his mind due to insecurity, now he had to give his face to be beaten!

Jill was restless about the invitation. Where would it be? What would happen, why he asked, why she accepted it, how would it be, what to expect, what to do… she was nuts! The hours were torturing either, it never passed. It seemed years! She felt like sharing it with someone, she needed a ground, but for this kind of matter, the only person she could talk about was Claire, but she knew what Claire would say, so she preferred to only keep it to herself, and besides, she was still digesting the "touching lips". Oh, this touching lips, it was consuming her from inside, she needed to know the whole truth, she needed to calculate her next move! Why was she so bothered about it? Was Claire right? And to complicate more, why Chris's shadow had to come to her mind right now? Why this fear? She needed a council!

**  
October 20, 1998 – 5pm**

Leon was sitting on the bed looking at his closet wondering what clothe he'd wear. His doorbell rang.

_  
- Hi, Claire! _He said surprised

_  
- Hey. _She answered

_  
- Is everything ok?_ He asked

_  
- Yes, are you busy?_ She replied

_  
- Ahm, nope, not yet come on in._

_  
- I won't take too long. _She said as she entered his home

She stood near the sofa; he stood at the counter facing her. He could see her tense. It made him even tenser than he already was.

_  
- Look, I don't want to take too long so I'm gonna be straight to the point as you're kind of busy, so I'll say it. She started_

_  
- Ok…_

_  
- It's about last night, what happened between us… here… I…_ she was interrupted

_  
- I know, look I'm sorry about that I… _she interrupted him

_  
- Let me do talking first then you do… _she continued. He nodded

_  
- Look, I know that was nothing, I know you didn't mean it and so did I. We were caught in the moment, whatever that moment was, but that was it! I noticed you stopped and I imagine why. Even though everybody calls you a flirter or kisser or whatever, I know, I saw it last night that you're not like that. You may have your reasons to do and not to do, but I just wanna go clear. We're not in love with each other, that's a fact! And I also know that you already got someone in mind and I gotta be honest I totally think you two have a great vibe together and I hope you get along… really and I mean it!_

Leon blanked at hearing it, his heart was already on the esophagus, but now it was almost breaking his teeth. He was motionless, speechless. He held himself at the counter. He even lost his equilibrium.

_  
- But I think I have to tell you, Jill and I talked this morning after you left that way. She noticed the two of us, when we almost bumped into each other and didn't face each one. She noticed this thing between us. And we ended up talking about it, I explained to her that we don't have anything, we're not in love and that was only a touching lips, it was even a kiss and blablabla. I hope you're getting me… say something_

"_Holly shit!!! Jill knows, now I feel like disappearing from the face of the earth, from the universe. She is already the suspicion in person, and now after that, the 1 credit I may had, it blew away and to somewhere really far!!! Oh my god, I gotta cancel that, now I can't face Jill anymore!!! Where was my head when I invited her, and for god's sake, Where the Fuck I Was With My Damn Head when Claire and I… I Hate Myself!!!" _He yelled to himself in thought

_  
- Ahm, I do get you._ He replied

_  
- You seem distant… _she said

_  
- I'm surprised that you told Jill about us, I didn't imagine you were that close friends._

_  
- It's not that I told her, she noticed and I couldn't deny it as she already noticed your behavior… so she just put the pieces together… that's all! _She replied

_  
- Yeah, I noticed that she gets things in the air, but I didn't expect that much. Guess I underestimated her._

_  
- Don't worry about that, she knows the truth now. And it's up to her to know how to deal with it, but I think if she turns you down only because of that it would be so immature from her part. I don't see it as a reason to not to get to know you…_

_  
- Excuse me!!! _He said in shock

_  
- Come' on Leon, I know what's going on between you! It's so clear, even the light of noon is not that clear as you two together!!! _She replied making a bit of fun of it

_  
- You're so into her, everybody sees it. but I can tell you that I see a bit more than them, where they only see you chasing her to get laid, I see you in a crush with her, not only for a night stand…_ she continued

_  
- Thanks for the credits, but I myself am not even sure what I feel about he. I like being near her and talk to her and see her, but I don't think is that Love… you know. I don't see us marrying on any of that, I'm not saying that if we were meant to it I'd refuse it, but it's not a plan I have… for now… you know? _He explained a bit awkward

_  
- I know, but who is talking about marriage here? I didn't say that… I said "crush" not "love". Just time will show what you're supposed to be. But I think you should invest somehow in you two, you know… I feel something between you two, but don't ask me, I'm not able to explain it!_

_  
- I know, I'm just saying it. I'm confused Red. As you're here and are so inspired to this kind of thing, help me. I don't know what to do, I don't know why I did it… I'm talking about asking her out tonight…_

Claire opened her eyes and mouth, she looked like a child when sees a candy. She smiled openly in surprise.

_- You Did What??? Oh my God, you finally did!!! I can't believe you. Did she accept it?_

_  
- Yeah. _He answered in confusion with her reaction

_  
- Really??? Oh my god, it was worth it talking to her, she's finally taking advises! _She replied

_  
- You told her to go out with me? _He asked confused

_  
- No, I didn't told her to go out with you, but I told her something else that I'm not gonna tell you, sorry! _She teased

Leon looked at the clock, it was almost 6pm, and he needed to hurry. He jumped in rush

_  
- Oh my god it's almost 6pm and I still didn't get things done… Sorry Red, but I need to hurry, I said I was going to pick her up by 7… Look, sorry for last night if I did something not thinking, just like you said we were caught in a moment, but that was only it, thanks for understanding that and for telling me things. I wish I could explain me better, but the time is not a friend right now. If you want to you can stay here while I change, you could help me out and we'd talk, but I really need to shower. _He said

_  
- Oh, no, I'm the one who should apologize for taking your time. You had already told me you didn't have much time. Ok I wait for you… I can see you really nervous and tense, go shower and I'll wait and help you. I want you impeccable for this date! _She replied

_  
- Ok, thanks, be right back! _And he headed to the bathroom. Claire stood at the living room watching tv. She laughed at herself in seeing his tension. That serious and confident guy now just looked like a child. Or better, looked like a girl on her first date. She laughed at thinking it. She felt like calling Jill, but she didn't want to be caught in the flagrant by Leon.

_  
- I hope he takes a bit long. _As she dialed Jill's number

_  
- Hello. _Jill picked her phone, but in a hurry voice

_  
- Hi Jill, how are you?_

_  
- Hi Claire, I'm a little busy, can you call me later?_

_  
- Don't worry, I won't take too long, what are you doing that is taking you like that? _She teased

_  
- I'm choosing clothing. Don't know what to wear, if I just knew where I'd be going to…_ she replied

_  
- Humm, interesting, I may not see you, but if you want some help I can try. _Claire said

_  
- I'm going out with… Leon, but he didn't tell where we'd be going. _She answered a bit tensed

_  
- Humm, I think it's some place casual, not classy or chic. Try a simple but not too simple dress and high hills. Not too sexy, but not too casual, you know… something feminine that enhances your beauty and body… _Claire replied

_  
- Ahm… a dress??? Just like that? Already showing that much skin? I don't know Claire…_

_  
- Stop it! Let's be a lady, sometimes is good you know? Yes Jill A Dress, a feminine one, but not too sexy one, but also not too much covered, you gotta show more skin sometimes. I'd say you to wear a skirt, but I don't feel like being killed by the phone, I know you wear it, but I think a beautiful dress is perfect!_

_  
- Skirt at going out with someone I don't even know!! Haha, never! _Jill replied quickly

_  
- There's nothing wrong with a skirt, but a dress is better, like I told ya, don't freak out!_

_  
- Ok, dress and high hills and feminine, ok, thanks Claire, sorry hung up like that, but I still have the make-up, you really helped me, call you later, bye! _Jill hung up, Claire didn't even have time to say goodbye either and nothing that she'd mind as she heard Leon leaving the bedroom and going to the hall way.

"_Barely" _she thought and sighed relieved

_  
- Where do you intend to take her? _She asked him before he could make her some question

_  
- I don't know… where do you think I should besides a motel…_ he replied

_  
- What??? Motel??? Are you crazy??? No motel boy!!! She's a lady!_ Claire replied sharply and Leon laughed

_  
- Just kidding Red, I'm not like that either! But I have no idea where to take her, I was thinking about the movies, but I think it's too cliché. Or maybe to that central park, it's beautiful at night there, but I don't feel like making her walk that much you know, maybe I get the cliché one. I was thinking about a dinner, but I don't know what she likes to eat, so I'm gonna ask her where she prefers to go…_

Claire couldn't help but laugh at him, he had no idea where to take Jill, she thought she was hearing a tv joke show.

_  
- I don't believe you… you ask her out and don't even know where to… how could you do that? _She said intrigued

_  
- I know Claire, I know! But I didn't expect her to say yes right away, and it just blocked me at the time, so I froze! Come' on help me!_

_  
- Look, take the cliché one, it's the safest one as you don't have a plan… I don't know how can that be, but never mind, take her to the movies and then to a place to eat, or maybe you could pick the other choice, asking her, but show her the options first ok? I already know what she's gonna say, but just do it ok?_

_  
- Ok, show the options and ask her to pick one… good! This clothe is good then? _He asked

He was wearing dark blue jeans, with a black shirt, not too large, not too shaped, but enhanced his body.

_  
- It's perfect for the occasion, got already the shoes? Cologne? _She replied

_  
- Nope, I'm still choosing the shoes_

_  
- Take a casual-sporty one, do you have like that? _She asked him

-_ Yep, thanks Red, now let's see the lady!_ He said as he picked his car keys. He went to his bedroom, wore the shoes, passed his cologne for the night, it's not too strong but an intense one and left with Claire.

Leon entered his car and Claire was on her bike and she approached to Leon's car

_  
- Just one more thing…_ she said

_  
- What? _He asked

_  
- No kissing! _She answered

_  
- Awww, don't say that, don't be so mean to me… I'll try_ he replied laughing at her comment

_  
- I mean it Leon! Don't go out with second intentions, hold yourself! _She replied laughing either

_  
- But that's what I'm doing, I'm not going with "second" intentions and holding myself, but I can't help the "first" ones… _he replied

_  
- Behave yourself Leon, that's all I say!_ She laughed more

_  
- Ok Red, I'll try, I won't promise but I'll try. Be safe and good night._

_  
- Good night. _

And they accelerated. Leon could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he got near to Jill's home. He could already see the lights. He felt like having a heart attack as he toot and Jill could know he was already waiting for her

Jill's heart almost stopped as she heard the honk, she knew it was Leon. Her hands were trembling, she looked at the mirror millions of times before leaving, she wanted to be perfect, every detail, nothing out of place, just perfect! She took her purse over the bed and got her keys. Facing the door she took a deep breath and opened it. She saw his black car. She locked the door and headed his car. He was waiting on the passenger's side on the outside. He opened the door for her. She stood in front of him as he smiled at her. They looked at each other from head to toe and liked what they saw.

- _You're so beautiful._ He said smiling

_  
- Thanks, so are you. _She replied and smiled back, but inside their heart was faster than a blender.

She entered his car and so did he. She liked his gentleness, but until when it would last she thought to herself. He turned the engine on and did as Claire said. Gave her the options and she picked one. They headed to the movies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it, that's it for now, I'm open for reviews an suggestions of what can happen between them two, actually I hope you give a hint, I like to know what people think and take ideas. Thanks for being following it and I can say, there run is still long until the end. Sorry for my misspellings, but I try to write according to what we say in real life or maybe I write to fast to follow my brain, but the fingers don't work with and so I end up missing some words or letters. See ya next chap… bye =)**


	8. The Date

**Here's chap 8. Sorry for any grammar errors or misspellings. I don't know if you agree, but I feel like I have improved a bit at developing their emotions and stuff like that. I was re-reading the first chaps and they were so small. But I remember when I wrote it, they felt like years to get that long. Nowadays I can write 6 or more pages and don't get tired or dying for it. and that time 3 pages were a sacrifice. Hope you're liking this story and thanks for the reviews. And once again feel free to give some hints on some situation or something like that. . Now stop the talking!**

* * *

Jill and Leon seemed a bit awkward; anyway, they were having their first date. A "date" that's what both of them tried to figure out if that was exactly going on between them. At the first minutes there was a weird silence inside that car. Leon paid attention to the traffic, too much actually. It seemed he need an escape valve, a distraction, nothing better than the traffic. In the other hand, there was Jill, looking at her side window and the landscape outside. She watched the people, the lights, the cars, and the outdoors. She looked at every side, though her left side, where Leon was sitting.

Leon stopped when the traffic light turned red. Now it was the time where things would really get weird, especially the atmosphere between them. They watched the people crossing the street. And both were caught attention when they saw a young and happy couple of boyfriend and girlfriend. They walked holding hands and laughed a lot at something. Leon and Jill smiled at the same time watching them. Great, now that was the perfect opportunity to break the silence, but who would do it? The ice awkward man or the overreacted woman?

Each of them had noticed the other smiling at that scene, so naturally both turned to each other smiling at the same time. The answer: both broke the silence with their glance, but Jill was the one who gave the first words.

- _It's funny to see you smiling at them. You don't do it usually… smile with no sarcasm behind._

Leon laughed a bit at that comment of hers. Even though she was right, he don't usually smile or laugh like that. But she wasn't totally right, if she knew what she made inside of him, she wouldn't think like that. Since her met her, well, not exactly since the first moment, but since they started to get a long, he started feeling like that. Smiling and appreciating simple things, he started seeing beauty at the things, however, only when he was close to her. She was his smiling air. But one thing crossed his mind over and over again, could she feel the same as him even for a bit? It intrigued him. He needed to know this answer.

_  
- They looked cute, or maybe they looked like clowns laughing like that. _He replied her being his usual self… a bit ironic at the end

_  
- Yeah, I gotta agree, they looked cute holding hands and sharing happiness… but this isn't for people like us. We have more things to get worried about, serious ones. That kind of thing is just for people who don't have a fight like ours to… _he cut her

_  
- I don't think so. We're all the same, we're more than deserved to be happy like them, to live moments like theirs. We're no different from them. We have an important fight definitely, but it doesn't mean we don't have to live our lives either… if we don't deserve that, so what are we doing here right now?_

_  
- Do you feel like stopping it? It's ok… _she replied

_  
- No Jill, I don't feel like stopping it, but I can't say the same about you…_

_  
- Who said I want to stop? I don't._

_  
- For the way you speak it doesn't seem like that. You're the one who said we don't deserve it, that we don't deserve moment or things like that. So if we don't deserve it, what are doing here?_

_  
- As far as I remember, I hadn't finished explaining myself. I pay attention at everything you say. You could learn how to listen first and wait your turn either. But just like every men, they don't listen._

Things got tense between them once again, Leon didn't even realized the light had turned green, the cars honked at them, so when he realized it, he continued driving. Jill could be a very and attractive woman, but she was hard. She captived him, but sometimes she could be really annoying.

"_Where the fuck was I with my head when I accepted going out with him, that kid? He's younger than me, how could I expect some maturity on him? I hate myself for letting me go like that!"_

_  
- I'm not like other men… _he said vaguely, but determined

_  
- Really? _She disdained him

_  
- Really!_

_  
- I don't think so and answering your questions about what we're doing here, I know what we're doing here. We're here to get laid, because that's what you want and that's what you expect and that's what you're not gonna get from me! Not tonight, not ever! We can be friends, we can go out, we have the same objective on a fight, but that's it! If you feel disappointed enough and quit it fine, but I can still keep on this… date… just like nothing happened! _She said energetic. Leon smiled a bit

_  
- Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not disappointed at all. Actually I kind of expect that from you already, you're no surprise for me. And once again, I'm not like other men. I could expect getting laid with you for sure, but that's not why I'm here because I always knew I wouldn't get that from you. I could've want to have sex with you if I was just like other men, but I choose not to be!_

_  
- So if you're sooo different, say in what! _She said

_  
- One thing I already told you. I don't expect to get laid with you tonight. _He replied

_  
- Really? And if I'd want to…Would you refuse it?_ She replied and saw him turn his face to the left side and smile and then turned to her

_  
- See, you're no different from other men, you had to think, you couldn't even answer me right away, actually you couldn't even think, because there's only one answer and reason, you want to get laid and you wouldn't deny it if you had the opportunity! _She continued

_  
- If I'm so like other men, you're not different from other women either._

_  
- Oh, really Leon? Ha, you're so wrong about it, I'm not like the kind of women you're used to!_

_  
- No, you're not, but you're just like the ones who keep still dreaming of a guy who doesn't even have a hint to change, but they still hold themselves waiting for that jerk one and transferring his actions consequences into other guys who are completely different from him_. He replied ironic

_  
- And you are so different from that jerk one that flirts around and kisses women and get into their panties and in the next day act like they don't even exist. Right Leon…you are so damn different! _She replied sharply

_  
- I'm different! If I was like the other kind I wouldn't be here arguing with you, but getting into your panties, I'd had already passed my hand on your leg, but no…_

_  
- Oh yeah, you're just not into my panties because__ I __don't want to! _She cut him

_  
- Who cut who now? _He smirked

_  
- Ok Leon, I may had cut you, but I tell you I'm not like that kind you said because if I were, I wouldn't be here right now! I'd home be waiting for the one who will never come! Plus, if I were like other ones I'd have already left this car or ordered you to get me home, but now, I choose to keep doing it! _ They got facing each other

_  
- Fine then! You're different, I'm different… we're different. Are we done? _He said

_  
- Fine! We're done!_ She replied

* * *

They arrived at the movies. Leon parked his car at the parking lot and they went to the box office, but they didn't know what movie to watch, so they picked a comedy one, as it pleased  
both ones.

_  
- Popcorn? _He asked her

_  
- Thanks, but I pay mine. Soda please. _She told the attendant as Leon just stared at her, he had seen this scene before

_  
- Why are you like that? _He said

_- What?_ She turned to him confused

_  
- Why are you always like that, always refusing what I offer to pay you? Is that only with me?_

_  
- Why do you always do this drama when I "refuse" you? _She replied ironic

_  
- Ok then, so are you gonna pay my gasoline too? _He asked sarcastic

_  
- What??? _She said in big surprise,_ Why would I pay your gasoline?_

_  
- Well, you're so full of money and always paying things, so I thought…_

_  
- My things! Not yours! It's your gasoline and your car! _She interrupted

_  
- Yeah, I know, but you were in it, so I…_

_  
- I'll totally ignore you right now Leon and I'm not full of the money, you're the government agent, so you deal with it! _She replied

_  
- Exactly!!! I'm the government one, I can afford Our expenses and also remembering that I was the one who invited you and so it's up to Me to pay the things…_

_  
- Oh yeah, the gentleman talking… I remember…_

_  
- Yeahh… _he said

_  
- Yeah, just like you opened the car door, ok then if you insist so much, if this is so important and life threatening to you… go ahead… pay it! _She smirked

The attendant just watched the couple across the counter. She held her laughing at the scene just like other people around and so an old woman approached

_  
- You two really love each other, it's so beautiful the young love, and by the way you two are such a beautiful couple. Just tell you one thing, watch out for each one, it's worth it! _And smiled at them

Leon and Jill just looked at the old lady surprised and shocked. They stared at themselves and then turned to her

_  
- We're not a couple. _They said simultaneously

_  
- Not yet! But keeping like that you'll two become an inseparable one, you two are too seemed and that's why you tease each other… _she replied

_  
- We're not seemed at all! _Jill said

_  
- No way! We're totally different! _Leon said

The old lady just smiled at then and said before leaving

_  
- You two are so equal that can't even see it. When two people are different from each other they don't match. That saying the opposites attract is not quite true. Different poles may attract each other, but they reply at the same time. Only when poles are from the same type they can keep on the same side. Different poles can't mix. _And she left

Leon and Jill looked at each other confused and sharing the same resemblance and thought: that woman is crazy!

They entered the room to watch the movie. And during it both watched the other laughing in the dark without being caught. They studied themselves.

Jill could see his face bone structure, his perfect smile, his left shoulder and part of his chest. He was just a pain in the ass sometimes and the moment of the arguing at his car was so far, that she didn't even remembered it had occurred.

Leon could see Jill's shiny eyes due to the screen light, her perfect lips and face structure; sometimes he could see her boobs from his upper view. Her dress had a V cut, but not too exposing, still a sexy one. He saw her toned thighs, but couldn't see it clearly, but that was the fun to him… to imagine it.

The movie finished and they left the room.

_  
- I gotta use the toilet, I'll be right back. _He said

_  
- Yeah me too, if you leave first wait for me. _She replied

_  
- Ok._

Leon washed his hands and heard some guys entering talking about a woman. He didn't pay attention at first. He could hear them saying "she had big boobs and butt and lips, lucky the guy who was with her". But then he noticed they stopped talking loud as they saw him. And trough the mirror reflex he could see one of them pointing at him as they stopped talking about the "hot one on the dress". Now he was sure they were talking about Jill. At first instance he felt a sharp inside, hearing those jerks talking about her like that, as if she was an object, but then he felt the pride as he remembered that she was with him!

Jill entered the toilet. Washed her hands and took her make-up in the purse, she started reapplying it. She saw 3 girls together facing her at a not sympathy way, but she ignored it. She remembered those 4 as a little after the old lady thing happened, they had showed up to get popcorn, but they got staring at Leon who didn't even give a fuck at them, maybe he didn't even noticed them. They were beautiful girls and stuff, but still though the thought of having chicks like that around bothered her somehow. She finished the makeup and headed the toilet door to leave and saw the fourth one coming in saying, "he's leaving the toilet and is alone". Jill made a bad face hearing it and the girl felt intimidated as she almost bumped into her, she didn't expect it. Jill heard the agitation inside the toilet and noticed the group was about to leave, they wanted the guy to notice them anyway, so she rushed her steps and saw Leon staring at something. She came from behind him and held his right arm and smiled at him. He felt something grabbing his arm and turned to see Jill's smiling face. He smiled back.

The 4 girls and the 2 guys just watched the couple in anger and frustration.

Leon and Jill saw a fast food restaurant and headed there after commenting they were hungry.

The 6 stalkers followed them either.

Jill didn't leave Leon alone any minute, just like Leon didn't allow her to get alone either. He watched the guys and she watched the group.

Taking their fray they chose a more private place. The stalkers had to wait their food to get ready, but then chose places that could be the nearest possible. At that point Leon and Jill had the same thought… to piss them off.

Jill gave Leon the french fries in his mouth and Leon gave her nuggets at the same way and they smiled at each other. They sat very close to each one. And talked ear to ear just like they were flirting. The stalkers just watched them in fevering blood. Jill and Leon hold themselves not to laugh and lose their theater. But those stalkers were insistent and stood there watching them; it was like they needed a real proof that they were a real couple.

_  
- They don't give up! _Jill said at Leon's ear

_  
- Yeah, I noticed it, they're idiot, they don't get the real!_ He replied at her ear too

_  
- Maybe we need __to act__ better._ She stared at him seductively and biting her bottom lip. Leon understood the sign, but was she really meaning it?

_  
- Are you sure of it? _He asked surprised

_  
- Yeah, if it doesn't work, we shoot them in the head. _She replied mischievously. Leon laughed

_  
- You're so mean Jill! Soo mean_!

_  
- So, what are you waiting for?_ She said while approaching her face to his

Their hearts were beating like a blender or faster. Their tenseness consuming them, but at the same time they had to disguise it. Leon couldn't think too much so he leaned his face towards hers too. Both of them couldn't never had imagined that their first kiss would be like that, actually both of them never could imagine they would ever kiss. They didn't want it like that, they didn't want a kiss so cold like that and even for the reasons they were going to. So Leon started kissing her gently on her cheek as they were playing with each other, changing cares. She enjoyed the sensation and exposed her neck. He headed there. They smiled and stared at each other. She put her arms around his neck pulling him to her and they turned a way that they seemed to be kissing, when actually she was only kissing him on the cheek. But what they felt inside was so real, their heat, their smell. The watchers couldn't handle more and left the restaurant, but the couple didn't even noticed it. They separated when they realized that the "threat" was gone and laughed gladly.

_  
- We're crazy!!! _He said widely laughing

_  
- I know! They couldn't handle it, that was too much for them! _She replied

_  
- We're not worth a penny! _He said

_  
- Of course we are… We deserve an Oscar! _She replied

_  
- Oh yeah, that we deserve for sure! _He agreed

They finished their snacks and talked about everything, what they liked, what they had in common. The moment in the car was totally in the past. But after this intimacy, they were more comfortable with each other. They even walked holding hands. They weren't afraid of touching each other anymore. But it was getting late and both had important matters in the next day.

When they got at her home both felt that cold and lonely sharp of having to say goodbye. They were having so much fun that they didn't want it to end. He left his car first and opened her door for her to leave and followed her until her home door.

_  
- Thanks, I had a great time! _She said smiling beautifully at him

_  
- Thank you for had enjoyed me for a fun. _He replied staring her in the eyes

Why did he have to do that? He had a killing eye when he wanted it. She couldn't resist looking at them for so long. Or she felt embarrassed or she felt something else, like getting closer. Another silence…

_  
- So drive safely and have a good night of sleep. _She said breaking the silence

_  
-Thanks, so do you. _He replied

When did they get so timid again? Why now? Once again their hearts were beating fast. Their hands getting cold. They wanted something else.

_  
- Gotta go. _He said

_  
- Ok. _She replied

Neither of them could express more words. They were getting into a moment. Besides, that wasn't time for words, but action. So both of them looked at the other in the eye… begging eyes. And held hands and proximated at centimeters. They breathed faster. Their pupils were big. They sweated coldly. They felt each other breath. They closed their eyes. Their lips touched slightly. No fast movements, they were getting each other's permission bit by bit. They only caressed their lips and the timid kiss started getting force, passion, and desire. She placed her arms around his neck and he held her by the waist, they could feel each ones heart beating. The gentle kiss was now a wet one. They searched their tongues on each ones mouth. They were ready for the next level. They stopped kissing. They stared at each other just like they were in heaven… what they thought of haven for now. She opened the door. He knew what she wanted to mean, but he didn't enter. Their body hurt on that denial. Both wanted it, but couldn't do it… Not now.

_  
- I'd better go. _He said painfully

_  
- Ok. _She replied after a few seconds gathering her pieces

_  
- Be careful! _She continued

_  
- Catch you later._ He replied as he gave as a soft kiss on the lips

_  
- Good night. _He said

_  
- Good night. _She replied.

He turned around and got into his car. He stood there for some minutes looking at her at the door. She watched him either. She just entered when she saw his car disappear from sight.

**

* * *

  
Well, that's was it guys. Hope you liked it. I'm feeling inspired this days, so I don't know how many chaps I'm gonna write for a while and if how long I'll take it. and some things I wanted to say about the song at chap 5 when Leon back in 2007 was listening, I felt like putting another one, but I thought the lyric of Viva Forever was more appropriated to what he was feeling, the other one I thought on using didn't match some parts. And from now on I'll try to follow the year line so don't get too messy, but I felt like writing the chap 5 in the future. If you get lost let me know. Feel free to review it. bye =)**


	9. The After

**Hey guys, it's been a while. But now with my classes back I'm going crazy with so many things to do. Now we're heading to the point where in a few chaps two or three, I'm going to rush things up as in the games it's already done. I'm just going to increase some details about their personal lives in a background scene and follow the game line as I'm already doing. Good things are about to happen among the characters as an important one is going to show up and a bit ahead some ghosts are going to be revived and mess is about to come. Hehe. Sorry for any misspellings or expressions misplaced. Now here we go! **

* * *

Jill was motionless. Her hand over her lips. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Leon, just felt his tongue inside her mouth. She was disturbed, in a total mind mess. She couldn't rationalize correctly. She was indescribable. Confusing thoughts bombed her head. She didn't know how to deal with his denial, she didn't know if she liked it or if she hated it, the feeling of it. The feeling of being rejected! Especially by a "man whore". Why? That was the only question she had after her racking mess. But that tongue… those lips, those hands holding her, that warm body, she could still taste his taste in her mouth when she remembered it, she shivered on the thought of that sensation. Even her anger faded away, she hated that vulnerable sensation. She was on a deadlock. She didn't know if she felt like in heaven or if she thought of being in hell. She didn't know if she liked his taste or if she hated his refusal. She knew he wanted it, she knew it, but she couldn't understand why he stopped. She could see the pain is his eyes when he said he'd better go, she could see the pain in his eyes, in his body language when he didn't enter her house. Why he stopped and what A Kiss! Those were the only things she could think right now.

Leon almost didn't make home, he was too high. He couldn't feel his feet very well on the accelerator. He mistook his home block. He was delighted, he was static. Jill was a great kisser; she tasted good, really good. She wanted him. He said no. He refused it. He was "needy", had the opportunity to end this, but no, he simply said "I'd better go". He had got a "yes" from the woman who was driving him crazy in all senses, but still though he managed to say "no". He was a complex person for sure. He wanted, but refused it. Why? Was he scared of something? Was he being a good man? What was going on with him? He couldn't answer it. He wanted someone, but he couldn't continue what in theory he first started.

Both were restless. Jill took a shower and lied down on her bed. She was airy, she still didn't believe anything, she thought she was dreaming. Leon "found" his home. He got a drink and sat on the couch.

Both were numb and restless. They were stuck in that moment. The hours passed and they didn't notice it. Questions and more questions that was all they've got. In one hand she didn't know what his intentions were and in the other hand he didn't know why he stopped.

The next day came. Leon went to work and Jill went to research about umbrella and Chris's whereabouts. They didn't see each other or Claire all day long. The night came. Jill was at home when her doorbell rang.

_- Hi! _She said happily

- _Hey girl! _Barry replied

_- Come' in_. she said

_- What happened to you, haven't seen you around… too busy with the boyfriend? _He asked her

_- What boyfriend?_

_- Aren't you guys dating? _He teased

_- Me and who? _She replied intrigued

_- Well, you know, you and the rookie._

_- Leon? _She asked after a pause to think what she already knew what he referred

-_ Yeah!_

_- We're not dating! _She replied confused

_- Really???_

_- Really!_

_- Humm, that's not what it seems… _he said

_- What do you mean?_

_- You two seem too close… the way you look at each other and talk to… so I thought…_

_- You're not the first one to think that…_

_- I know… I've heard some things around... especially girls talking._

_- Really? What? _She asked

_- What I just told you… you two are too close… they're pretty much jealous at you_

_- Humm, I think I've noticed it… but why are you here exactly? To talk about my dating life or something else?_

_- I'm just visiting you and also to tell you that I'm leaving to Canada with my family, I want their safety you know… and to tell you about Chris. I know his sister is looking for him and I have an information about where he might be._

_- Really? Where? _She asked

Leon was using his computer, searching for things for a mission, but his mind was far away that screen. He typed and stopped, got airy and then sighed and then again typed. He was restless enough to not work or anything else but fly. He watched his phone, somehow waiting it call. And when it called, it wasn't who he wanted to be. He fought himself to no dial any number. He needed to control him. This was the first day he hasn't seen Jill all day long since they met, but especially since they started talking. He wasn't used to not know about her or see her. She wasn't the type to call back either, she was tough on the fall. And that's what caught his attention, her game, her mystery. He felt like dominating, but she was the only one who he wasn't able to do it, make his game, play his whole seduction. She gave the cards either. Strangely it was the perfect way to get his attention, the mice and cat game. All the other girls did what he wanted, they were predictable, but not Jill. She shook his mind, when he thought he knew what she had in store, she totally turned the table. Sometimes it got his energy, his mental energy dried, but at the same time it inspired him. Was he being a lady man? Or was him in love?

The only thing he knew was that their physical attraction was huge, but was it only carnal or something else? Why was he afraid to make the next move? Right now, even himself had his own answers. Even himself didn't know what he was thinking or feeling, just that he wanted to see her, he missed her, he wanted more… but how much? For how long?

His insane thoughts were cut when his doorbell rang and it was Claire.

-_ Hey! _He said

_- Hi, thought you weren't home, but I saw the lights turned on. I called you but you didn't answer… _she said

_- Really? You called me? When?_

_- Just now, before the doorbell…_

He got his cell on his hand and noticed the missed calls.

_- Sorry, didn't feel it._ He apologized

_- Are you alright? _She asked worried

_- Yeah, why? Do I look bad?_

_- Hum, maybe… you seem distant, something wrong?_ She was concerned

-_ Nope… I'm fine, but what are you doing here?_

_- I felt like being updated. _She said smiling

_- On what? _He replied confused

_- You know… Chris… Jill…_ she answered teasing as she watched his tense face at hearing the feminine name and turned to the side his face

Before he could answer, his cell rang and he almost had a heart attack. He was blank, his heart beat faster than ever, his mouth dried. It was a mixture of tenseness and happiness, but all compacted, he didn't want to show it, he didn't want Claire to notice it, but it was too late, Claire was good at slightest signs. Claire watched Leon's embarrassment and couldn't help herself to laugh.

_  
- Jill! Hi! _He answered the phone

_- Leon… Hi! I'm sorry to interrupt you…_ Jill asked at hearing some noise laughing on Leon's side

_- You're not interrupting me… why do you say that?_ He said

_- Guess you were having fun, I heard your chick laughing… call you later, I dialed the wrong number, bye…_

_- NO!!!! Wait!_

_- Sorry Leon, but I was meant to call Claire, dialed the wrong number… yours and hers are looked alike_

_- I know, but Claire is here, not my chick_… he explained

Hearing Claire's name was still hard. There they were once again together at his place, she was laughing, and they were probably having a great time.

-_ Really? Guess she lives there, but anyway tell her that I got information about Chris's possible whereabouts._

_- She doesn't live here and you know that, she just got here… _he was interrupted

_- You don't have to explain yourself about anything to me…_ she said

_- I'm not explaining myself!_

Claire knew Jill was jealous at this point for the tenor of the conversation, she needed to help cleaning it, and she didn't want to screw anything. She knew what both felt for each other even though they denied it. She signed to him that she wanted to talk to Jill

_- She wants to talk to you…_ he warned Jill

_- Ok. _Jill took a deep breath

_- Hi. _Claire said

_- Hi! _Jill replied disguising her rough tone

_- I'm sorry if I made you think wrong about me here in his place, it's not what you're thinking, I know what you two feel and I don't want to get between it and you know that, I just came here to let him know that I'm going to Europe to find Chris. You know you two have being helping me on that, that's all!_

_- Speaking of Chris I've got an info about his possible whereabouts. _She ignored Claire's comment

- _Where? _Claire replied excited

While Jill and Claire talked Leon went to the fridge to get some soda or maybe something with some alcohol. He was stressed by now. Inside he had an urge to go to Jill's house, he wanted to see her, he wanted to talk to her, it wasn't enough just had heard her voice on the phone. Things end up being different from what he thought, before he just wanted to hear her voice and he thought he would be satisfied, but hearing her right now just made him want more and plus, there was the misunderstanding about Claire, he felt wrong, somehow a bit ashamed. Even knowing nothing had happened, but Jill was the complication in person! She was hard to convince and when finally things seemed to be doing well, this happened. They hadn't talked yet since the "date" and when they finally speak, things go dark, but this time he wasn't being able to hold himself like the other times, now he was getting involved without noticing it. He was losing control. He went to his bedroom to change his clothes. He was determined to clear things up. He wore his jeans and a black shirt, brushed his teeth and used some perfume. He got back to the living room where Claire was sitting on the couch silently.

_  
- Where are you going? _She asked him curious

_- Get some fresh air…_

_- I'm leaving to Europe, I'm going to find more clues about Chris, he might be there as Jill told me and also to get more info about Umbrella. That's what I came here exactly._

_- I know, but are you sure that he is really there?_

_- Hope so, but if he's not, it won't stop me until I find him._

_- Ok, I'll try some things on my ends as well, I'll let you know._

_- Thanks… and before I forget, go easy on her, watch your voice tone, your sarcasm, your irony, I explained things as well on the phone, but with you it's different, so take it easy. She's still on that fragile space that happens after a date…_

_- And you think I'm not?_

_- I know both of you are, that's why I'm telling you this. Not only take it easy on her, but on you either… but she is the one who is like an oyster..._

_- Don't tell me that! I know that! And how I do know! I gotta explain myself, it's just one day we haven't talked or seeing each other after that, not only for this space shit thing, but also I've got a mission to go and it will make me disappear more days and knowing that person in particular I know what she's going to think… that's the main reason I'm going there! I can't hold on anymore… and I'm glad this happened; it gave me courage to make my step._

_- Tell all this to her, not me… I know Leon and good luck and don't give up, she's worth it!_

_- The harder the better! _He replied with determination on his tone, both smiled

_- So, I'll set you free now! _She said as they headed to the door

_- Good luck on your journey either and anything you need me, just let me know!_

_- Thanks, I will_

They hugged a good bye and he drove to Jill's home.

**

* * *

  
That's it for now guys. Hope you liked it. Sorry for any misspellings and feel free to review it. bye! =]**


	10. Involved

**Here it is the Chap 10!! Wow, I never imagined it. I want to thank everyone that review this fic and that also keep reading it. It makes my day!! Things now just tend to be unfolded. Things are going to be rushed now, it doesn't mean it's going to be whatever, but it's going to be focused separately for remarkable things. I'm terrible with numbers and dates, so if you want more details, play the game..haha. Stop the talking, enjoy it! =] **

* * *

Jill was walking around her house after Claire's call. She knew Claire hadn't done anything on purpose or bad, she knew a bit Claire as far as she had already dated her brother. So she could affirm with more intimacy about Claire's real intentions. She knew Claire knew about her feelings for Leon. But it was hard for her to let go of some one that she got so attached in the past few years. She barely knew Leon. She was afraid to let go and get hurt once again for the same matters. She knew that Chris wasn't going to become what she wanted, she had already dealt with it, but as far as she wasn't going to fall in love again, but this happened way before she could anticipate. Ready or not she had to deal with it!

She remembered everything Leon had said to her that night. In one hand she was satisfied he hasn't showed up since then. This gave her a time to settle things down inside her, but in the other, she feared it had only been that, it made her angry and upset. Though, she had being denied. She knew she didn't easy things on and it could back off people. Sometimes it was what she really wanted. Not being with Chris still made her feel comfortable somehow, but at the same time, she was wasting her time and now with this huge battle against Umbrella, time was definitely something relative more than it already means. She heard her doorbell. It was 9:40pm, not that late, but she wasn't expecting anyone.

-_Who is it? _She asked

- _It's me!_

Her heart and her body shivered at hearing that voice, Leon's voice. She placed her hands next to her chest to relax more even though it was useless. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She didn't even think of how she was dressed. The wind blew softly and she smelled his perfume.

_  
- What are you doing here?_ She asked holding her cheerful inside

_  
- I wanted to see you._

_  
- It's late! _She said

_  
- You're awake! _He replied

_  
- Yeah, I'm still awake, you had what you wanted, bye! _She said in a dry tone, but it was part of her plan, she wanted to test him. She held her laugh at his face so confused

_  
- What? _He said out of focus

_  
- You said you wanted to see me… you've already done it, just saw me, so now you can leave! _She continued her play

_  
- You know what I meant! _He replied incredulous

_  
- I know what you meant… I guess_… she said vaguely

-_ Why are you doing this to me? What do you guess? I came here in peace and that's what you give to me, I don't understand you! _He said intrigued by her treatment

_  
- I don't understand you either! I don't get you at all! And don't play the victim on me… you expected what? A cheerful girl jumping over you? I told you, I'm not like that! _She replied

_  
- I'm not playing the victim, you are the complicated one! And I know you're not like that I couldn't expect any cheerfulness from you towards me anyway… I'm already aware of that! _He replied intrigued

_  
- And you're the one who said who came on "peace", I wonder if you didn't…. accusing me of things… wow. _She replied sarcastically

_  
- If you don't want me, just let me know. I won't break if you say it, I'm not made of glass!_

_  
- I don't think I'm the one who don't want you as far as I remember! _Now she was done with the play, she didn't expect this level

_  
- Is that why you're like that? I can't believe it!_

_  
- Why?_

_  
- I told you how I am, and I showed you I'm different, plus, I'm not the one who said who wasn't getting laid with the other as far as I remember! I kept my words and also I made you keep your own words! I'm not the one who you should be mad at!_

This one made her shiver. He was right, even hating it she had to admit it. It was a shocking sentence, hurtful, but a true one. She didn't have words to reply this one. She just knew she had gone too far, not only with the current play, but with her arrogant actions towards him. He was giving himself, he was crossing her barriers and still was there, but if she continued with that game she was playing to lose and she couldn't say that he was like the others… besides, she couldn't control herself anymore, she felt like setting herself free and maybe it was the time. Not a full one, but it was her turn to move.

_  
- I know you're different! You proved that, is that what you wanted? So you've got it! _She spoke softly and straight to his eyes. He paid full attention at her, he was taking her seriously and she saw that in his eyes

_  
- I'm sorry for being so bitchy. I can't stand it anymore. You're too intense for me to hold any longer (_she laughed a bit at saying about his intenseness)… _I don't want you to be mad at me, because I'm not mad at you… I know I'm tense and harsh, but that's the way I am… I'm a Virgo person, I know that's not an excuse, but it explains a bit my hard way. But I'll stop it, I've already got my answer and I hope you're still up to…_

_  
- I want the pearl, you are the pearl. To get it I gotta cross the oyster…_ he spoke softly either

_  
- I'm a riddle. _She joked

_  
- So am I! _He took it back, both smiled

_  
- Come on in! _She invited him

- _Do you want anything to drink? Water, soda, juice?_

_  
- I want something else, but I accept the drink for now. _He answered mischievously, she laughed

_  
- Boys… _She replied astonished

Leon studied her, all of her traces, her curves. He noticed her light blue silk nightdress. It made her body even more evident and sexy. Her toned legs. She was perfect and feminine. This time he was seeing more than he saw at the date. Now he was seeing her real one and also not that regular all covered girl who sometimes looked like a man.

Jill could feel she was being studied, she could feel his eyes on her even without looking at him. She knew how she was dressed and she also knew that he was still a man! Definitely he would notice this kind of thing.

_- You didn't answer what you'd like to drink! _She turned around and caught him looking down, she could say it was at her legs; she held her laugh and noticed his embarrassment.

_- Whatever you want to offer me is fine to me. _He replied awkward trying not to blush even more

She sat next to him. He smelled her perfume either as she passed in front of him. He could say she had just showered. There was an awkward silence.

_  
- So… what are you doing here exactly?_ She broke the silence

_  
- To talk…_

_  
- About?_

_  
- Things…_

_  
- Humm… only talk? _She teased a bit looking at him in the eyes

- _Maybe… _He did the same game as he watched her take a sip of the juice and bit her lips discreetly and seductively. She knew how to hypnotize him

- _So let's talk…_ She replied

_  
- I've got a mission to go…_ He said sadly

-_ When? Where? Of what? _She asked just like she had being shot

_  
- Anytime, in several cities, it's a bullshit, nothing interesting, it's mostly to babysit the president… _he answered in his ironic way as the usual

_  
- "Bullshit"? _She laughed at this definition of his

-_ Yeah, it's not dangerous you know, but it will take days. He's got to travel around the country. I just know it will take more than a week_

_  
- So you came here to tell me that you're going to disappear so I can't freak out…_

_  
- Sort of it, but why do you say freak out?_

_  
- You're giving me explanations so I can't go crazy after the date and get formulating untrue things… and…I'll… I appreciated it. _She changed what she was going to say

_  
- You'll?_ He noticed it

_  
- Don't worry, I liked to be informed, I'm being honesty!_

_  
- I know, but you were going to say something else…_

_  
- No I wasn't!_

_  
- Yes, you were!_

_  
- Nope!_

_  
- Yeap!_

_  
- If you think so, what do you think I was going to say? _She leaned her face next to his

He couldn't get any longer, he knew what she wanted, he also wanted. Both hadn't planned it.

_  
- Are you sure about that? _He asked staring at her with centimeters apart

_  
- Yeah! Why not? Are you? _She teased more as she passed her hand over his thigh

_  
- Yeah, I am, but I didn't want things to happen like that, but this mission was the shit… _he could barely speak as she massaged him all over with her delicate hand. Over his thigh, over his abs, passed her fingers over his arm and seduced him with her big blue eyes and lips

_  
- Eventually it would happen… _She shivered as he caressed her skin and hair slightly and kissed slowly her chin and then her cheek, her neck and ear prolonging her desire for his mouth.

He tasted her skin delighting it. She smelled incredible. She searched for his neck and ear either and bite it a bit. She prompted herself over his lap. He watched her with delight. Her breasts and parted legs around him as they succumbed to the full and passionate kiss and then delivered themselves to their feelings trough the night.

* * *

Both couldn't believe they were on each other arms as they woke up with her alarm clock ringing. They even forgot they had other duties. They didn't want that moment to come to an end. They kept on her bed, laid down and caressing each other as much as they had time before anything could interrupt them, more specifically his cell phone.

They got up and took a shower together; they didn't want to get apart any time soon, had breakfast. Everything was perfect until his phone rang.

_  
- Ok, I'll be there. _He hung up

_  
- Are you already leaving? _She asked sadly

_  
- I have time for you…_

_  
- What time do you have to be there?_

_  
- Don't worry about that, I have time for you!_ He smiled subtly

_  
- You don't have to go anymore? _She couldn't help the brightness in her eyes

_  
- I still have to go, but not in this one. They prefer me on action things… _He joked

_  
- But you said you'd be there…_

_  
- Yeah, at the HQ._

_  
- Hummm, so you just have to work "normally" and then free at night? _She hugged him

_  
- Yeah, now you got it! _He hugged her back

_  
- This mission was really true? _She asked

_  
- Yeah, you think I made it? pff… why would I do that?_

_  
- Well… you know, to get what you wanted! _She teased

_  
- And screw my film?? Haha, funny! No lady, it was true, but I'm glad they changed their minds… to get celibate for days was gonna be awful…_

_  
- Celibate????_

_  
- Yeah, celibate? Don't you know what it is?_

_  
- Of course I do know what it is! But I don't know why you said that…_

_  
- Do you really think I get screwing around? If you do, you're wrong! _He was interrupted

_  
- Haha, just like you're a virgin!_

_  
- No, I'm not a virgin and you know that! But it doesn't mean I am a soap!_

_  
- A soap?? Hahaha, I love your definitions Leon! But you're a man, a hot one, it rains women over you!_

_  
- Yes, I am a man, not a man whore!_

_  
- You're so innocent!_

Both just couldn't get enough of each other, as they played as the usual even talking like that.

_  
- I used to, I won't deny it, but not anymore_ .

_  
- Ok, I believe it, but why would you get celibate? Because of me???_ She said surprised

_  
- You definitely underestimate yourself Jill… You totally do!_

_  
- Why do you say that?_

_  
- You're the all I'd ever want and even more, not only physically, but the whole package, there's no reason for me to chase around when I already have the best… unless you stop giving it…_

_  
- We're not even dating Leon!_

_  
- So that was it, just this one nightstand, is that what you're saying? _He was shocked

_  
- No, but you don't have to do that… we're still knowing each other…_

_  
- And just because of it I gotta take anyone while it's decided if we'll date or not? Sorry, but it's already happening!_

_  
- I'm just saying you're free, I respect your libido, but if you don't want to have it, it's ok, but then just don't throw it on my face any "sacrifice" you've made about it._

_  
- The only sacrifice I have to do about you is to hold myself while away from you just because I only want you! _He said while holding her from behind

_  
- Just one more thing… _she said

_  
- Hum, here you come! _He joked she smiled

_  
- Just for curiosity, now you got me curious about what you said…_

_  
- Ok…_

_  
- You said it's already happening… so… how long are you… without it? _She asked embarrassed as hell

_  
- It's been a while… _he answered

_  
- Ok, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that…it was stupid_

_  
- It's ok, I don't mind, you can ask me anything_

_  
- Ask I know, but precision is another story… _she teased

-_ Well, not taking in consideration last night…before that the last time was in September, more specifically in the night before going to Raccoon…_

_  
-Hum, so a girl was the reason why you got late… maybe it saved your life!_

_  
- Maybe or maybe not… I can't still figure it out, but whatever, what matters is the present._

_  
- Yeah, you're right… I want to know everything, I like to know things, but now I've got to get dressed, Barry is leaving to Canada and I'm going to say goodbye to him._

_  
- Wow, thanks, I'm been kicked out!_

_  
- I didn't say that, I said I'm getting dressed, didn't say you couldn't come together!_

_  
- You're so evil lady, so evil, you do whatever you want with me and I can't go against you! That's not fair! _As they kissed passionately

They changed and went to the airport together… It was just the beginning.

**

* * *

  
That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review it and any suggestion… Bye =]**


	11. Anxious

**Hey guys, a bit of a long time, sorry for the long, but college is killing me!!! We're in the 11****th**** chap!, I had no idea it would get this far! I want thank ****trendykitty****, ****Grusnoid**** and ****Stardust4**** for their reviews and for being following my fic! I'm really thankful for you guys! Sorry for the misspellings and this chap is more cheesy than what I'm used in life, but… stop the talking. I'll try not to take too long to update it! Enjoy it! **

* * *

**It was January 1999**

"_**Once Chris disappeared from the Mansion incident, he was near impossible to track down. But using my new found position in the government, I eventually discovered his location. I would contact his sister, but she was a ghost herself, so I turned my search over to Claire then and eventually learned of her confinement on Rockfort Island. I shared this information with Chris and he asked me to arrange a rescue mission before he set off on his own to find her…"**_

_  
Jill and I have been together for about two months. Our relationship is doing great. We had our first Christmas together, it was so funny when we went to buy the tree, but in the end everything did fine, we got to an agreement._

_  
But not everything is a fairy tale, Claire's disappearance and Chris's hidden track just got things tense, more than they already were, but my position in the government made things a bit easier. It was succeeded and finally the group was complete._

It was a great weather day. Not too hot, not too cold. Chris was taking a shower. After finishing it he went to the bedroom to put his clothes on and then to meet with Jill.

_  
- Hey sis, hey Jill! _Chris greeted them as soon as he saw them talking about something and stopped when they saw him

_  
- Hi! _They said simultaneously

_  
- I have to go, I have some things to do, we'll see later… _Claire said

_  
- I just barely got here, why are you running away? _Chris said

_  
- I was just making company to Jill until you arrive. _She explained

_  
- Be safe, see ya later! _He replied

_  
- You two, behave yourselves. _She said laughing and left

_  
- It's good to see you back! _Jill said

- _It's good to be back even though I haven't given up my objective! _He looked determined

_  
- I know and neither haven't I, but just don't leave again just like you did, you've got all of us worried._

- _So… you missed me? _Chris said after a pause

_  
- Of course I did, I'm your partner and friend! I get worried about you. _She replied

_  
- Right… friend… and partner!( _He spoke almost whispering)…_ Yeah, I know how much you care about people. I just didn't realize how much mystery I did and for so long…_

_  
- I know Chris. I know how much obstinate you get about things and especially the big ones. I understand and I with you on that one! You can count on me whatever you need, but just don't go missing again!_

Both smiled at each other.

_  
- What are doing tonight? _He asked

_  
- Tonight… hum, nothing. _She answered after remembering Leon was on a mission and would just come back in three days in the minimum.

_  
- Do you mind join me at my place? I have to show you lots of information I've got and also for us to talk. You'll tell me what's going on with my sis and your life…_

_  
- My life? _She asked intrigued

_  
- Yes, your life, what you've been doing about life post Raccoon with my absence._

_  
- Hum, right you just want to know that…like I didn't know you! _She said ironic

_  
- I missed you too partner! _He said smiling and she did the same

* * *

Leon was traveling around the country as the President's bodyguard as a mission. He wasn't enjoying at all the idea of being "babysitting" an adult, but it was part of the job. At least he wouldn't have to fight against BOWS or anything like that. However it was a pain in the ass no to do anything either. He only needed to be himself as the usual… serious and sometimes sarcastic when people would see the president and would try to approach him or get closer. Every where they would go it was the same thing, day or night. And when he had some time off he texted or called Jill about his boredom.

It was 6pm when he called Jill.

_  
- Hello. _She answered

_  
- Hey sweet heart, how are you? _He spoke in a romantic tone

_  
- Way better now! And you? _She answered

_  
- Besides my boredom, I'm fine… only missing my other half._

_  
- Other half? Are you that needing and bored? I'd better reach you; I don't want to get worried about you._

_  
- Hahaha, I wouldn't complain if you'd come to me, but it's not needing, I'm just missing you and it's your entire fault!_

_  
- My fault, why? _

_  
- Because you're the cause of my missing and you gave me that bad habit of always having your presence every single day! _

_  
- I love you baby! You know that, and you also know if I could I would never get away from you, but talking about bad habits, you're giving me that one either. I'm not used with you romantic! Hahaha, I'm becoming a spoiled girl and thanks to you! _She said joking

_  
- I love you too and I don't mind spoiling you, I'm just like that with you, but the others, they suffer my irony and freezing mood. You're lucky! But I'm luckier on having you!_

_  
- Oh! Where are you?_

_  
- Chicago. Why?_

_  
- Just to know… and when do you come back?_

_  
- It's scheduled for Friday, but you know… things can change…_

_  
- I know, and I'll suffer until there, that's not fair!_

_  
- Same here!_

_  
- Chris is thankful for what you've done for Claire; tonight I'm going there to see him…_

_  
- Tonight? It's already 6pm and I'm on your way, sorry, go there and we talk later… _he didn't like to know she was going to visit Chris by herself. He knew she didn't have feelings for him anymore, however…

_  
- You don't have to be jealous, I won't do anything. You know that, he's my partner and have been gone for too long, we have things to talk about, but we're just friends._ She explained as she noticed his jealousy

_  
- I'm not jealous! _He almost yelled

_  
- Right! _She said in an ironic way

_  
- Whatever! I'm self confident and he's the one who have to prepare himself as far as I know he doesn't know about us yet, am I wrong?_

_  
- Yeah, you two have to hold yourselves when you two meet, and so do I! _(She said holding her laughter, he was so jealous!)… _And he doesn't know yet, but I think tonight is the day when he'll learn it. I'm going prepared. _

_  
- If he does anything to you, he'll have to deal with me… Wesker won't be any problem next to what I'm able to do if he touches you!_

_  
- I know that, but he's not crazy to go against me, he'll have to deal with me either!_

_  
- It's great to hear your voice, I get imagining you, but I have to go now. "sitting" is calling me. Call you later for the updates and be careful! _he changed subjects_  
_

_  
- Too bad you have to go, I like to hear you too. don't worry I will! You be careful too._

_  
- Ok, love you!_

_  
- Love you too!_

_  
- I love you more!_

_  
- I love you even more!_

_  
- My love for you is forever and ever!_

_  
- Mine for you is eternal!_

_  
- Hahaha, I'll call you later and be awake… and I was almost forgetting, It wasn't any problem, all the opposite, it was my pleasure to help a friend in need. And if I could I would do it again!_

_  
- I know! I'll wait for your call. _She said

_  
- Ok, bye! Love you! And kisses all over your body! _He said

_  
- Humm, I felt it, but I want it in person! bye, love you too!_

_  
- So do I! I can hardly wait!_

And both hung up. And Jill went to shower and get ready to go visit Chris. She knew tonight was the night when he'd learn about her relationship with Leon. It was the night she would tell him that she was free of his handcuffs. How would he react? She could only say one thing, she was nervous inside.

**

* * *

  
That's it for now, I know it's a short one, but that's what I got! Hehe. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review it! Until next chap. I'll try not to take that much long!! =]**


	12. The Truth

**Hey guys, I was inspired and anxious to write this chap already, actually it was one of the chaps I feel and felt anxious to write. This was just the first one, there will come more ahead. I can't hardly wait to get the story to there..hehe. Sorry for any misspellings or "eaten" words, but I did it so fast and sleepy, that I couldn't revise it properly. Actually I do that and have been done it with all the previous chapters, even the first one. In the last chap I mentioned the own game line, I forgot to put it there! The first paragraph is from Resident Evil The Dark Side Chronicles. Stop the talking, hope you enjoy this chap… see ya! =]**

* * *

Chris was standing in front of the mirror after taking shower and getting dressed to meet Jill. It'd been a long time since they had been together just both of them. He knew they weren't together as a couple anymore, mostly due to his own fault. Even been with her, it was like they were in an open relationship. He got chasing around and didn't like to be charged. Besides, that was their "agreement". They would see until where it would go, but they wouldn't have any obligations with each other. Easy said than done! Jill eventually fell in love with him. And so did he for her, but he was still a guy… a hot one. He wasn't the type of person who likes to be bossed without saying anything. So the arguments between them just increased. Maybe he took too much advantage on Jill's patience, maybe he was afraid of getting into a deep relationship after the last one he had. Actually that was how he and Jill got closer. Besides had seen her curved body and beauty and her partnership, she was the one who listened to his complaining about "the girlfriend".

"_It was early 1996, the year when Barry invited me to join STARS. I had a good record, even though my confronting personality could blow it away. I was in a long relationship about 5 years. I liked my girlfriend, but I was too young for a deep thing, actually I still think I am still young for stuff like that, but I don't want to take a rush on that, I've got more important things to handle with. But at that time, I didn't have this issue, I had a normal life. I was in the Air Force, I had status because of my skills and had I "perfect" girlfriend. But the weight of the years together just got things complicated. She wanted more, she pushed me and so did her family. I could think about that, but not in a hurry. I wanted to enjoy more my freedom, my youth. I had plenty of girls chasing me around, beautiful and interesting girls. How could I say refuse while I was already getting too wasted with my relationship? I tried so many times to break up with her, but she couldn't accept it, so I was her choice to go through all that. I wouldn't stop my life because of her. She made her choice by not accepting the break up, so I did my choice either, I'll live my life no matter what you think of me!_

_And so things were messy like that, I know I could've be more of a man and try to set things with her, but inside I was already too tired of trying on something I didn't want to make work anymore. Plus, I was on my 22 and 23 when I started getting faded about her. I wasn't the type of guy for a serious thing, I was just starting to live. And there, there was Jill. My partner at STARS. Her way to be just captive me, my curiosity. She had her harsh personality when she needed to, but still she was a girl. Emotional and caring. Always willing for a hand, for an advise, for a company. We were connected somehow. At first instance she didn't give me a chance, I thought of giving up, but I learned how to deal with her. Even though trying I just couldn't get away from her. I wanted her. However I didn't want to let go of my comfort yet. I had all I wanted. Work really helped us to get even closer. We spent a lot of time together; even our desks were next to each other. I used to tell her about my girlfriend and she just listened and sometimes she told me what to do and stuff like that. But time is something you can't run away from and eventually we happened to go to the next level. In the beginning I felt a bit of guiltiness, I was cheating! I knew it wasn't the first time, but with her I was developing feelings I never intended to. And finally I managed to get rid of the relationship. The beginning with Jill was perfect. We were always together, always having fun and being happy. But once again, time just got me wasted again. I tried to control me, but it sometimes was stronger than me. We were never in a real dating, but we can say we kind of dated, just taking exception we still were free to do whatever we wanted to. And as the time passed, I got more distant emotionally from her. We kept the work ship and friendship, but that was that. I can say we eventually had the benefits… what can I say, we were still very attracted to each other, even nowadays I feel very attracted to her, but I don' t know what happens in my head, but I just can't give myself easily like that. I know she is a great person, great woman and can be my best shot, perhaps…_

_I know I've done a lot of stupid mistakes and that I shouldn't ask for an apology, but after Raccoon I'm a different man. Maybe I can give myself I little bit more… and see where it goes…"_

Chris was nervous. He was trying to get back with Jill. He knew he had hurt her a lot with his actions, but this time he was willing to change it. He wanted someone he could always count on and she was that one. Not only in partnership, but also in love matter. He was decided to end that on off relationship they had. He intended to take her for a walk in the park where it was beautiful at night. With the lightning, the fresh air, the music and couples spending time together romantically. He was going to talk to her about everything. He gave a last look in the mirror before he answered the door.

_- Good evening beautiful! _He greeted Jill and hugged her

_- Good evening! _Her heart accelerated with his hug

_- I'm glad you came about time…let's go!_

_- Where?_

_- Walk, I didn't invite you to stay home._

_- Ok._

Both went walking to the park nearby. It was a fresh night. The lights illuminated the streets. People walking going home from work, others going out for a time. Jill and Chris talked during the walk about other things such as Raccoon and Umbrella for a while. They stopped at a hot dog and he bought her one and a soda and they went eating until the park that was already near. They sat down on a bench. They enjoyed a moment of silence while they ate. When they finished Chris gave a deep breath. Jill felt like he wanted to say something, she had a soft gasp.

Chris looked at her in the eye and smiled.

-_ It's a beautiful night!_

_- Yes, it is! _She replied back tense inside. She knew him and that look of his and shivered at the touch of his pinkie on her hand. She opened her eyes and bit her lips and then closed her eyes trying to keep control. She knew what she felt for Leon, she was in love with him, but she couldn't deny that Chris was a remarkable person in her life. She had dedicated herself to him for the past 3 years, they had a deep connection, but he had had his chance… lots of them, she couldn't keep accepting him every time he did a mistake and then he would come back as if was nothing. It wasn't right, and now she had someone else. She had already made hard his way to her heart and just because of a simple and single touch she would through it all away. Leon in less than 4 months had been much way dedicated then accumulating all of Chris's, romantically speaking. Chris was a great guy for sure in all the matters, but relationship. And he managed to become the "doubtful" course. She had already moved on sentimentally from him.

She gave a deep breath and moved herself a bit away from him. He noticed it and felt he had been rejected and it hurt him somehow. He hadn't even said a word… but words weren't needed between them as they knew each other very well and just with a glimpse or a gesture, each could understand what the other meant.

_- I don't want to be rude or anything like that, but, just say what you have to say because we need to talk. _She spoke making a huge effort not to tremble her voice

_- I know. But give a minute ok? I need to find the right words and with you moving away from me just made it a bit hard and I understand you do that, your reasons… I know I've done enough to you not to trust or want me back, I know about my mistakes, but… but… I'm a different man now. I want to make things right!..._

_- Sorry, I can't!_

_- Why? I promise things will be different this time. I'll prove you! You don't have to give me an answer right away, but promise you'll think about it!_

_- I won't! I'm sorry Chris_

_- Why not Jill? Why? Have you forgotten what we've been through? Have you already buried me just like that, so fast? Am I nothing to you anymore? Tell me!_

Jill was restless, sweating coldly, couldn't find an easy way to tell him about Leon. Of course she hadn't forgotten Chris or buried him like that as he implied, but now she was on another way. She was far from him, she took a long resistance and time to do that, but now she couldn't turn back her decision. She couldn't face him in the eyes; she wasn't ashamed of her relationship… however… it was Chris who she was facing now!

_- Chris… I'm… I'm sorry, but… but I can't… Because… because I'm with somebody else. _She was voiceless

-_ You what? _Chris couldn't believe his ears, but he could feel every inch of him inside breaking apart, every peace of it.

_- That what you heard._

_- Who??? You're lying, I don't believe you!_

_- Why would I lie to you about this?_

_- To hurt me! To make me feel what you felt!_

_- You're wrong! It's the truth!_

_- So tell me, who this jerk is, huh? Look at me in the eye Jill!_

* * *

Claire was laid on her bed with the window open, feeling the soft wind coming through there. She was finding a very hard time now. She couldn't stop thinking about Steve. The much she remembered him, the more she hated Umbrella. She kept thinking what could had been if Steve was still alive. They may had met for a very short period of time, but they connected with each other somehow she couldn't explain and she missed him just like if she met him forever. He saved her. She was alive because of him. Even as a monster he still was unable to hurt her, to kill her. How could she love someone she never touched? The anger inside her just intensified more and more as she remembered she had lost someone important to her for Umbrella. However, she still wasn't on the field profile. She wasn't the fighter. With Steve's death and Sherry's story she decided she'd help people from behind the cameras. She would've become a rescuer. She didn't want to be rescued and see those people die right in front of her. That was too much for to handle. She would still fight, she would still get revenge, but in a more passive way. She was decided to turn that pain for Steve into her fuel to take Umbrella down with the others. She would make justice for Steve's death. She gave a deep sigh and cried a little bit more as her energies fade and she fell into a sleep.

* * *

Leon was nervous. He knew at the time Jill would be with Chris. He knew things wouldn't be as pacific as it could be, but he knew about Chris's explosive personality. They had seen only twice and it was when he got in contact with Chris about Claire's confinement and when they came back from her rescue and it didn't even take that long, as Chris had to adapt to be in the group once again and he had to go to his mission for the government. They hadn't talked yet. Not as "friends" or anything else, just business.

He felt like calling Jill, but he was busy babysitting the president, however he was distracted, he was worried about the situation. He felt like running away from there and taking the first flight back to Jill. And how he wished he could teleport right now. He felt like calling Claire either, but he knew what she was going through, so to involve her on his own problems wasn't an option. He was curious; he wanted to know how things were going on and how bad! Even though all that tense, nobody had noticed his nervous breaking down, he was too good at keeping things to himself, even more now he was been trained for this kind of things. But in the love matter… trainment doesn't give solutions. He just prayed he could come back to the hotel and call Jill.

* * *

Jill was nervous, she wanted to say Leon's name, but Chris's pressure was driving her crazy. She had already started talking, but revealing his name was a totally different thing, due to Claire and Leon past "touching lips". Probably Chris knew something about it or maybe not, but she sensed that Chris had a judgment of Leon without even knowing him. But with a deep breath she looked at him in the eye and said.

_- Leon!_

_- What???? _He was incredulous

_- Yes, him!_

_- You've got to be kidding me!!! That son of a bitch??? That man whore??? I don't believe you!!! _He even stood up from the bench and walked from side to side with his hand on his hair

_- Don't you dare talking about him and calling him names… you're no example of a man for that Chris Redfield!!! _She stood up either and nervous

_- I can't believe that!!! I couldn't expect that from you… you!!! I can't believe what you've become and got!!!_

_- And now you're calling me names either, huh! Very beautiful coming from you!_

_- There's not beauty in what you've turned on. On which level you've got. Dating that kind of guy! I thought you could choose better, I thought you had a better judgment of things… I was wrong!_

_- I can't believe you are saying this things to me and most of all… calling me names! And to talk about my judgment, I must agree with you when it turns to you and to what we had. You're no different from that kind of person you're implying he is! You're see him just like if he were you and tell what… he's not!_

_- Whatever… you're blind just because he's the blond and blue eyes and a chaser! That's what women like! Congratulations, you've just surprised me! I thought you were different…_

_-Same to you! I don't have to give explanations about my life! Whatever what you think, but I'm not letting him go, like you or not, you're not my boss or my father, and even if you were, you're just nobody to tell me what to do, what to live or who!_

_- Do as you want! But I never expected you'd get involved with a guy like that! Never!_

_- Yeah, but I did… you!_

_- Don't compare me to him, I'm not like him!_

_- Really?_

_- Really!_

_- So I guess I was involved with another Chris Redfield who just happened to be Claire's brother and my partner either… I must have been into another dimension at that time, that's the only explanation!_

_- Why him? Even that jerk Carlos would better than him!_

_- You're pretty much updated about my personal life huh? Me and the enemy? Now I'm surprised with your judgment either!_

_- Why not? Leon did the same shit in getting involved with the enemy either… or he did forget to tell you that?_

Jill's heart almost jumped out of her chest with this sentence of his. He also knew about Ada Wong… Ada… she just hated her! She couldn't hear or remember that woman existence, her blood just boiled with fever! She just got speechless facing Chris with anger.

_- I guess you remember that name right? We saw it at the mansion and even her historic with that Umbrella scientist… John!_

_- I remember! _She replied sharply

_- So… he's no different in getting involved with the enemy… and there's more, he just plays with people, including my sister and That I don't forgive! I hate that guy!_

_- You don't know him! He's not that kind of person you say he is… he's just not!_

_- Yeah, you two are too alike; you two deserve each other for sure. Both got involved with the enemy and play with people… hope you'll be happy!_

_- I don't know what you've heard about him and Claire, but I tell you… you're wrong. They never had anything…_

_- He kissed her! He played with her!_

_- He didn't play, and Claire is already grown enough to know what she does about her own life either…_

_- He made her cry!_

_- She's crying over Steve!!!_

_- I know and whatever, I simply hate him and that's it! I'll accept him as an ally against Umbrella and I'm thankful that he helped me out with Claire… but besides that… I Hate Him! And one day you will see the truth!_

_- This day who will see is you!_

_- I doubt it!_

_- Whatever…_

The silence came. Other people just watched them with curiosity and worried. They stood there a few minutes without looking at each other. They seemed two complete strangers. Jill gave the first move as she turned her back and started walking away.

_- Where are you going? _Chris said

_- Home… _

_- Alone?_

_- Yes… it's not too far…_

_- But it's dark!_

_- I can handle myself._

_- I know, but I'll go with you_

_- You don't have to!_

_- But I want to! I don't want anything bad happening to you…_

_- Besides what you've said and done to me tonight? No problem, nothing can be more hurtful and ridiculous than that!_

_- I'm sorry! I know I overreacted… _He looked down ashamed

If there was one thing Jill loved must about Chris, was his humbleness on admitting his failures. He didn't think he was the king of the truth and it captived her. She wasn't mad at him anymore as at the climax moment, she just couldn't hate him for much longer. That's how their relationship always worked. They had their up and downs just like everybody. And she also understood his reaction, she knew he didn't expect that and she also predicted that would happen, she went to his meet ready! But being called names was the extreme, but she had already forgotten that… she didn't want lose Chris. They were partners, but ahead of that, they were friends and she knew she could always count on him. And it always proved to be right, even after that arguing, he was worried about her safety. He simply knew how to take care of her, he simply knew how to calm her down… she only feared the meet of him with Leon… that was something to happen anytime soon. She gave a deep breath.

_- Ok, it's already in the past… _she said calmly

_- Good, if you want to, we could spend a bit more of a time here or wherever… besides I invited you to go out with me, so… I'll take you home, but, let's just enjoy a bit more… besides I still haven't lost you for that jerk…_

_- Don't even start it!_

_- Haha, I know, but it's the truth! You're still my partner and friend!_

_- Always!_ She replied smiling softly

- _Even? _He gave his hand to her

_- Even! _She shook it and they smiled

Now what they only needed was time. Time to heal, time to wait and time to reunite. Time to heal the wounds of the heart and loss, time to wait the inevitable and time to overcome the differences and all to be one reunited against the same goal.

**

* * *

  
Well, that was it. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review and tell me your opinions or suggestions. 'Til next chap!**


	13. Signs

**Hey guys, Chap 13 on the run. Now things are really going to be rushed as I said previously. We're in the middle of the process.** **I still don't know how many chaps are going to have, but we're heading to the end. I'd like to thank trendykitty, Grusnoid and Stardust4 for being following and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it! I even get anxious to read what you have to say… as I said, if you have any suggestion or something to say, just let me know. Who is outside can see better who is inside. Anyway, hope you like this one… =]**

**

* * *

  
**

**March 1999**

_Chris and I were on a mission at Europe obtaining information about Umbrella and Wesker's whereabouts. Leon getting busier each day. Not that I don't understand, actually what really bothers me is his "friendship" with Chris and Ada... Ada I just hate this name!!! I don't even want to think about it...But coming back to Chris… Wish I could say friendship on its real meaning. I can't say even they are rivals. They don't try to kill each other… yet! Chris refers to him as an "acquaintance" or "ally", but not a friend. Or maybe as my" boyfriend", when he's not calling him as "the pop star". It's not easy to be in the same place as them. It's not that they hate each other, but Chris is the one who starts the whole thing. He hasn't accepted completely my relationship with a younger man and with the fame he has (d). However with Chris starting the fire, Leon finishes it. Leon is not the type of person to come between, but he doesn't accept when it comes between his way. He's not the type who provocates, but also not the type who gets quiet when provocated. And that's my triangle life. Any happening is a motive to Chris to start a fire or try one and Leon working that much, getting all that much absence just feeds Chris's motives to make me believe that Leon is not the right guy. I'm still learning how to deal with it. Some days I'm more patient and pacific, but others I just can't stand it and feel like beating him in the face to stop being so childish. Not that it happen all the time they meet eventually, but when it happens…_

_- Hey Jill what's going on? _Asked Barry worried

_- Nothing…why? _She replied confused

_- I'm worried you're all lied there on the sofa… you're not usually like that, actually I've never seen you like that._

_- Oh, sorry, I'm just tired. I haven't slept well since the trip return._

_- You don't look good! _He got a little closer to her

_- I'm fine Barry, really! But thanks anyway, if I need anything I'll let you know! _She gave a soft smile

- _Ok then. I'm going to take a snack, do you want anything?_

_- Sure, a chocolate truffle and soda!_

_- Chocolate truffle and soda? _He looked surprised

_- Yes, I need sugar in my blood to wake up!_

_- Fine, anything out of usual would you like? _He joked and both laughed and he left the room

A few minutes later Chris came to the room and saw Jill lied on the couch.

_- Hey Sleepy Beauty, don't you work anymore?_

She didn't respond

_- Ok Jill, stop the anger, I can't believe you're still mad at me just because of that! I said I'm sorry and I'll stop it. No need to ignore me like that!_

She looked at him incredulously.

_- Do I really seem to be mad at you right now? Do you really think I'm ignoring you just because of that? Pfff, for God's sake Chris! I just need a break if you haven't noticed yet!_

_- So why are you yelling? _He tried to calm her down

_- I'm not yelling! _Now she was really yelling

_- Heeey, easy angry girl. Calm down ma'am! I'm just kidding!_

_- I'm not angry yet; you haven't seen me angry yet Christopher Redfield! _She placed her hands over her face and took a deep breath

_- Are you alright? _He looked concerned

She didn't respond, so he kneed next to her and noticed her a little pale

- Jill, what's wrong? Tell me what's going on with you.

_- I'm just tired Chris, don't worry, I'm ok!_

_- No, you're not ok, you look pale!_

_- I'm just a little dizzy, but it's nothing. I just need sugar and eat something and I'll be fine, don't worry!_

_- I'm going to take you to the doctor, you don't look good!_

_- I'm fine Chris! I don't need any doctor._

_- You do! You haven't being feeling good since the trip!_

_- Look, I'm fine, really! I'm just a little tired that's it! I haven't slept well since the trip, too much work! I'm just stressed! I'm serious! _She tried to reassure

_- I'm going to call Rebecca to check on you! Be right back! _He left the room and so Barry came back with the snacks

_- I must agree with him, you don't look good. Actually I think you worse than when I left..._

_

* * *

  
_

Leon has been in a hell of a day. He had been called in the middle of the night to investigate a company that was supposed to be related to some bio-threat research. It was 2 am and he had to be there as there wouldn't be too many people there. When the team got there they learned that the supposed meeting had changed places. It was going to be on another facility.

And to get even worse his day, his mother wasn't feeling good for a few days, but he didn't know it, just learned when his sister called him when she had to take her to the hospital when the thing was really bad. They were still waiting for the results of what she really had.

His superiors were the adrenaline itself. Phones ringing, pagers, people walking around and also trying to get information with Sherry and that was what really pissed him off. Sherry didn't have anything to do about, but her parent's ghost didn't help it either.

And to worse even more, he and Jill had had an argument, a stupid argument, still though it influenced on his mood. They had been kind of living together since December of 1998. That flame of the beginning of relationships! Considering they didn't often see each other due to work, it made them to get even closer when they met. He was living on his own apartment, not his real one; it was due to his job on the government that provided him a place to live while he worked for them. Jill had her place either, but it was more distant from her and his work, so she spent most of her time at Leon's home. However he thought of buying a house for his own… their own... as he planned to move in with her. But his work schedule made it harder as he didn't have time for research, still though it wouldn't make him give up. He only needed to be patient, he wanted something the he could call "his/theirs"…

People knew about his mood, his way to be. He wasn't the very friendly guy, never was, but he wasn't that serious either. But today was the day that he couldn't disguise. He didn't open himself with anyone, just held it to him, but some that were closer to him were getting worried about him, he was too much serious, too much distant. Hadn't played any joke as the usual. If someone talked to him some stupidity he replied sharply. He was impatient!

"_Today has been the type of day that you feel like sending everything to hell. For the most fearing this possible threat resembled, particularly I'm not that much worried about it, actually it has becoming regular in my life. But what really bother me are my personal matters… my mom and Jill. I get pissed about Sherry matter too, but mom and wife weights on me! I know I shouldn't be pissed about Jill stuff, what couple doesn't get estranged sometimes? But I don't get it! She's so irritated, sometimes for any reason, she wakes up in a bad mood already. I'm worried about her. She barely sleeps, something happened on that trip with Claire's brother. He is the stone of our relationship… besides Ada. Oh yeah… Ada… I forgot about her, not that I think, but Jill doesn't forget and these days she gets reminding me of her. I hate that on her! I hate when she calls Ada's ghost into our relationship. I hate when she accuses me of things, I hate when she doubts about my feeling for her, my love for her… I hate when she reminds me of Ada as if she was the love of my life. I don't deny I'm grateful for her help to get out of Raccoon alive, but that's it. I know she kissed me, but that's it. I can't hate her because she is not trustable, but it doesn't mean that I fully trust her and don't see who she was. And even more, it doesn't mean I love her. If I really did, with my position I'd search on her and that's it. I wouldn't be dedicating myself to Jill. I don't regret it. I know who I want, who I really love, but sometimes this one just gets me in the nerves with her stupid insecurity…" _He thought with himself at his desk. He was cut when his phone rang. It was Chris…

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now, I know it's a short one. Hope you liked this one, feel free to review or give any suggestions… See ya =]**


	14. 2 Plus 1 Equals 3

**Hi guys, Chap 14 on the run! This one is more fluffy… I think… anyway, thanks to thank Grusnoid for being reviewing so fast that I even get thinking that he never gets off line..hehe, I'm just kidding ok? And thanks to trendykitty and Stardust4 for being following and reviewing either. I really appreciate it! This one is the last one before the rush I'll make in the story and get to the next climax or cat fight…hehe! No more words to say. Hope you like it! =]**

* * *

_- Kennedy. _Leon answered the phone

_- Leon? _

_- Who is it?_

_- It's me… Chris._

_- Chris who?_

_- Redfield, don't you recognize me? _Chris got a bit irritated

_- Hum… What do you want? _Leon replied coldly

_- Are you too much busy?_

_- Maybe… but, what is going on?_

_- Can you come by here at BSAA headquarters?_

_- Why?_

_- Jill is not ok, she's pale I think she's sick and I'm concerned about her… and as you're her boyfriend… I thought you'd get worried too. But I think you didn't as you didn't notice her condition… anyway, I just wanted to inform you… _Chris's dry tone

_- I'm on my way!_

* * *

_- So… when do you intend to tell him?_

_- Tell him what?_

_- Your condition…_

_- What are you talking about? _She asked confused

_- Come 'on I've been in this situation twice in my life, I know these symptoms!_

_- I don't know what you're talking about Barry! _She replied even more confused

_- So you really don't know… you condition?_

Jill got thoughtful at his statement. She hadn't thought about it yet, but know she really started to bet terrified about it

_- You think I'm pregnant? _She said almost speechless

_- Is there a chance? _He raised an eyebrow

She turned to sides and then up and placed her hand on her forehead. Barry watched her confusion and her speechless, so he already knew the answer… the possible answer

_- If you'd like to, I can follow you to the doctor or drugstore so you can take the test. _He said

_- I don't trust those kinds of tests._ She was still trying to recompose herself

_- I understand. But if you are?_

_- I can't be Barry! I can't have this baby, I can't be pregnant Barry! _She was terrified

_- But if you are?_

_- I don't know Barry, I can't think right now… how could I have missed that? How? I can't believe I forgot it, I can't believe I got miscarried. This isn't happening! _She placed her hands over her face incredulously and confused

_- It happens Jill. But now you've got to take the consequences of it._

_- Leon is just a child! He ain't got that maturity to raise a baby! I myself am not ready for that either! This world is completely upside down, how can I put a child into this world? How can I raise a child know that I have to fight to try to clean this crazy world! I can't have this child Barry, I just can't!_

_- Easy, don't freak out like that. You're not even sure about it. _He tried to calm her down

_- Barry…. How can I not be if I have all the symptoms? _She faced him earth racked

_- You say you can't have this child, so are you thinking about abortion? _He was concerned

_- No!!! I don't have this courage! _She felt a hurtful pain inside when heard this word. She panicked

_- Well, that's good. Don't worry Jill, I'll help you on that, I'm on your side. And I'm sure Leon will be too. I don't agree with you that he is irresponsible to have a child. I think he'll get the maturity fast. I'm not saying that he won't freak out at first instance, but it will only be the shock of the news, of the momment, but after that he'll put his head on the right place. I know he loves you and I believe he'll take the responsability of his own. _He placed his hands on hers to show support

_- You think so? _

_- Yeah, to be honest I get more concerned about Chris than Leon. We know how Chris is..._

_- Oh my God! You're totally right. He'll freak out. He hasn't accepted Leon yet and to know that we'll have a child… Oh my God! _She placed her hands over her mouth in terror

_- Now I feel the same as you!_

A minute of silence

_- I don't want to think about it right now, I don't feel good. And thanks for your support. I don't know what it would be of me without you! You're such a friend and dad Barry to me! _she smiled to him

_- You're welcome. That's what friend is for! You know you can count on me and I can count on you! _He hugged her briefly and smiled

_- Thanks!_

_- I'll take you home, you definitely need to rest!_

She was going to say something, but Chris arrived at the time with Rebecca

_- How are you feeling? _He asked worried

Rebecca went to check on her

_- What are you feeling?_

_- I'm fine Becca. Don't need to examine me. I just need some sleep and eat. _She took the chocolate truffle and took a bite

_- But you're a bit pale! _She replied

_- I'm fine! Thanks for coming, but I'm getting better, don't need to worry about me. I'll go home and get some sleep and tomorrow I'll be as new as fresh!_

_- Are you sure? _She asked

_- Yes, if I don't get better I'll go to the hospital! _She reassured

Rebecca and Chris didn't like that very much, but Jill had already decided. Rebecca left the room.

_- Just to let you know… _Chris was cut as he Leon entered fast in the room

_- Hey Sweety, what are you feeling? I was worried about you. I came the fast as I could! _Leon held her

Everybody looked surprised as he came out from nowhere.

_- Hey, I'm fine. How did you know?_

_- Chris called me. _He answered and now all the eyes were pointing to Chris

_- I thought he had to know, excuse me. _Chris left the room

_- I'll leave you two alone… if you need me just let me know. _Barry said

_- Ok, thanks Barry!_

_- Take care of her" Road-Runner"_. Barry said joking and the three of them laughed

- I will! He replied and Barry left

_- And now lady, tell me what's going on with you! _Leon turned to her concerned

_- Nothing, I'm just a bit tired, that's all. No need to worry about. _She tried to keep calm and not to remember of the possibility of being carrying his child

_- That's not true. I noticed you're different since you returned from Europe. _He was serious

_- I know, but I'll be fine. I just haven't slept well._

_- I know, I noticed that too… what happened there?_

_- Nothing!_

_- Are you sure? Because I don't believe it, you're holding something._

_- Yes I'm sure! I'm not holding anything._

_- You're lying! _He said incredulous

_- Why do you think that? _She tensed inside. She couldn't say anything yet. She didn't want to plant any trouble or worrying for nothing. Without being sure of the result.

_- You're eyed are telling me. You're not the type who holds things. You're a demonstrative person and I know you're not telling me something._

_- What I'm holding is my sleep! If want to, take me home. I need a rest and when I wake up you'll see I'll be brand new!_

_- I'll take you home, but you'll tell what's your secret when you feel better._

_- There's no secret. And if I tell you something, when I'll have to, I hope you'll be home, but I also don't want you to miss your work like you did today._

_- Fuck the work, I just want to be sure that you're ok!_

_- I know, but I don't want to be any trouble to you, no matter in what… _she had to stop thinking about her possible condition

_- You're not a trouble to me, but the opposite of it… You're my relief! _He smiled softly and held her hands. She smiled weakly back

_- Thanks! I really hope so," road-runner"… _They laughed a while

_- Barry's is on the hold! _He joked

_- I don't doubt you! But what did you expect coming like that. You were really fast. I knew you're fast, but this one got me in shock!_

_- For you I learn how to teleport if I have to! _He looked into her eyes

_- I won't doubt it either! I won't doubt you anymore…_

_- I really hope so! _He said as he remembered when she starts with her Ada "paranoia"

_- I'm sorry if I do that, it won't be true! But I need you to reassure me that I'll be wrong and I know you can do that!_

_- I know and I will. I don't wanna lose you! I'm here forever! I'll never back off! _He caressed her face

They looked at each other and smiled. They were talking with the eyes, no more words. They gave a soft kiss and then left home holding hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it. Next one is going to get even closer to the next climax. Feel free to review or give any suggestion. Hope you liked it. And 'till next chap! =]**


	15. The 1st Bond

**Hey guys, chap 15 on the run! This is most in first person perspective. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_It was dinner in March, 30-1999... I remember it so well just like it was today". We were eating rice, beans, beef steak and coke… the usual meal. We talked and laughed. There were just me and her at home, but I had noticed her repenting mood changes. But it was about a week that Jill was a little bit more quiet, worried about something. I knew she kept something to herself. At first moment I kept myself on my own, it was her matter, but now it was starting to bother me due to her moody way. She had been spent more time talking to Barry, it was like he was her shrink. I thought of asking, but I didn't want to sound jealousy, but worried. I thought Chris could know something, but when he faced me that if she had a problem because of me, he would break my bones. So I realized that her "issue" was something bigger that she couldn't even trust to her own partner. It intrigued more every day, but I tried to keep things as they were being._

_  
Suddenly she stopped eating, I noticed her getting pale and then she ran from the table to the bathroom. And that was the moment when I finally decided to face her, to talk to her and ask once and for all what was going on with her. I couldn't hold me anymore and I ran after her. When I reached her, she was supporting herself on the wall and throwing up. It wasn't a beautiful view at all, but I didn't get bothered about that, I was more concerned than anything. I waited her to finish it. She brushed her teeth and passed through me without looking at me, just like she was ignoring me._

_  
- What's wrong with you? _I asked in concern

_  
- I just need a rest, don't worry. _Jill answered heading to the bedroom

_  
- Jill, I know something is wrong with you… I've already noticed it, why don't you tell me?_

She lied down on the bed and remained in silence. I sat down at the corner of the bed and stared at her. I didn't know what I had to do, I didn't want to push her hard, but I couldn't see another way. Jill didn't talk to me. She preferred to keep struggling on her own… and Barry. I was her boyfriend, she had to count on me… ok, she didn't even tell Chris, but whatever, she knew she could count on me for whatever she was going through. I've already done it, not to get myself in her "issue", but still though she didn't see it. I was getting to the edge and I needed explanations, no more time to waste…

_- Jill…_

- _Hmm. _She mumbled

_  
- I can't hold it anymore… why don't you tell what's wrong with you? _I talked in a low voice and trying to show I could be understandable for whatever she felt

_  
- There's nothing wrong with me Leon._

I kept looking at her. She had her back turned to me. Silence once again. I tried hard to use the right words, but her attitude was driving me crazy. Once again I was seeing her hard and impenetrable side and I didn't know how to tell what I had to with softness, I mean, I wanted her to feel it as soft. I didn't want to sound rude, but her silence disturbed me and I knew whatever I had to say, the specific thing, I knew it would break her walls devastating it, but I had waited for too long for her words to me. I had to do it. Time was running, but the damn phone rang.

"Damn it!!! It always ring at the wrong time!" I thought

_  
- Hello! _I answered it with a sharp tone

_  
- Is everything alright? _Barry spoke worried

_  
- Yeah! _I lowered down my voice a bit more.

_  
- Are you sure? I can't say that for the way you answered the phone._

_  
- Yes, Barry, everything is fine… I was just talking to Jill._

_  
- I really hope so, that you were just talking, not yelling… _Barry was concerned

_  
- Don't worry Barry, I just starting to talk to her. She's lied on the bed, feeling sick again. _I explained calmly.

_  
- Oh! _That was his only response. Definitely he had a gasp on the throat. He knew. I felt like saying it to him, but he didn't have anything to do about it. She was the one who had to say, not him. So I controlled myself, took a deep breath and regained my control again

_  
- Look Barry, I'm going talk her, you talk to her later, and I'll tell her that you called…_

Jill was laid on the bed, but she could hear me talking on the phone at the next room. The door was open. She had turned to the door direction.

_  
- Don't worry Barry, I won't yell at her… I've got no reasons for that… But she has to tell me. _I spoke calmly

_  
- Alright Leon, I'll call her later, bye._

_  
- Ok, bye. _I hung up the phone and then came back to our bedroom and Jill stared at me in silence. I stared back at her either and sat down on the corner again. I caressed her face slightly and then held her hand. She just moved her lips. I knew she wanted to tell, but she didn't know how. I could see the fear in her eyes. It had been two weeks since the episode at the BSAA HQ. At first moment I wanted to take her to the hospital, but she always denied it. At first I couldn't understand why she relucted so much, but about a week…

_  
- How long do you intend to keep it only to yourself? _I asked her pacifically

She just looked at me

_  
- Come 'on Jill, you don't have to be afraid. You know you can trust me on whatever that happens, but you've got to open yourself with me… not fear me… I won't punish you, but I punish this attitude of yours towards me… I know you have to tell me something. _I spoke in a reconforting voice and I could see the hesitation in her eyes, but I knew she wanted to open her mouth, but she didn't know how, she was frozen… One part of me wanted to let her on her time, but another just couldn't hold me anymore. Whatever it was, time was passing and in one way or another, the words would have to come out, so I decided to give the step…

_  
- When do you intend to tell me? _I paused… now who was freezing was me, my hands starting to sweat cold, my heart desperately beating, my mouth drying, my breathing inconstant as if I couldn't breathe anymore, my mind confused… symptoms just like the time when I learned it… but this time it wasn't beeing that strong and intense just like the other, but, still though very disturbing. I know that's exactly how Jill feels, and that's why I have to demonstrate my understanding to her. I have to show her that she can count and trust me; she doesn't have to fear me anymore. She doesn't have to fear my reaction…

_  
- You don't have to fear me Honey, you know that. You know I love you and I'm here with you for whatever happens to us… but I need you to tell things, to show me things when you are in your most terrifying moments so I can help you on that, but you need to release yourself. _I started again and now I would go until the end… I could see the confusion in her eyes

_  
- I know Leon._ Her voice barely coming out, her eyes almost filling with tears, but she tried to help it.

_  
- It's ok Honey… you don't have to deal with it alone anymore… I'm here!... and you don't have to be sorry, baby… I know it!_

I saw the conflict and also the sure in her eyes, in her expression. Her hand was freezing, but I looked at her warmly and showing she didn't have to hide it anymore.

_  
- How long? _She asked

_  
- About a week…_

_  
- And why you didn't tell me you knew? _She asked after a long pause, after she regained her center…

_  
- I think I am the one who was supposed to ask you that, don't you think? _I said calmly

_  
- It's different… _she was disconnected

_  
- Why is different? … It's Our matter…_

_  
- How can you be so controlled like that??? How can't you freak out??? How can you be like that??? _She was incredulous

_  
- I freaked when I saw that, I won't deny it, but… but I can't act like an irresponsible when I'm not! I'm very aware of what we've done to get you like that! I know it's a life changing, but I can't run away from that… actually I don't know how to run away from things, you know that… so why with that it would be different? _I spoke pacifically

_  
- I don't know Leon, maybe because we're not even 5 months together, we don't even know for 6 months… and now we're stick together forever… _she was a bit in panic

_  
- So??? It's only needed one time for that… we're being together for a few months… and most importantly… we're dating, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have a family with you… and now it's happening… I know we didn't intend to have it right away, but it's already here, I don't care how long we know each other, I just care about my feelings for you, and… and how could I be mad at you when we're are finally having the greatest bond? _I reassured her

_  
- I know… and maybe that's what frightens me, Leon… it's not for us or you to be mad, I know that… but it's so soon and I didn't want you to think I planned that… I didn't want you to think or act like the other men…_

_  
- The jerk ones??? Oh no please, that's an insult to me! But I understand your fear, I totally do, but that's what I want you to change and see… you can always count on me for whatever! You have to believe me! And for understanding your fear I waited you to tell me, but… but I couldn't hold it anymore, it's too much pressure for me to suppress inside of me…and most importantly… inside of yourself! I just can't watch you suffer alone like that… I just can't!_

_  
- Oh Leon! _She sat and held me covering her face on my shoulder.

_  
- There's no reason to fear... I'm here… we're here! _I whispered on her ear. She looked at me and I smiled at her warmly

_  
- How can you be so happy about it? So ready? _She said in surprise with her wide open eyes

_  
- How can I not be happy when I'm about to start a family with the woman I love? _I caressed her hair and kissed her tenderly and placed my hand over her belly. She smiled at that.

_  
- And I didn't say I'm ready… I'm not ready, ready, I confess (_I laughed a bit)_… but We will do it together. It's a life changing and we'll learn it together… the same way we did it together… we'll face it together… we'll deal with it together… _I was seriously speaking

_  
- We will! _She said determined and not fearing anymore

_  
- I love you! _And I love you too! I said looking at her and then to her belly. We both smiled

_  
- I love you… and I love you too! _She said and then speaking for her belly. We lied on the bed. I held her against me and caressed her belly.

* * *

"_That was our moment! How much I wish I could back in that time and feel it once again. To feel her again like the time had stopped... But I can't!"_

Leon remembered when learned about Leonard's pregnancy as he watched his kids sleeping. He took a deep breath and a tear slid down from his eye when he felt once again the emptiness with Jill's absence.

* * *

**It's a short one, but I hope you liked it. Feel free to review it and/or give me any suggestion. Thanks for reading it… Kennedy out! =]**


	16. Memories Part 1

**Hi guys. Chap 16 on the run. There is a citation of the game and a mix of persons, third and first one. From now on the chaps are going to have names… and more and more we head to the climax. Hope you like it… See ya =]**

**

* * *

  
**

**2004**

_**"Six years have passed since that horrendous incident… My assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter…" [RE 4 – Intro]**_

"_Wish I really could say it was only that. Every great mission is turns out to bring a new surprise… a big one and dangerous. Always a new threat… when is this going to end?_

_  
Spain turned out to start a new fight. It was one of the base for the new eradication Wesker planned to…_

_  
Wesker… the villains of the villains… An insane mind. Fed by a power ambition... A mysterious and demoniac mind, but also a brilliant one, if it wasn't for his purposes. A guy who knows how to manipulate notoriously and silently… Once again, if it wasn't for his purposes he could turn out to be the God he himself claims to be…_

_  
Krauser… I never imagined meeting him again after two years. He was declared dead after a crash… _

_  
Since I met him, he was a mysterious person, reserved and loyal one. He helped me in the South American mission in 2002 when we were meant to find Javier Hidalgo, who had been reported to be approaching Umbrella Inc and had been tampering with the T-Veronica virus. We learned that the reason Javier had been kidnapping young girls was because he was trying to extract organs to perform transplants in order to cure Manuela, his daughter, due to the illness she had…_

_  
And then in Spain he was totally blind with power and also related to Umbrella. He tried to kill me, but failured. And I was also helped by Ada…_

_  
Ada… Another ghost and shadow in my life. I don't know what to think about her. It doesn't mean I completely trust. No, I'm not that blind even when people disbelief me. I know she lied about her death, I know she's connected with Wesker, but just like him she is a mystery herself, on her real purposes. She is a double coin. She's a stain in my life. However even being at the enemy's side, she helps me. I don't know why. I don't know what to expect from her, so I choose to observe. Let her approach me, but if I have to, I'll fight against her... I'm grateful for her helps. She's been saving me in our "meetings", I can't deny that. And I also can't deny we have a particular attraction, but for me is doesn't me love as I don't have the intention to go after her or try something with her. I know who I want and love… even though she is the main cause of our arguments. Jill drives me crazy when she brings Ada into our relationship, but if I didn't love her, I've had already jumped off out of the boat. Anyway it's just like I said… Ada is a stain in my life; she can be removed, maybe not completely as long as things are the way they are, however…"_

* * *

**2005**

" _The Hardville incident…_

_The new threat… Willpharma which had created a vaccine for the T-Virus and was also in possession of the G-Virus and then Tricell entered in the game too and what a mess it would become…_

_  
Hardville was also the place where I met Claire after a considered time without seeing her. And was also where I met Angela… "Angela girl" as Jill referred to her (laughs)… I told her everything that happened on that day, actually I always do. I've got nothing to hide from her. I even told her about Ashley's proposal… (Laughs)_

_  
Jill didn't get jealousy about Angela, actually it was awkward when I met her a few months later…"_

Jill and I were at the supermarket with the kids. I had separated from them as I went to get the groceries as Jill waited the meat line.

I am checking the cookies when I sudden am called by a female voice.

_  
- Leon?_

I look back

_  
- Angela?! Hi! _I am surprised to see her

_  
- Hey, how are you? _She asks

_  
- I'm fine, you?_

_  
- Better now… _she smiles

_  
- Good. _I reply a bit uncomfortable… _So, what a place for us to meet… _I continue

_  
- Yeah! _After saying that she gets serious as I notice her looking at somewhere else. I get looking at her

_  
- Now I know why you never called… _she says as her smile fades away

I get looking at her and then follow her pointing look. She looks at my left finger and sees my silver ring. I'm not married to Jill, but we wear the ring anyway.

_  
- Ah… _I don't know what to say. I get a little speechless with her disappointed look

_  
- I didn't see you without the gloves… _she says holding her voice and surprise.

I still don't know what to say, I'm caught out of guard. It's not even her fault. I am the one who has to stop showing something that I don't intend to. I just said "loved to" just for education, but she took it seriously. I didn't intend to really swim with her, we didn't even kiss, but that is not what she thought. Anyway, now she discovered my personal life and I've got nothing more to hide and then I feel a pressure on my leg and see Angela looking down either.

_  
- Daddy!_

_  
- Hey boy, where is… _I am interrupted

_  
- Can I have this? _Leonard asks with a small package in the hand

_  
- Yeah, sure._ I look at him and then Angela. I don't know what face to do, I know it must be being hard for her, and it all at once…

_  
- He's just your mini clone! _She says and smiles

_  
- Yeah, I know._

_  
- What's his name?_

_  
- Leonard. _I answer

_  
- Just like dad's… how old are you? _She gets down a little and ask him

_  
- Almost 6. _Leonard answers her

- _You only have him? _She asks me

_  
- No, I have a girl too. _I answer and turn to the side and I can't help but smile slightly as the same time Leonard says…

_  
- Mommy!! _Leonard runs to Jill

She's coming pushing the cart with Jenny sitting inside

I can tell that when I see her, my tension fades immediately, it's just like it didn't happen. However she gets looking at me, I even forget to introduce them.

_  
- Ahmm, Jill, this is Angela, from Hardville and Angela this is Jill… my wife._

_  
- Hi, nice to meet you! _Jill greets her smiley

_  
- Hi, nice to meet you too!_

_  
- And that's Jennyffer… Jenny… the girl I told you._

_  
- That's a pretty name, how old is she? _Angela asks

_  
- 1 year and a half. _I answer

_  
- Hmm, she's beautiful too, actually they both have very good genes! And by the way, I think I know you… Jill… Are you Jill Valentine? _Angela looks at Jill in surprise

_  
- Yes! _Jill answers smiling

_  
- It's a very pleasure to meet you. I heard of you when there was the mansion incident and I saw you on the tv and news… you among all those men and I saw your courage to go through that and the fight to spread Umbrella's plans and then putting an end at Umbrella in 2003. I admired you at that time, and now knowing you in person it's unbelievable. Don't get me wrong please. _Angela said

_  
- Oh, thanks. _Jill was a bit awkward at the compliments

_  
- You're welcome. _Angela replies

I get paying attention at them. And when Angela finishes it Jill looks at Leonard and sees the package and get a bit serious. I noticed she didn't like to see it.

_  
- I told you that you couldn't have it. _She spoke to Leo

_  
- But daddy allowed it! _He answered back

She looked at me, but not in an apprehension way, she knew he had been the smarty one. But allowed him to have it.

_  
- I'm going to get the rest of the groceries, are you coming or staying with dad? _She asks him

_  
- Dad! _He answers

_  
- Ok, so I'm taking the rest, you find me later. _She tells me and smile

_  
- Ok. _I smile back

_  
- It was really nice to meet you Angela, bye. _Jill speaks friendly to Angela and leave

_  
- My pleasure too, bye! _Angela replies

After Jill's leaving, Angela turns to me.

_  
- She's very beautiful even more in person._

_  
- Thanks._

_  
- You're welcome. I'm telling the truth. And your kids too. Jenny is the mix of you two, but Leonard is your clone for sure! _She says friendly

_  
- Yeah, I know._

_  
- But I think she has more of your personality, she's more quiet and serious._

_  
- Kind of… she's more like sometimes, but he is more talkative and sensitive just like Jill… That's true._

_  
- I noticed. Congratulation, but I'm sorry for taking you from her. I don't want to get between you two, I have to go… We see another time… if you want to… as friends of course! _She says hiding her broken heart for sure.

_  
- Ok, she's not jealous… she knows about you… I told her!_

_  
- I noticed, she's very confident… and what did you tell? _She got a bit tense

_  
- Everything!_

_  
- Even the kiss? _She is really surprised

_  
- What kiss? _When I noticed I had already said it… maybe my bad…

_  
- No kiss… I'm sorry… I really have to go. I understand, you were just making mouth to mouth breathing… I know… I'm sorry for any inconvenient… _Angela says trying to put together all her  
pieces

I can only feel sorry for the situation. Angela is a good girl and has been through a lot that night and now even to hear that sentence of mine… I'm a badass! I know! But I can't come back in time and… the truth can hurt… I know, and I just did it to her.

_  
- I'm sorry… but go there, I know you have your stuff to do. We see around… _I say in a pity voice

_  
- Don't be, I'm the one who dreamed. Bye Leonard and we see, but I hope it's not in a supermarket again… _She laughs a bit and leaves

"_Well, that was really tense for her. I admit that, but it had to happen. She would eventually know sometime. Besides, we didn't have time for talking when we met and just like she said… I never called later, so I guess this is more than clear that I didn't have any intention towards her… But that wasn't the end. She eventually overcame it and even invited me to her wedding… And that is another memory of mine…"_

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now. Hope you liked it! Feel free to review or give any suggestion. Next Chap 2006, 2007 and maybe 2008. Tell me if you want to know about Angela's point of view…Anyway, until next time!...**_** Kennedy Out! =]**_


	17. Memories and Fears Part 2

**Hi Guys, here we go. Chap 17 on the run. Thanks for your opinions and reviews of ****trendykitty**** and ****Grusnoid****. I really appreciated it. This chap is just like the other with mix of 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person. Hope you like this one! Enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**2006**

"_That year was definitely the most painful I've ever had. Mostly marked by Jill's death. I never felt such pain in my life, such despair, such loneliness and such anger inside! I never had lost control before like I did when I heard the news. I just couldn't understand why… actually I still don't._

_I learned how live with it, but not understand it, but my guilt…"_

_- Honey, can you take Jenny in school? I'm busy with a report that I have to show to Chris tonight and I'm all late here… _Jill says to Leon

_- Sure. What is it about? _He asks

_- It's about a discovery about Spencer and Wesker's plans, we're even more close to learn about their whereabouts and purposes, but we'll put an end to it! _She explains

_- Is that from that information I gave you? _

_- Yes, I'm trying to solve the riddle and the contents of your report have been helping out a lot! I know it's for something of large repercussion and greater than the T and G-Viruses. I just can't figure it in what, besides destruction. _She seems worried and serious

_- We'll figure this out! I'm already heading to her school… I have to go to a place before…_

_- Ok, thanks… when you're home is so much helpful! _ She teases a bit and seducing him

_- Are you calling me useless? _He plays the joke and gets near her

_- No! You're not useless at all, but it gets easier when is not just myself… _she leans her face next to his

_- I know… but changing subjects… I love when you get so serious and focused on something and then suddenly smiles… _he flirts with her

_- What about when I do that? _She kisses him tenderly

_- It's a start… _and he pulls her to him firmly and kisses her more passionate

_- I'll take Leo with me too…_

_- Ok, be careful!_

_- I will…see ya!_

He leaves their bedroom and heads to their son's. He asks if the kid wants to go with him and he accepts.

Driving on the road, Leon sees several stores. He parks in front of the school waiting for the time he can pick Jenny. He talks to Leo and plays a bit with him and also makes some social with other parents around. He then sees a store across the street. He gets staring at it and decides to check it out.

He admires the pieces and also Leo that get pointing him some of them he thinks it's pretty. Leon smiles and agrees, so an attendant of the store approaches him.

_- Do you want some help? _She asks politely

_- Ahmm, I'm just looking at it… _He speaks a bit shy

_- Is it for your wife? _She asks as she noticed the ring on his left finger

_- Yeah… sort of it… I'm thinking about proposing to her officially… _he explains

_- Oh, I see… I thought you were already married so I thought you wanted to give her a gift._

_- Ahmm, I know, we are "married", but not really in paper, you know… we have a stable relationship, we live in the same house for about six years_, so I consider it as a marriage already… He explains in his cool way

_- I see… I guess calling her as your wife is more appropriated than girlfriend in your case. And this little boy I can see it's your son. _She says smiling friendly

_- Yep. I was wondering if I could take a look at jewelry for kids either, but I have to go...the bell rang and I have to pick my little girl… Sorry. _He says

_- Oh, no problem, you can come here another day. I'm here from Monday to Saturday from 10am to 6pm. My name is Alana. Here's my card. We have very beautiful and unique ones and I have the perfect one for your wife. I'm sure she's gonna love it!_

_- Thanks… I'll come by later. _He leaves the store

* * *

"_That was just another day that I just thought of proposing to her, but never took it to the end. But the truth, I got used to live like that as I already had put into my head that we were married. It became comfortable, but sometimes Jill commented on things like that. She liked that idea of the wedding, the party… girly stuff. But me… I was fine the way we were. Today I see it as I didn't take in consideration this part of her dream as she herself didn't charge me either…" _

_

* * *

  
_

_And then the fatidic day happened. I can't even describe what I felt when I learned it. Chris's face, shocked face, numb behavior… And my fury. I blamed him so cruelly, I lost total control of myself. People had to hold me otherwise he was the one who would've been dead by now._

_And in the deep of him, he also believed that. For the first time he didn't take back. He stood there still. Motionless. He couldn't even look in anyone's eyes._

_I was so damn angry that I couldn't even cry. I was boiling in hate inside of me. Once again… Guilt._

_When I got back home, I did what I do the most… pretended… kept things inside of me under several locks. I didn't have the courage to tell my kids that their mother was dead. I myself didn't want to believe that either. So I chose a lie, to live under a lie. I told them that she had been working in a great mission and she wasn't able to get in touch. It was the top classified one, but when she was allowed she would give us news… and that's what we've been living for. But a lie consumes every energy you have left. It's not easy to keep it, to make it live. I have been paying really high to maintain that. I don't know what sleep is anymore. Every single night Leonard wakes up during the night calling out for her. Either about a dream neither because he misses her. And Jenny is the one who is giving me a lot of work. She was too young to have a clear image of her, I'm afraid of what she'll feel when Jill return. Jenny has this singular personality; she is too closed in her world. She even tells Leo to shut up when he talks too much about how much he misses Jill. Sometimes she even gives him answers that he should stop crying because it wouldn't bring Jill back. In the beginning she asked about Jill, but as the time have being passing, she just got used to it. She doesn't ask anymore. And to keep her memory alive of Jill, that she has a mother that loves her and cares about her. I keep telling stories to them about her. Show them pictures. Leo is the oldest so he remembers of her more clearly than Jenny. I'm afraid how she's going to react when her mother come back. How she is going to accept her in our lives again. I try all I can to keep her feeling for her alive inside of her… of them…_

* * *

**2007  
**

_One year have passed since Jill's death. Chris had been working solo most of the times he had a mission. We're not best friends! Even after all these years, we still have our stones. We respect each other, we're on the same side, however since Jill is not balancing us anymore… both of us in the same place makes it too tighten. He still thinks I'm not the guy for her. He doesn't say it clearly, but sometimes you can get a hint of it. And what about me? I still think he is the crying boy who hasn't accepted that he doesn't have a chance with the girl he thought would wait for him until the rest of her life. At least he overcame about his sister and me._

_I don't give a fuck to him, but when he starts the fire I can't help blowing it away. But life teaches us and puts us on our limits. Life makes you pay for your stuff, your shit… and that day arrived for both of us…_

_Everything was just fine until I received a call from Hunnigan. I was at home taking care of the kids. It was my day off… actually, I haven't been working that much I used to. The reason: I'm a father and "mother" now. I play both roles, and I don't want to stay away from them like I used to. They need me. It's not being easy, but I can handle it. I love them and I want the best for their sakes. I had a lot of extra time along the years I spent working nonstop and now I'm enjoying it._

_- Hunnigan! _I answer the phone

_- Leon, we've got an assignment for you and I'm afraid to say that this one you can't deny. _

_- Fill me in! _I reply not very happy about it

_- We've got information about smugglers acting in at least 3 continents. North America, Europe and Asia. You're going to start here in the US and then you'll head to Canada. Then you're going to Europe more specifically in Italy and France and then you'll go to Asia more exactly in China._

_- That's a hell of a trip… what are they smuggling? _I ask in surprise

_- Bio threats. More related to the viruses of Raccoon city, T and G-virus. They've also been connected to Tricell as well. There are these bunches of smugglers supplying with rests of monsters of the disasters and also connected to the Black Market._

_- Fine… the usual stuff… _I say ironically

_- Yes, Ah, I haven't finished yet. _Her tone gets a bit more obscure

_- Say it…._

_- You're going to have a partner… not actually a partner, but in each continent you'll have cells composed by spies and secret infiltrated agents among those smugglers to collect informations… However you'll have a major partner and I know you know each other…_

_- Fine… who?_

_- Chris Redfield._

_- Aha… really? _I just felt like punched in the face

_- Really. For you to see the irony of life, he used to have a partner, now you just became her replacer… _she jokes mischievously with him

_- I'm not her replacer… _I'm not happy about it at all

_- Maybe not, but somehow you can be as you were together, you as the "husband" has the right to represent her on her absence. _She keeps teasing

_- Are you done? _I reply abruptly

_- Yes, you're already aware of the mission details. You have 3 hours to get everything in place to travel. I'll send you the meeting point._

_- Fine! Leon out! _I hung up and in an incredulous mood. I still haven't pieced all together that I'm going to partnership with Chris… Great! When I said a hell of a trip… Hell is not even that compared to partnershiping with him… pff, just my luck!  


* * *

**Well guys that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review it and give any suggestions. See ya and thanks for reading it! Kennedy Out! =]**


	18. Partnership

**Well guys… first of all… I'M SORRY for the loooong update. I know last time I updated really fast, but it's been two months and something since the last one. My life had been upside down of craziness with college, family, moving… Well anyway, I'll really try to update faster now and not take months to the next chaps, I promise! I really appreciate you that had been reading and following and some reviewing this fic. We're almost at the end. Things tend to get a little bit complicated now. After this "mission" I plan to change a bit the story and tell it thru point of views of some characters. Tell me anything about the story, what you'd like to see happen or things like that. Now let's stop the talking and I hope you like this chap!**

_

* * *

-What? You've got to be kidding me! _Chris is incredulous about to have to partnership with Leon

_- No, Mister Redfield. This mission you'll have him as your partner. As far as I have to remember you that he is still one of ours! _Chris's superior explained

_- I know, but why him?_

_- Because I said so! Whatever you two have problems, you'd better work it right until the end of the mission, after that it's not my concern what you two will make of each other. If you kill each other or not. But for the mission… you are partners!_

_- There are other agents with the same profile as his…_

_- No! There aren't! It's an international matter and so is the interest of the president… and Leon is our channel to open the other boundaries that only the government has the key. And also as I going to remind you… he is one of ours!_

_- I know he is our double agent!_

_- Watch your tone Redfield. I'm on the charge right now! Be ready in 4 hours and head to the meeting point. Leon is going to be there either._

_- Ok, Sir! _Chris replied sharply and gave his back

"_I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to stand that guy for several days, maybe weeks. My life is just great! At least he is approved on my ally list!" _Chris walked the corridor lost in his thoughts and furious.

**6pm**

Leon was standing checking once again the map of the mission. He was near the jet that was going to take them to Florida as their first point of the investigation. There were other few agents around waiting just for Chris to arrive.

_- Hey Chris… thought you wouldn't come. _A female agent said joking

_- Wish I could! _He replied a bit cold and then looked at Leon that was still reading the map. Definitely ignoring Chris's arrival. It boiled Chris's blood with fever, but he hold himself.

_- So as the team is all here, let's head to the jet and inside I'll give better explanations about this part in Florida. _The female agent cut the cold air

Leon was the first to enter the jet and Chris was the last one. Leon sat on the window side and sighed deeply as he noticed the only seat left was at his side. Chris when saw it sighed either and mumbled low

- _You two have to stop and talk. You're both partners. You'd better hold yourselves, this is any playground! _The female spoke on an authority voice

_- We will… but only the necessary. We don't have to tag a long right now! _Leon replied coldly

_- Yeah!_ Chris agreed as he sat abruptly on the seat.

-_ I'm afraid of what this mission is going to be…_ the female sighed and turned to the window

_- Me too!_ Leon and Chris spoke at the same time and both stared at each other. The two legends sat by side. The hot and the cold. The light blue eyes meeting the midnight dark blue ones. The serious and the ironic one. It only took 3 seconds, but this moment had been settled forever. The two ones that don't accept lose in the game, the two ones whom never throw the towel. Were they going to compete as foes or they were going to become allies and be real friends? The dice had been thrown.

During the flight, they revised the coordinates and plans of action. They only talked the necessary which was only related to the mission. Now there was no Leon, Jill' husband, and no Chris, Jill's partner. Now it was Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield the partners.

Arriving in Florida they headed to the hotel that was their temporary hidden. They were going to be monitorated from there and also there was going to be the place where they would rest during the staying in the city. However lucky of them… they were both going to be at the same room. Only separated by the two beds.

_- Aha, great! _Leon complained as opened the room door

_- Which one do you choose? _Chris asked harshly

_- It's all the same shit… which side do you prefer? _Leon replied ironic

_- You're hierarchy here, so you should choose. _Chris replied ironically

Both got facing each other. Chris all serious and Leon with a slight sarcastic smile.

_- Go ahead, you're the First… _Leon replied and lied on the wall

The female agent appeared on the corridor and saw the scene.

_- Hey husband and wife… solve yourselves._ She spoke as she pushed both of them into the bedroom.

_- Where's your professionalism? _She questioned them. They didn't respond. A moment of silence.

_- Ok, I admit we've being taking a little bit over the edge. It won't happen again... until the end of the mission… I hope. _Chris broke the silence apologetic to the female and turned to Leon who just looked at him in his usual way

_- Yeah, I agree. We'll behave as adults until the end of the mission. _Leon replied coldly

The female smiled.

_- Good! Make yourself comfortable while we install the equipments. _She spoke as she left the room

After 3 days in Florida they headed to New York to get more clues. They met other cell agents that provided them informations leading them to Europe.

After the episode in the hotel in Florida, Leon and Chris starting behaving more appropriable. They acted like nothing had happened. Their professionalism was priority and evident.

* * *

The place was dark and quiet. Leon and Chris were in an abandoned building waiting for the meeting of the smugglers. They moved thru the corridors using cameras of heat because where they were, there wasn't any light. If they happened to be caught up, they would know where the target would be.

One by one were arriving and changing the boxes. The area the smugglers were was illuminated by soft lights, almost dark. They didn't show their faces, but they wore social clothing. Definitely they were rich people.

Leon and Chris kept observing and trying to understand their conversation, but they spoke in different languages making difficult the translation. Suddenly something fell on the floor making a loud noise. Leon and Chris kept on their positions, but from nowhere they were almost hit by a piece of metal. When they looked back, they saw a silhouette in the shadow and a red spot at the left eye. The men downstairs noticed their presence and started leaving the building. Somehow, they were scared about the red eyed presence.

Chris and Leon lifted up from the floor not losing sight of the creature. The creature just kept still where it was, observing the two men moving and calculating slowly their next move. Chris moved to his left as Leon moved to his right. The creature maintained in silence. The three of them didn't lose focus of themselves and then the creature lifted his right arm up, took a deep breath and turned to his right side revealing a big tail while attacked the two men whom avoided the surprise attack quickly.

In a faster movement right after the tail attack, the creature thrown himself with his wide open arms in the direction of Leon and Chris whom out of an exist, jumped off the balcony holding themselves on the corner of the balcony while the creature fell down on the ground looking back at them and making a very loud roar and after that, it revealed some tentacles covered by metal thorns and throwing them in the direction of them two men who had to set themselves from the corner to avoid the attack and falling on the ground.

The creature kept back its tentacles and roared once again opening its arms and a lot of a liquid solution started coring on the ground and dissolved any object either wooden neither metal on the way. Leon and Chris ran to an exit but the door was shut.

_- Damn it! _Leon and Chris complained at the same time

_- We need to think fast, before that acid fills the whole floor and we turn into it! _Leon said

_- I know, I'm even afraid to shoot that thing, I'm afraid the wholes from the bullets make more acid drip from the inside. _Chris said

_- I agree with you, and that damn shit is very fast, we need to go up! _Leon said while he studied the place.

_- I have a plan, you go that way…_ Chris said pointing to a place at the back of the monster where there was a pendant rope, but the monster threw once again a tentacle interrupting Chris's speech. But it was the necessary, Leon understood the message and he knew he was faster. So he ran towards the rope avoiding the tentacles and the acid on the floor, while Chris distracted the monster. However the back of the monster was filled up of acid as the floor wasn't totally straight making difficult and long the distance for Leon to reach the rope. So while he ran he jumped on the wall next to him to get more impulse to be pushed to reach the rope and praying he didn't miss the calculation.

Reaching the rope and almost touching the acid with his foot, Leon climbed it and pushed himself with his foot on the wall to reach another corner. When he reached the corner he climbed it and cut the rope and started jumping from balcony to balcony until Chris's position.

_- Chris, stay still in a place, I'm going to throw the rope for you! _Leon screamed

_- Ok, so be quick! _Chris said

Leon threw the rope for Chris, but Chris couldn't hold it because he had to avoid a tentacle. The floor was with more of the half covered by the acid, almost reaching Chris's position. Leon pulled back the rope and waited to Chris set a place for him once again to manage to get the rope. But when Chris managed it, another surprise attack came from the back of the monster towards Leon. A whole opened and threw a ball of acid. Leon avoided the ball, but the monster kept throwing it and Leon had to change of balcony once again.

_- Damn it! This monster is complete! Leon be quick, I can't hold any longer here. The acid is filling the floor and those tentacles… _Chris screamed

Leon running out of options shot the monster making it to open more wholes dripping more acid; however, the monster stopped a few seconds to recover itself.

_- Are you crazy? Do you want to melt me here? _Chris yelled

_- Shut up Chris and hold the rope!_ Leon yelled back and threw the rope. Chris climbed it while Leon held it with his own hands and weight.

The monster once again started an attack and Chris used his weight to push himself on the rope to avoid them and then shot the monster to gain more time to climb

When he reached the balcony, both of them ran thru the room and the monster came after. They had no idea where they were; they just ran and avoided attacks.

_- This monster is very quick, damn it! _Chris complained

_- I know! We'd better find the exit very quick either… _Leon said but stopped as in front of them from the rooms on the corridors, men with guns showed up aiming at them. Chris and Leon got their guns on their hands and opened way while they ran from the monster either. However they ran even faster as they noticed timed bombs on the walls. They only had 3 minutes to find the exit.

The runway wasn't any easy as they had to avoid straight attacks of the monster and shots and not knowing the right way to go, just using "intuition" and pieces of memory of the map of the building. Finally they made it to the exit door with 30 seconds left and so the bombs started blowing.

When they reached the outside, there was no one and a disturbing silence of the night. No sign of the monster either. They returned to the hotel.

_

* * *

- You're crazy! _Chris complained

_-You're heavy! _Leon replied

Both got staring at each other for a few seconds.

_- Thanks… I don't think I'd have another end besides death if weren't __You__ there… _Chris said

_- What do you mean?_

_- You know what I mean. You're not the partnered guy, I'm also the guy you hate, and you could've had got out of there alone and leaving me behind…_

_- I don't hate you…You hate Me. And yes, I'm not the partnered guy __Usually__, but in this mission I do have a partner and that's what partners are… to not let the other behind._

_- Alright then… Let's just not talk about it today… _Chris said

_- Ok, let's keep it cool. _Leon agreed

_- Yeah! _ Chris said as he headed to the room window

Leon sat on his bed and suddenly his mind was very distant of any imaginable place…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well that's it for now guys. I really hope to update faster now that I'm on vacation. Feel free to review it or give any idea or suggestion! See ya! Kennedy Out =]**


	19. Memories, Fears and Reasonings Part 3

**Hey guys, here we go again. I promise I won't make the same thing as the last time when I updated one day followed by the other and then just months later… I won't do that again! Actually I'm trying to compensate the lost time. Anyway, I really felt inspired to write this particular chap today, I'm really letting go of my block. I hope you like this chap as much as I enjoyed writing and imagined it. We're going thru crucial parts, events and point of views that are going to be the main keys to the big finale. Pay attention to the details of the speeches not only in this chap, but in the whole story, they are the main keys of 90% of the future events… but that's all I can say for now, hehe. Chap 19, the continuation of the previous one in timeline.  


* * *

**

"_Two weeks have passed since the meeting with the smugglers at that building and that acid monster. The intelligence of BSAA and the president have been investigating that creature and those smugglers with the photos and recording we managed to take. We're still trying to get more info about everything and set a possible line, but it's not as easy as it could be. But to tell the truth I don't mind about the work, it doesn't bother me, I know what's important and what's not. However, it takes me to spend more time __partnered __with Leon. What Jill didn't obligate me that much to stay longer with him, the job does. It showed me that I have a lesson to learn… And what a lesson! Argh!_

_As a matter of fact, I'm full of my mind. I'm full of everything, I'm tired to fight. I'm tired to always start over, over and over again. I'm getting drained of all my supplies. But I have to stay focused and always remind I have a duty. I have a promise to accomplish. I have lives to save and be an example. This last part I'm talking about my daughter. A child I didn't expect to exist and that showed up a few months ago. A fruit of my last serious relationship, to be more exact, 10 years ago! It was 1996 when I broke up with her mother, after 4 years into an on and off relationship, almost an engagement. I admit I wasn't the best guy ever, not much into relationships. I had my flirts around while being with her or not. Still though, I survived thru that relationship, but then I got tired of everything and so I decided to break the strings. I just didn't imagine what was going on inside of her._

_After her and a little while being with her, I met Jill. We were chosen to be part of the STARS team. Barry invited me to join. And so I could do that, I had to move to Raccoon City and with that, I acquired the best excuse to break up permanently. However even after being in Raccoon I still had some contact with Sarah, my ex. And several times Jill witnessed my arguments with her, but never told me what to do, never interfered either, she just listened to my complaining. I saw Jill with other eyes, I admit. She had the body, the beauty, her distinct way to be. So I started flirting with her. At that point, we were established officially as partners, but I didn't care about that. I was a rebel, I know! However it wasn't that easy as I thought it would be, Jill didn't want to mix things up. She tried to fight against, but I was insistent and just had to wait the right time. I always felt a huge attraction to her, it was stronger than me and even made me think to change my way to be a few times. But I wasn't mentally mature enough yet and for several and several times I broke her heart. I made her cry. I made her suffer, but no matter what I did, she was always there and it made me feel worse. I didn't think I deserved someone like her while I didn't change. I battled a lot inside of myself. And so we decided just to be friends and partners, no more lovers. Easy said than done! Sometimes we ran to each other for sure and so the years passed. The mansion incident happened and then Raccoon destruction and so on. And then I established a goal, an objective, to destroy Umbrella and its conspirators or related ones. Jill joined me on that one too. But then I discovered things about Umbrella and I left her behind to follow that clue. I disappeared from the map. I didn't warn my sister, no one! I became a ghost._

_And then one fine day I received a call from a guy named Leon Scott Kennedy. And then another part of my story started. A new character was introduced into it. And What a character! Actually I felt like my Burden!_

_At first moment I didn't have anything against him, pretty much the opposite. He was informing me about Claire's bad situation. And with his help I managed to save her from the death. And then she told me the whole story of her journey in Raccoon and Leon's role in her life. I thanked him for had had saved her twice, I felt like I owed something to him, however… from angel he became the demon in my story. My unsolved matter with Jill, or maybe only unsolved in my side, as a punishment for had left her behind, he took what I thought it was mine. As a punishment that I never believed that she would never leave me or give up on me, things proved I was wrong. Nothing was and is not absolute! And then all that feeling of gratefulness became resentment. For the first time I felt what I used to make others feel with my bad and immature behavior. I felt abandoned, I felt changed, I felt replaced. I felt like nothing. And it was all the fault of the "new" guy. __The rookie__ one. That what he was to me, a beginner, he was younger, I felt like the more experienced and all… I underestimated him. I reflected my own bad side at him, so I wanted to believe and make the others, a.k.a. Jill Valentine, to believe that he wasn't the guy. He wasn't right. All useless though, so once again, I gave up on things. I lost my strength as I started seeing that he wasn't like I wanted him to be. It started with her first pregnancy. He dealt very well, calmed her, reassured her every time she needed that he as there, he took his responsibility seriously. The opposite of me when I learned about my daughter. I freaked out! But there was nothing to do, just accept it. And all this years finally made me realize that I had to learn how and when to cede._

_It's not being easy yet, to be a parent, especially of a teenage girl, but she captivates me every time she smiles, or hugs me, calls me daddy, it's like I was always there when actually I wasn't, but she doesn't treat that way, she doesn't ignore me, much more the opposite. She is proud of me, it feels like she's not even my seed, a seed from that stupid guy I used to be._

_And more and more I am convinced that I'm wrong about things I wanted to be my way, so I could say I was right! And this mission coexisting with my "demon" just puts me in my place. It's my burden! It's time to not run away anymore… and those words still chases me…" _Chris reflected as he was unconscious after a hit from a bomb attack. He could see his body lied down on the ground while Leon was trying to wake him up and protected his body with his own from the attacks. He could see the other agents fighting against the creatures either. Chris could feel himself light and free. As if he could take a rest, a needed rest from all that fight thru those years, he felt like giving up. He felt like moving on into the other side, to let him go.

However his memories haunted him, chased him and most of all, his instinct of Duty yelled loudly in his mind. He couldn't let go right now, not in a moment like that. That wasn't time to rest, that was time to fight!

He couldn't let go of all those people, he couldn't let go of his principles, his friends, life, even enemies, he couldn't let go of his promises, especially for the ones he really cared about. The ones he loved. He couldn't run away even outside of his body from his feeling of guilty. The guilty of a year ago, 2006, when Jill gave up her life to save him from Wesker. No, he couldn't give up of her life, her sacrifice, he had to make justice to her effort. And now he watched one of the people that suffered like hell with her sacrifice and there he was, trying to save him, to wake him up. Even opening advantage to an attack that could hit them both. Distracted from the field to save the Redfield. And seeing a bow coming in the direction of Leon, Chris screamed, but he couldn't be heard, and with despair to save his partner's life, Chris felt a strength, a force sucking him, and when he realized, he was facing Leon over him and the only thing he could remember and do was to push Leon to the side and save him from the bow attack that would hit him right in the head and that also barely hit Chris too.

So he looked to the side to check on Leon if he was fine and noticed his shocked face and also surprised. And he only could feel the pain and his body heavy, but the adrenaline once again started coring in his blood and he tried to stand up, but he was feeling too weak and seeing that, Leon went to help him.

_- Let's get out of here. _Leon said as he took one arm of Chris on his shoulder and lifted him up

_- Go to a safe place, we can handle here! _One of the agents screamed at them

* * *

Leon and Chris headed to a safer place, so Chris could receive an appropriated treatment to his wounds. A woman came to help; she was the leader of this new group they were in while they were in Asia. She wasn't an Asian girl, actually she had joined them when they were in Europe a while after the smugglers incident. But she had a camp in Asia, as she was one of the lead cells they had to keep contact.

_- I'll stay with him, you can go back to the field. _She said to Leon

_- My field is here! _Leon replied convicted

_- Go Leon, they need you there, they cannot handle that much they think they can… _Chris spoke weakly

_- I'll go, but when you get better!_ Leon said coldly

_- You have to help them out!_ Chris replied

_- And who's going to help you two out? Do you really think you have conditions for that? And you, Linda, don't get me wrong, but you're still a girl, you may have a training, but you can't hold a man that size… _he said and pointed to Chris

_- I usually don't get with authoritarian men, but in this particular case, I'll open an exception for you as I agree that I can't carry him if I needed to, and plus he is in no condition to save his own ass either! _She replied

_- You have a girl problem… _Chris said sarcastic

_- Really? _Leon rolled his eyes…_ When is the date? _Leon asked ironic

_- What date? _Chris replied confused

_- Your marriage! _He replied pointing to Chris and Linda

_- Go to Hell Leon! _Chris replied sharply when finally understood the point

_- I will, but I'm waiting for you to get a bit better so we can go back there!_ Leon replied with his serious face

_- I think the marriage is between other people… _Linda said miming

Leon and Chris turned their faces to her with fury in the eyes and she smiled at that.

While she took care of Chris, Leon sat passing his hands over his shoulders and arms and taking deep breathes.

_- Are you feeling ok? _She asked him

_- Yeah! _He replied not looking at her

_- I can check on you if you want to. _She spoke concerned

_- Thanks, I'm fine! _He turned to her serious and then gave her a soft smile and then turned again back in his serious mood

Chris watched their interaction and tried to recover faster, he couldn't stand being there while the others were in action. He felt like needed.

_- I'm going to take more gaze, I'll be right back! _Linda said

_- Be careful… _Chris said and she left the tent

Chris closed his eyes, Leon kept lost in his thoughts. A few minutes of silence.

_- Thanks. _Leon broke the silence. Both faced each other, but not in a rival way, but the opposite of it.

_- You don't have to thank me. _Chris spoke friendly

_- I know… you owe me… _Leon said vaguely and Chris knew what he meant and turned down his face. The silence reined again. The two men now were lost in their own worlds. Not a word, not a glance, not a noise.

Linda came back to the tent and felt the cold air in it, but ignored it. She finished bandaging Chris and informed that the other agents had finished the enemies and were leaving the field. A few minutes later, they were contacted on their phones about the situation. They packed what they had left and with their goal in hands and came back to the house where they were staying in.

_- If you need anything, just let me know. _Linda said to Chris before leaving the room

_- I will, thanks! _He replied and smiled, she returned the smile too

Leon entered the bathroom to take a shower and Chris lied down on his bed and waited Leon to finish his shower so he could take his too.

When Chris was almost taking into a soft nap, Leon opened the bathroom door waking him up and then he went to shower.

Leon sat on the bed, a little bit tired, but not from the previous fight, but something else. He took a look at his cell and noticed a few messages from Hunnigan and other less important ones. And he opened his cell menu and got looking at the pictures in it. He checked one by one, pictures of his kids, him with them, Jill and the kids, the four of them together, and then a single one of Jill. He felt empty looking at it, he missed her so hard. That to see her image turned into pain, into suffering, into hope… into anger as he remembered that he was currently working with the cause of his pain, Chris. As much as he tried not to blame Chris for Jill's fate, his emotions fought back his reasoning. And as much as he tried to tell himself Chris didn't have complete fault, his ego just couldn't let go. He couldn't not blame or blame, as a matter of fact, he wasn't there. He didn't see what really happened, only had Chris's word, description into the report and the concrete fact, Jill was gone…  
He closed the menu as he saw Chris leaving the bathroom and going to his bed. They didn't spoke to each other. They could hear the other agents walking in the house across the door, but they didn't feel like making social, not right now. The rain started and both men were lost in their own. Not a single word, just the noise of the water falling outside the house.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it. I really hope you liked the chap. Feel free to review or give a suggestion or anything like that. I promise I won't take too much long for the next one, but I don't promise to be as fast as this one. **

**Kennedy Out =]**


	20. Release

**Hi guys, chap 20 is up! Like I told you, I wouldn't take two months to update this babe, haha. Well, I hope this chap put end at some things, some holes., however after it, we'll jump to another level and I'm already warning that some things will retrocede so I can put things in place correctly as I imagined. I hope you like this chap, maybe not that much long as I intended to, but maybe it's clear enough. Thank you all that have been following and reading this fic. I really appreciate it! and also thanks for the suggestions. No more talking, enjoy it! WELL, I'M RE-UPLOADING THE CHAP 20, I NOTICED THAT IT WAS ERASED SOMEHOW, SO HERE IT IS AGAIN..SORRY ABOUT THAT, I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! =(  
**

**

* * *

**

One week have passed since the last mission. Chris is more healed from his injuries. The group is still obtaining more information with the part the retrieved in the last mission. At some point, the tension is already installed among the group. It's been a month since the begging of the mission. The mental tiredness is getting installed. People starting to miss their loved ones, the coexistence is making easy for disagreements, different opinions. The stress consumes.

The night falls. Some agents are outside the house talking. Chris, Leon, Linda and another agent are inside the house at the living room. The agent decides to leave the room and go to his bedroom, leaving the three of them alone.

_- It's good to know that you're feeling better. We'll need you in the field tomorrow. _Linda said to Chris

_- What's gonna be the action? _Chris asked her

_- We'll enter in a facility. Apparently they're keeping radioactive products to combine with bio-weapons. The lab analyzed a sample of the monster you two faced and discovered that the creature was a combination of different kinds of beings. To be more exact, a type of a frankstein._ She explained

_- Probably there are more from where it came. _Leon said seriously

_- We think so too. Maybe there can also be the lab, or maybe a way to the lab… _she agreed

_- It can be… _Chris said

All of sudden, Leon got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. Chris and Linda watched him leave the living room and kept talking.

_- Is he always like that? _She asked Chris confused

_- Yeah, sometimes he is weird… _Chris explained rolling his eyes

_- Do you mind if I ask you something? _She said

_- No, I don't mind. _He answered

_- Is he single? _She asked in curious

_- What? Leon? _Chris replied surprised

_- Yes! _She confirmed

_- I don't think he's available… _Chris answered after thinking a little bit

_- Hum, alright… _she said disappointed

_- You two don't seem to get along that much, why? Aren't you partners? _She continued

_- Look, I don't hate him, but he's not my best friend either. And no, we're not partners, just in this mission. _Chris answered in discomfort

_- Hum, ok then… I'm sorry to bother you, but I think you two could work on your issues, you're a great double, I noticed that on the field and you two are symmetric and I've never seen like that before, with a friendship you two would've become implacable._

_- I appreciate your comment and that's it, whatever we have is our business and I hope you have a good night, I'm going to sleep. Take care! _He replied dryly as he got out of the couch and headed to the bedroom

_- Good night! _She answered a bit awkward

Chris went to the bedroom and remembered that there inside there was Leon; he wished Leon was already sleeping. He moved slowly through the hallway and opened the door. Unfortunately Leon was awakened and looking at his cell phone concentrated. Chris noticed Leon's sad eyes and thought of asking something, but then he stopped himself as he remembered that was Leon Kennedy, not somebody else that he could show concern with. So pretending that he didn't see anything he sat on his own bed. The silence reined.

_- When do you think we'll find her? It's been 1 year and two months since she's gone… _Leon broke the silence sadly. Chris looked at Leon and turned down the face and answered:

_- I don't know… maybe she's… _he was interrupted

_- She's alive, I know that! _Leon said reluctantly

_- You can't know that… you were even there. We didn't find her body, you that! _Chris replied

_- Exactly! No trace of her body doesn't mean she's dead and I don't think a shark ate her that quick and not leaving a piece behind… maybe Wesker did something to her… _Leon said angry

_- If she were alive she would've contacted us somehow… she's not this silent person. _Chris said

_- What kind of partner are you? Given up in your partner of years, not just a partner, she was your friend, your confident, she was the woman you said you loved… and you just give up on looking for her. I bet if she was in your place, she would've never, ever, give up on you like that. She would've fight and look for you until she found anything… what kind of partner are you? What kind of person are you that's giving up on everything… _Leon said bitterly and incredulously

_- Pff… you're no one to judge me! You have no right to speak to me like that! You don't know how much I suffer because of this, because of all this shit, all this fight all over these years, you don't know what I'm going through inside, you don't know my pain since I lost her! _Chris protested

_- Hahaha, suffer? I don't know how much you suffer? I don't know what pain is? I can't believe that! You're not the only one who Lost her! I lost her too, my children lost her too, they lost their mom, you don't know what pain is to be awaken every single night to calm down your kids because they miss their mother, because they don't see their mother, because they don't have any news from her, you don't know how much suffering is to lie to your own kids to keep their hope alive for the return of their mother. You don't know what is to have a cold bed every damn night, you don't know how much painful is when you come back home and its empty and cold, and sad, bitterly sad. You don't know how much painful is to try to keep the memory of your daughter alive about her mother that she barely knew, you don't know how much suffering is to hear your own daughter forgetting her mother and not giving a fuck if she's there or not and you know why? Just because she doesn't know her! The last time she saw her she was a baby! And what about your son? The one who is always putting you into record, always testing you, always daring you about his mother and her absence, and who is always fighting with his sister because she doesn't miss her like he does because she just can't understand because she doesn't remember… you don't know how much painful is to live like that all this time, every single day and in the next morning to put a smile on the face and live like nothing happened and then again, when it's dark and you return home is always the same war… and the worst of all? All this because of You! She gave up on Us because of You! To Save You… and now you say I don't have the right to tell you this shit? You're the one to blame! I wasn't there, but if she did it is because you failed! All this muscles and training at the Air force, STARS, or whatever shit, and now just simply keeps living in doubt and want to give up on everything because you're tired, the legendary Chris Redfield if they knew!… The broken legend… you don't know anything about my pain either… _Leon let out the most of his tempest thoughts

Chris hold himself not to attack Leon somehow, however, inside of himself, Leon's statements knocked him down, they seemed right, they were just a concretization of what he blamed himself and which consumed him fierily. He just couldn't argue back, somewhere deep inside him he agreed with Leon, however, the "lost" he referred to wasn't exact about that night in particular…

_- Yeah, you're right, I don't know how is to be in this place of yours, I'm sorry if I neglected your part of the role… about this we share the same pain, of course yours is aggravated with the part that you and her have kids and… yeah… I don't know how that is… but in the other hand, I don't sleep thru the nights either remembering what happened, being haunted by the flashes and yet in the next day to be the legendary Chris Redfield…just like you said "broken"… I am broken for a long time… I'm broken since I lost… and you're right… it was all my fault! _Chris replied and leaned down his face feeling retaliated by the memories

The silence reined once again. Both men were digesting every single word said previously. For the first time the hot headed Redfield and the impudent Kennedy weren't arguing as hell as they used to. Both understood the other's side and points of view, both were starting to finally solving things between them, both were going straight. Now it was the time to finally speak what wasn't spoken before.

_- "Lost"… you didn't lose her… she made a choice by herself, even though she was always there for you, you never lost her! _Leon said calmly but precisely

_- I lost! I bet to lose; I didn't try to keep her by my side, so she went away… it was all my fault! And then you came and you were smarter and what she wanted and needed you gave to her…_ Chris admitted sadly

_- She never forgot you, you're special to her... I never tried to compete. I just wanted a piece of her heart… _Leon said

_- But then instead, she gave it all to you! I never forgot how her eyes brightened when she thought or talked about you, how anxiety she got when she knew you were being around and I will never forget those words she said to me, I will never forget what she said that night, I will never forget those daring eyes… _Chris spoke getting vague. Leon just listened and he knew what Chris referred to. A few seconds of silence.

_- I miss her so badly… _Leon spoke very sad looking at the window

_- Me too! _Chris shared the same feeling and face

_- Are we done? _Leon asked friendly

_- Yeah, we're done! Pieces on the board, things cleared, no more fights! _Chris replied friendly and firmly

_- All grown up! Partners or friends? _Leon spoke and gave his hand

_- All grown up! Both! _Chris replied and both shook their hands

_- Why we fought? We share the same shit! _Leon joked

_- I don't know, maybe we are too seemed… _Chris said

_- Nhaa… do not compare me to you! _Leon played

_- I can't, and that's not what I meant to… I meant that we are too seemed, I mean, you now are acting just like Jill did to me. She was the one who pulled my ear when I did something wrong. She was the one who told me the trues! Of course, she was more delicate and beautiful to look at… _Chris explained

_- Pff… bullshit! But I know she has this side of conciliator… she was definitely good at it… _Leon said

_- Yeah, she did! _Chris agreed

_- Well, no more drama and let's sleep, tomorrow is a long day! _Leon said as he lied down in his bed

_- Yeah, it will! _Chris agreed

After it, the house was completely silently. When the sun rose, all of them were heading to their next and last destination… China.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Like a said, hope you liked it and as the usual, feel free to review or give any suggestion, I really take it in consideration, any doubts or opinions of what may be missing or not or how to, just let me know! Hope I don't take that long again to update even though things are kind of ready, I'm still placing them in order. Thanks and Kennedy Out! =]**


	21. Past

**Hey guys, I little bit late, I know, I'm sorry, but now I'm running out of time with college and work, I'm really sorry for the delay and I'm sorry about this chap, maybe it's a little too short, but I'm sure that it will give an introduction for what's coming next! Hehe. Thank you so much for being so faithful and read and review it and for the ones that marked it as a favorite story. It makes me more inspired to increase. Well, sorry for any misspelling or something like that and don't bother if you'd like to ask anything or being cleared out about anything, just let me know! No more talking and I hope you like this one!**

**

* * *

**

Footsteps are walking in a dark place. The place is very quiet. The footsteps run and keep quiet as it's heard sounds of other steps walking in a rush and approaching. The door is shut brutally. The footstep once again starts walking around the place searching for something.

* * *

"_The day is September 12 of 2004; three days have passed since Jenny's birth. We just got home from the hospital. Leon is carrying her baby bag and holding Leonard's hand. I'm carrying Jenny on my arms. She's so tiny and I'm finally feeling and having her on my arms, finally I can touch her, watch her, kiss her, hug her, spoil her… Who'd say that after of all that dramatic beginning of us, now we're a family, a complete family! Who' say that the "flirt guy" would turn out to become a great father and dedicated husband and also a great fighter! Even with the few moments we have together, we try as much as we can not to ruin it. It's so rare sometimes. He's always on an important mission, and so am I. Even though, we try as much as we can to dedicate ourselves to our family. I know that I abdicate a little bit more than him from work, but sometimes I am the one who brings home the work and I get focused on that and I kind of neglect my family without purpose. However I'm going to be the best mother I can be, this little one needs me more than anyone right now. Less field and more family, at least for a considerate time. .."_

_

* * *

_

2005

_- I don't know what to do Claire, his birthday is coming and I still don't know what to do or if he's going to be home._

_- Yeah, me too, but what do you intend to give or do in your idea Jill?_

_- I don't know, I just know that I want to surprise him, I don't know what to give of gift, but I was thinking about getting out of the routine, spend more time just the two of us at least for one day, it's been a long time since we haven't done it. But the kids… and his work… _Jill sighed a little

_- Well, about the kids your problem is already solved, I can keep watch them without a problem, much more the opposite, it's going to be a pleasure to do that. I understand how that is, the work I'm going to help you without him to notice my search on his schedule. And about the gift I also don't know what to give him, but about the surprise I have a few ideas._

_- Oh, thank you Claire! I promise it's going to be just one day!_

_- No, of course not, I can only take this "mission" if you take at least a whole weekend; you two need to find yourselves again. It's not only work and kids, you're still a couple as well! Take a weekend; I'll try something about a weekend at a beach house of a friend of mine. She invited me a few times, but I couldn't accept, so she said that I could call anyone to stay there. And now I'm thinking about you two…_

_- Hmm, I don't know Claire… it would really be cool, but I don't know…_

_- Don't even start Jill! Even if this beach house doesn't work, but I agree that you two need to spend more time together. I'm going to work on that, I love you two and I think you're a great couple, so accomplices of each other and I know the love he feels for you and you for him, I know the choices you had to make to stick together and I think you deserve to be happy. You're great parents, great soldiers, great people, but I want you to enjoy only yourselves as right in the beginning you didn't have that as you got pregnant so quickly…_

_- I know that! But I don't regret any of my children, they're a bless in my life, a gift from God and so is Leon for being a great father, husband and person…_

_- I know, but I still think you two need to find you two sometimes. No family, no work, no people around, that magic of the beginning of any relationship. You two deserve that!_

_- Yeah, I know and agree. Thank you Claire. I don't know what it would be of me without you. Always so supportive in my life, great advises and also my matchmaker._ They both laughed

_- You can always count on me, and I only have to thank your friendship and support in my life either and also in my brother's. Thanks for being the girl in my life! You're an example for me!_

_- You're welcome! But I have to go now. Leon is about to arrive with the kids._

_- Ok, and I let you know about my plans._

_- Ok. Bye and take care!_

_

* * *

_

_- I love you! _Leon said looking at Jill's eyes and giving her a soft kiss on her head

_- I love you too. _She smiled back as she placed her head on his right arm after they just had made love

_- It's been a long time since we haven't being just the two of us… I could barely remember how it were to be just you and me… _Leon said remembering their story and caressing her right arm

_- I know. Just you and me after so long while even in the beginning we didn't spend that much time either. It's like we didn't enjoy ourselves as it could've be enjoyed. But no regrets anyway…_

_- Yeah. We were hidden, and then there were that fights and reunions and stuff like that and then there was the pregnancy, all of that in four months! Seeing that way, we didn't enjoy each other as well, but like you said, no regrets. We have a beautiful and structured family, great kids, friends and most of all, each other for support and care… _He spoke as he leaned to kiss her and pulled her to him into an embrace. Then she rolled over him and they started kissing then playing like teenagers. Moments like that were really rare between them and they took it as long they could, after all, weekend would end and they would have to come back to their routine lives.

After the snap, Leon and Jill went to the beach where the house was situated. They walked holding hands on the sand and admiring the view of the sea and the sun shining at the sky. Weather not too hot and not too cold; perfect weather, perfect view and perfect opportunity to remind themselves as a couple in the middle of so many troubled things. And so the weekend ended, it was time to go home.

* * *

Jill is walking in the park with her kids. Leonard is playing at the playground and Jenny is in her lap. Jill sees an ice cream seller and go to buy an ice cream. She carries Jenny and keep watching Leonard. She picks a chocolate one and takes the money to pay him. This time another woman stands next to her and she doesn't look at first sight. However, when the woman opens her mouth and order an ice cream, Jill recognizes her voice and she hold her breath and turn to the woman side. The woman stares at Jill ironically and seductively specially to Jenny in Jill's arms and smiles.

_- Another one? _The woman speaks ironically.

Jill's blood burns with fervor; she could never expect to meet that woman once again in her life. She takes control of her emotions, burning emotions.

_- You again! _Jill replies

_- I know you're thinking I'm following you, but I guarantee I'm not!_

_- Your guarantees aren't less than lies…_

_- Oh, please, don't insult me like that. And by the way, why are you so mad at just one true sentence I said?_

_- Wish it was only the sentence!_

_- You two have beautiful kids, I must admit, your genes are really incredible, but the boy is just like his mini clone. And this princess one is the mix of you two, but resembles more you, still though… a little princess._

Jill couldn't believe that woman's presence. She tried to maintain control of herself, but fury is not something easy to hold on. And the woman's poisoned words just made it worse.

_- That must be hard for your greatness…_

_- I beg your pardon?_

_-You know what I'm talking about Ada. You wish you were in my place, you wish you were the queen, the little princess's and mini clone's mother…_

_- I guess I'm not the one who thinks I'm the greatness right now. But that's just an illusion of yours, I don't think I've that much, you're just with him only because I want to. And plus, what is the big deal of having his kids while you don't have his heart? _She replied mischievously

_- And you're sure you do? That's what I call illusion… you think you have control of him, but you don't! and about the big deal… well, at least I can say I'm the one bonded to him for the rest of his life, and even in your great illusion, I'll always be part of his life and eventually yours… but at least I can say I am trusted, I can't say the same about you… and plus, I have what you would most want to have, but you didn't…_

_- We'll see… you think you know him, but you don't… _

_- We'll see! _Jill replied and gave her back and went to pick Leonard and go home leaving the Chinese woman behind. Ada kept watching Jill leave and lose sight of her. So when it happened she went to the playground and called a blonde boy and left. Without being noticed, Jill watched Ada's actions and held her cry, was her seeing things? Was she having a bad dream while awaken? She just couldn't believe what was just happening. She took a deep breath and went home and tried to pretend that nothing had happened, but for how long could she manage it before Leon notice anything?

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now. Hope I don't take much long again to update this baby, and I know it's a short one, but there are more to come! Thanks for reading it and review it. keep on doing it! Kennedy out! =]**


	22. Breaking Chains

**Hey guys, wassup? It's sad that we're coming to the end, so close to it. Thank you for being reading and reviewing and giving me ideas, you can ask me anything and I give a way to answer it or in the story or personal message. I hope you like this chap, I woke up inspired today. Sorry for anything or delay, but life is crazy as hell. No more talking and head to the story!**

_**Well, but before that, here it is some disclaimers:**_

_**1- In this chap there are a few things mixed with the game points. For example the "**_**Researcher's Letter"****, it is a file from the first game Resident Evil.**

_**2- Wesker's Children is mentioned in Resident Evil 5, but this chapter is not situated in Resident Evil 5 yet, but it's a path to there.**_

_**3- Well, here I say Leon is a double for the Government and BSAA, I say double because is more appropriate for what he does for them in some situations, but maybe he is in fact a double one as it is seen his report in Resident Evil 5, known as "The Kennedy Report" and this idea of doubleness came from that report in specific, well Capcom doesn't say anything about it, so I consider like that for now…**_

_**Well, that's it for now, if there's something else, I'll let you know in the next chap if I forgot to mention here. Now, go to the story! =]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"I've started up the clocks. It's time I left behind._

_And everything we've lost, disappears._

_I've started up the race. It's something I can't change._

Now we're not the same."

The room was cool and quiet, but these days that was how Jill preferred it. She had found that the sparse ambience helped her to relax from her duties as a bio-terrorism fighter and "man of the house" as she mostly spent her time raising the kids while Leon was on missions. The silence helped her to think and since that day she had done a lot of thinking.

Ignoring the unfinished reports that were insistently on her desk. She swiftly crossed the room pausing only to check on the sleeping children at their bedrooms. She lied down on the edge of her bed, her mind turned in thoughts.

"_Ada",_ she said quietly and suddenly she sat down and ran to her office once again. She turned on her personal computer and searched for some specific files and wearily ran her hands through her hair. She had gone through the list only a few hours earlier, but it was still a surprise how long and comprehensive it was. She was forced to apply a number of search filters in order to locate the file she sought.

The headline "**Researcher's Letter**" followed by several columns of text and pictures of the Umbrella incident. Like every time before, as her eyes met the archives, she felt a terrible knot of sorrow form deep inside of her, and she closed them; once again remembering all of those days at mansion and after it. There had not been many occasions where she had been consumed by such an overwhelming feeling of despair, but that was certainly one of them. Despite the awful gravity of the day, it had only been when she had returned to her room with the intention of finishing the navigation reports that the rational part of brain finally won out. She couldn't work out, even now, why it had happened, but the ferocity of the moment was matched only by its short lifespan. It was something that Jill had only admitted to _herself_ recently, but Leon's supposed affair had been the hardest to deal with. And now – after the encounter with Ada at the playground – her thoughts and feelings about him had been thrown into chaos.

She turned and saw a picture of them over the bedside table and looked at the young man's face for some time. And now staring at some point in the room she thought to herself "does he really love her?"

She sighed and rolled to her side and faced the window and the curtains moving from the soft wind blowing outside. Looking down at the table next to the window she found another picture of them together with the kids. She focused at them and once again numbness came into her body as she remembered the young boy with Ada at the playground. Not any boy, a blonde boy in about the age of Leonard's. She couldn't tell for sure as she was a little far from them hidden. Doubts filled of all her. "Did he lie to me?", "and if he did, why?", "if he really loves her, what is he doing with me though?", "maybe it's because she is the one who back off him" she talked to herself.

At first she had strongly doubted such a possibility, but now, the more she thought about the encounter, the more insecure she'd become.

An old memory resurfaced from the internal debate with Chris and Jill found her gaze shifting to the wardrobe in the far corner of the room. She changed her clothes and immediately called Claire.

_- Hello._

_- Hey, Claire, it's me Jill, I need you right now, please!_

_- What's wrong? What happened? _Claire asked worried as she felt Jill's tone at the phone

_- Ahhm, that's what I'm going to look for, __what happened__, and I need you to take a look at the kids in the meantime, ok?_

_- Of course! But where's Leon?_

_- Working… as the usual…uhm, I'm taking them to there and I won't take that much long, I promise._

_- Ok, I'll be waiting. _And both hung up. Claire could sense something, she knew that Jill was a bit out of herself, but eventually she would know the matter.

Jill drove to the BSAA headquarters and ran through the corridors as she headed to one specific room. She used her card to open the secret door room and typed the passwords. The door opened and Jill used another password to open a locker. The nagging thought intensified as she realized what was inside. As her hand slid open the door, Jill felt her breath catch strangely in her throat and scolded her for being so stupid.

On the top shelf, rested _the _file she was looking for. Jill couldn't stop herself from inhaling sharply at the sight of it.

How many years had held onto the box and its contents? And how many of those years had it been tucked away lost? Forgotten.

Jill shook her head sadly as she pulled the box gently off the shelf. No, that was wrong. It had _never_ been forgotten – not really – but it _had_ been shut away for a very long time.

Her trembling hands as she read the contents, Jill felt a stab of strange emotions strike her.

Reminiscing on the old memories strengthened Jill's resolve. She closed the file. Allowing a tiny smile cross her lips as she thought back to when Leon and she were together, even though at the rare times it was allowed to them.

"_No, he didn't lie_" she thought to herself. She remembered all the times they had into a fight due to her suspicious over him because of her jealousy of his story with Ada. She remembered all the times she had thrown into his face that Ada was the enemy, a liar, a bitch…

She remembered the time she had told him about Ada being alive and who she was. She remembered his face, at the time she read another thing in that, but now, after these years with him, she can tell for sure what he really meant to. she remembered the many times she put Ada into their relationship and how much it hurt him, backed him off somehow, at the time, she thought it was because he loved Ada, but now she really understands why he got so hurt… it wasn't because he didn't love, but because it made him feel like she didn't trust him, and by the way, no one likes to feel like distrusted. And in one particular fight she could feel it back as Leon put Chris into their relationship, she remembered how bad she felt as Leon said those words and she tried to convince him otherwise. And now she remembered very well the day that Leon stopped trying to convince her that he didn't love Ada like everybody said so. And now placing all these things together Jill felt worse than before. She realized how close she got to lose him with her unfounded accusations all of these years. She realized he never tried to stay away from her even though he worked too much, he always tried to compensate his absence. She realized how much he loved her and the kids. She remembered how happy he was when the news of her pregnancies and all of his support. She remembered every time they made love and they rested on each other enjoying and feeling the overwhelm of their love. She remembered all the times he said he loved her, it was like he didn't get tired of saying that, it was like his favorite sentence. And all of those times he held her and cared about her when she was tired from work at the BSAA or the house work and even though he was tired too after long hours working, he was always there trying to make cozy their home for when she'd come back from the street. She remembered how romantic he could become when he bought her chocolate or flowers or even small and simple things as lovely cards with sayings. She remembered that the "cold man" had a warm heart, hot heart. She'd had known both sides of him. The field one and the home one. However, she loved both of them. How could she'd had doubted of him for so long? She felt embarrassed and slapped her on the face. She never had felt that loved before. Despite of Chris's loyalty to her, Leon was the one she loved. She'd had being in love with Chris for sure, very long time ago, a time before she met Leon, a time she didn't know what was to feel cared and embraced by someone truly. A time she had wished for someone that would be more than a lover to her, but someone she could grow with, and that time she wanted to change Chris, but Chris wasn't ready for that at the time, and for being scared to feel very lonely, she let it be the way things were going, but she felt empty somehow inside, and then that was when she met Leon at the airport. At first she didn't give that much importance to him, she was busy baby caring Chris inside. But she couldn't deny that Leon had something that caught her attention unconsciously. And then that they were, not trying to give in, and then their first and awkward meeting and the play at diner and then the goodbye kiss at her door home. Her mind filled with memories. That was just the beginning of this story, their story. Then came her first pregnancy, his responsibility, his care, couple argues, work, second pregnancy and all of that. She cried as she remembered of all those things and then she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath and got up from the chair. She took a look at her watch and left the room. Walking fast through the corridors and heading to her car she had realized that was time to stop this. She didn't want to lose him anyway. Only the thought of it made her feel such an agony pain inside, a great fear, she could feel that she would lose her ground if it happened and that was something she didn't want ever!

She picked the kids at Claire's and came back home. Arriving there, it was empty, no one inside. She fed the kids and put them to sleep. She wasn't sleepy at all, actually she was restless.

She turned on the tv, but she wasn't watching it. She was placing pieces at its right place in mind. But now she was thoughtful about that blond child with Ada. However instead of remembering it with anger or fear, she was thoughtful and determined to find out about that. And if he was related to the file she read earlier? If he did, it was going to be a big mess in the least. But if he wasn't? Leon is not the only blond guy in the world, but if somehow he may be the father of that child, does he know about that? If he didn't know, he didn't lie, but if he did and didn't tell, what reasons could've it been?

She had those questions in mind, but instead of losing control thinking of that, she would have to find out. She knew she wouldn't open hand of Leon that easy, he was part of her tale. So she would just talk to him, no fight. Only talk as grown people does. She felt into a sleep on the couch, but was awaken by the door noise. She took a look at the clock, it was 11pm.

_- Hey. _Leon said as he saw Jill lifting up from the couch

_- Hi. _She replied

_- Sorry for had waken you up. _He said as he approached to the couch to give a kiss

_- It's ok. You came earlier… _she said and stopped as she was kissed on the lips

_- Yeah, I was tired of the work, you know what I mean… _he explained as he sat next to her

_- You ran away again? _She said smiling

_- Maybe… _he replied and smiled back

_- Are you hungry? I can make you something… _she asked gently

_- No, thanks… the kids? _He said

_- Sleeping…_

_- Hum, ok… I'm going to take a look at them any way. Be right back. _He said as he left the run

_- Ok. _She said and left the leaving room and went to the kitchen to take some water and sat on the table

A few minutes later, Leon came back with his clothing changed. He noticed Jill a bit distant, but didn't say anything for now. He went to the fridge and took a glass of juice and joined Jill at the table.

_- Are you ok? _He asked worried

_- Yeah, I'm fine. _She answered avoiding eye contact

_- You don't look fine. What happened? _He closed to her in concern as he noticed her swollen eyes

_- It's nothing. Just something I found out… but never mind right now, I'll tell later when you'll be more rested, you just came from work…_

_- I'm not tired, honey. You can tell me… _he said as he placed his left hand gently on her chin and turning her face to him. He could see her holding her tears. She saw his blue eyes so warm, his face in concern towards her. It made her feel cared and vulnerable. She felt like a small child begging for a lap. And there he was, the love of her life willing to give her this lap she cried over to. In fact, that was one of the things she loved the most about him, his care, his attention, his priority was her well care and safe. But he had a special way to do that, he didn't push or anything like that. Much the opposite, he waited patiently and warmly, he didn't charge, just waited patiently. He took her to his chest and crossed his arms around her. She wasn't crying hard, but she was vulnerable, needing a time to recompose her. He gave a soft kiss on her forehead and placed his head over hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then she looked at him. He offered her his juice and she accepted it and smiled back softly. They kept in silence for a few seconds.

_- Feeling better now? _He asked warmly

_- Yes, thanks. _She replied and saw him taking a paper towel for her to dry her tears. She knew he was waiting for an explanation and she was ready to give him this. So he sat again.

_- I just want the truth. _She started speaking

_- Ok. _He said in attention

_- I'm not here to fight like we did, I just want to talk and ask you something. I know you already said, but I want the truth…_

_- Ok, I'm here to listen and answer you anything. I won't lie, I promise! _He sad and held her trembling hands

_- Did you sleep with her… Ada? _She was straight to the point and studied Leon's face

_- No. _he answered firmly looking at her eyes

_- Never? _She asked

_- Never! _He reassured her

_- I told you I want the truth. You can tell me, I won't be mad or any of it, I just want the truth. _She said

_- And I'm telling you the truth. I never slept with her, even a tongue kiss… that's the truth. _He was firm

_- But how many times did you kiss her?_

_- Actually I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and the only time was in Raccoon…_

_- Not even in Spain?_

_- Not even in Spain. I tell you everything that happens to me in my missions, you know that. I don't have why to lie to you or keep secret from you. _He reassured her

_- I know, and I appreciate your honesty, sometimes I don't even know what to do with so many details, but when I weight them, I prefer to hear everything in a truth than a beautiful lie. And I don't bother about that; I'd get bothered if you didn't tell me the details or a single one… because you know I tell you everything too._

_- I know. That's the right thing we do. But why are you asking me this again? Is that related to the thing you found out? _He asked calmly

_- I believe you, so with the truth it doesn't get related to what I found out. I guess…_

_- And what did you find out? _He asked curiously

_- Ada has a child… _she said almost voiceless and studied Leon's reaction

_- Hum, so? _He said. Jill got surprised about Leon's coldness towards the news. But was he cold because he knew it or because he didn't care?

_- It's a boy… blond… _she said

_- And? _He said without moving a muscle in concern or anything like that. But then hit came to his mind… _Oh, and you're thinking it's mine? No Way! I could never be! I'm sure of it and I can prove you that! _He said after the shock of her suspicion

_- Alright, alright! I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't believe you, but I had to know it to solve this riddle. I know you're not the only blond man in world… but don't be mad at me. I know you're telling the truth, you don't have to prove me anything. _She explained a bit disconcerted

_- I'm not mad and I'm glad you know I'm not the only blond buy on the earth and universe. Maybe it's even Wesker's… God knows who she'd being with… I wouldn't doubt if it was his at all... and he is even blonder than me!_ Leon said in disgust of thinking to imagine that he was the father of the child

_- I know, I agree with you and that's what I thought too and that made me search for it earlier… _she said putting things in order

_- What did you do? _He got his full attention to her

_- I went to make a research and maybe try to discover who the father is. And I remembered something about Wesker that we found out trough these years and the Umbrella's research on kids known as Wesker's Children…_

_- And you're thinking that that child is a Wesker child? _Leon asked

_- I'm not sure of anything or disposing of any possibility of it… who knows… but it's not sure yet, I know there's a lot more in that and that's what Chris and me are doing, trying to get as much as clues of it and head to a point for what's really happening and happened inside Umbrella._

_- Hum, that's huge. It may lead to something bigger for sure and dangerous too._

_- We know, but we've got to put an end at this once and for all! And Wesker is a key for it! _she said

_- Yeah. I'll try to find anything as well too, and one thing… let me know more of things like that so I can use my strings… _he said serious but at the same time pulling her to him

_- I know, sorry, but I like to have more info about things to give a step… but Chris decided that it was better like that… even for your safety at the Government that can't know about your doubleness with us._

_- I know, but I can handle my own…_

_- I know that, but let's not think about it now. I know what I wanted to know, and this Umbrella thing is for tomorrow… _she said as she approximated her face to his

_- Yeah. _He agreed and kissed her passionately

They separated for a while and looked at each other and one could know what the other was thinking. They looked to the sides and smiled mischievously.

_- Kids sleeping! _They spoke at the same time and started taking off their clothes and made love there.

* * *

**Well guys, hope you liked this one. Feel free to give any suggestion or review it. I hope to reach Resident Evil 5 in the next chap, but I don't promise. See ya next time! Kennedy Out =]**


	23. Hope

**Hey guys, Chap 23 is up and now I can say… We're closer to the end and that makes me a little bit said, but everything has to come to an ending… Thank you all who has being reading and reviewing it. Thank you for being loyal. Sorry for anything and if you have any doubt just let me know! No more talking and another few notes:**

**1º this beginning is the continuation of the last chapter. It's more seen into Jill's pov..oops! but then we come back to Leon's pov just like the story began.**

**2º in this story I'm taking in consideration the Dark Side Chronicles chronology for the ones who might be a little lost.**

**Well I guess that's it I have to say for now… now no more talking and enjoy it! =]**

**

* * *

**

The sun illuminated the room due to the parted curtains. A soft wind blew them and refreshed the bodies lied on the bed, attached and motionless. Leon and Jill were sleeping after their night of love after everything was settled in the previous night. Ada wouldn't be a matter into their relationship anymore. They slept blissfully until were woken up by Jenny's crying. Jill went to see what happened. Leon remained in bed a few minutes and then went to shower.

_- What happened? _He asked as he saw Jill entering the bathroom

_- She wanted to leave the crib. _She answered as she removed her robe to join him in the shower. Although he was about to finish his bath and the kids were awaken.

_- I'll make breakfast, anything in particular? _He asked leaving the cabin

_- Anything is fine for me. _She answered

_- Alright. _He said and gave a soft kiss before leaving

Jill climbed down the stairs and smelled the food being prepared. The kids were playing in the living room.

_- Hummm, smelling delicious! _She complimented him. He smiled

_- It's ready! _He replied

The family enjoined the meal until they had separated ways to go. Jill's cell phone rang, she looked very surprised at what she heard.

_- Ok, I'll take a look it right away! _She hung up the phone. Leon was sat finishing his meal and watching the kids. He watched Jill running around the house. She went to the office; he took the kids to their bedroom and changed their clothes. He took a look at his clock, he still had time to do what he was planning to, and so he went to the office talk to Jill. He opened the door.

_- Very busy? _He asked as he entered the room

_- A little, but you can say it. _she answered while in front of the computer

_- Never mind… I'll tell you later, are you gonna be home?_

_- I hope so… why?_

_- Nothing… just asking. _He looked vague

_- You want to say something, I can see that. Tell me. _She turned back her chair and faced him warmly

_- I can't hide anything from you, can I? _He tried to disguise

_- No, you can't! _She replied smiling and lifted up from the chair and walked to him and crossed her arms around his neck. He embraced her too, pulling her to him gently and smiling back before she gave him a tiny kiss on the lips.

_- Are you going to work today? _She asked seductively

_- Maybe… _he replied at same level

_- Can you come home before 8? _She asked

_- Why? _

_- Just answer me. _She bit her bottom lip

_- You doing that make me not to go to work and take the kids to my mom and we stay together all alone… _he bit his lip too

_- Hold your fire for tonight! _She teased and gave her back. But she felt a pressure on her wrist and pulled back and turned to Leon. He pulled her tight to him and kissed her passionately. He led her to the next wall and she got between him and the wall. They kissed with fervor. He caressed her hair and kissed her neck. She placed a hand on his hair and another on his back shoulder. He lifted one leg of hers to his waist and pressed himself with more firmness. She could feel him and the fire he couldn't hold any longer. She moaned softly with his firm caress over her body. Her cell phone rang, but he didn't let her answer it. She passed her hands underneath his shirt. He moaned at the sensation of those nails and hands on his skin. They kissed and lingered for more.

_- Mom! Dad!. _They separated quickly at the soft and close voice at their room door. Inside they felt embarrassed somehow for their son had watched them whatever time he was there and they didn't noticed. And in another part, they felt frustrated for being interrupted at the climax, but that's a parent life…

_- Hey sweetie! _Jill walked to him. Leon turned down his head unconsciously and sighed.

* * *

_- Look, that one is so beautiful! _Claire pointed a wedding dress at a store they passed in front of

_- Yes, it's really beautiful! _Jill agreed

_-It would fit you perfectly, as you have "things" to fit in that! Hahaha. _Claire joked

_- Very funny Claire! _Jill smiled

_- At least you have the claimant… _Claire sighed

_- You will find one before me getting married because if I depend on him… that dress is just a dress…_ Jill sighed

_- Oh Jill, I don't think he would be that cold about it, I know he loves you and a lot! _Claire took Jill's hand for support

_- I know he loves me, but in his head we're already married. Sometimes he can be insensitive with some things, you know… and that is one of them. We're happy, I love him with all my heart, but I once dreamt about things like that, a ceremony, the party, honeymoon… girl stuff. _Jill spoke a bit sad

_- Did you try to talk to him?_

_- I've mentioned… but he doesn't seem that interested…_

_- Why are you so sure about it?_

_- I'm not saying that he'd never marry me, officially, but he already gave signs that he already sees us as a married couple. I guess the pregnancy and the living together thing so fast, made him think like that… but its ok, what matters is that we're happy and love each other and have great kids, we're a family! _Jill put a tiny smile on the face

_- Do you want me to talk to him?_

_- Thanks, but you don't have to. I can give my way. _She smiled and so did Claire. They continued their walk.

* * *

**2007**

Leon is in a building in a non official mission. According to Hunnigan there was a man apparently selling informations about Tricell. Leon's mission was to keep an eye on him to find out who was his primary contact as it was informed that he was dealing with a specific person or company. He is disguised as a clean worker of the building. He sees the supposed man entering the reception. Leon stays in position to follow the man. He sees the man heading to the elevators.

"_Shit!" _ Leon thinks to himself. _"I hate when it happens… social elevators, it's time to be boldfaced!" _Leon crumbles and enters the elevator with the man who looks at him suspiciously.

_- I'm sure this elevator is not for your use! _The man complains rudely

_- Someone's got to clean your area, sir! _Leon replied in his usual way, cold and indifferent. The man didn't respond. A disturbing silence remained. Leon cleaned the mirror and checked what floor the man would stay through the reflex. The man seemed restless and sometimes gave some looks at Leon. Leon pretended it wasn't with him. The man left in the 13th floor. The last one.

The man walked in the corridor and stood in front of the room 1301. He looked back once again before entering the room. Leon hid in the stairs entrance. When the man entered, Leon got the 1302 room card key and entered. There inside, he went to the computer and accessed the advice implanted at the man's back while he was at the elevator. The man was still alone in the room. Suddenly the lights were shut and a complete darkness reined.

He could hear the man screaming. Leon ran to the corridor. People were screaming and running desperately.

Footsteps are walking in a dark place. The place is very quiet. The footsteps run and keep quiet as it's heard sounds of other steps walking in a rush and approaching. The door is shut brutally. The footstep once again starts walking around the place searching for something.[Chapter 21]

Suddenly the building was a complete silence. No gunshots were heard, no loud noise. Leon was in the man's room. He was laid on the ground next to the window which was open and the curtains blowing due to the wind. The room was enlightened by the light of the moon in the sky. Leon could only see the shadow of the man's body. Leon heard a noise at the door, he hid behind the sofa. He heard the door being opened slowly. He could hear the steps and sounded feminine ones; the wind blew the perfume in the room, a present one. Nearly intense and citric one. Leon knew that fragrance for sure. He kept behind the sofa and followed the sounds with his audition and so he heard the feminine voice.

_- The contact is dead! The pen drive is not here. I've searched the whole room and nothing. Someone got it before us!_

Leon's heart beat fast at the sound of that voice, a familiar voice. He didn't know what exactly to do if he showed up or not. However, helicopters appeared on the sky illuminating the room and shooting at it. Soldiers climbed down the ropes on the balcony and the building's facing. Leon lifted up from the sofa to protect himself from the shots. The woman saw his silhouette in the dark.

_- Leon? _She called him in surprise, but they didn't have time for talking. They ran out of the room. They heard footsteps in the corridors. The place was very dark, a complete dawn, so they wore glasses for darkness to have a chance to survive that place which had become a war area. They ran to the stairs, but soldiers were climbing it and soldiers came from the room. The only option they had was a window at the hall of the floor. The soldiers shoot at them running and they ran even faster when they noticed timed bomb at the walls. The way to the window was harder than it looked. Hidden soldiers were in its way, they shoot at them to reach the window.

_- You'd better have a rope to you! _The feminine voice told Leon

_- Don't worry about me! _Leon replied

They jumped together at the same time. Leon unlocked his belt to use the cable to hold himself while he ran down the building and so did the female. They reached the floor with a lot of impulse. They ran on the streets and some soldiers chased them. They ran crossing the cars, but when they turned in a corner, a truck showed up from nowhere. Leon pushed the woman and he lied on the ground while the truck passed over him. Leon got up from the floor and went to the woman's direction. She had shot some soldiers behind them. They entered a closed and empty store. For some reason the soldiers stopped chasing them, they couldn't understand it.

_- What were you doing there, Ada? _Leon asked

_- It's nice to see you too, Leon! _She replied

_- So, you were his contact! _He exclaimed

_- What? _She spoke in surprise

_- I'm not for games, Ada, I've got better things to do… _he was cold

_- Like come back home to parent life? _She teased

Leon laughed indifferently.

_- You do really care about my life… I feel like your homework… _he spoke with sarcasm

_- Isn't it true? _She teased and approached more of him

_- Why do you care? _

_-I think you're needing a little help… _she got closer seducing him. As she walked wearing a red dress, fit to the body, showing her body soft curves and her parted leg showing.

Leon watched her getting closer as he was leaned at the counter.

_- You've improved in these years, I'm impressed! And I admire that! _ She stood in front of him and licked her lips

_- Thanks. You haven't changed a bit. _He replied a little sharply and faced her

_- Trying to play hard? _She teased

_- I can't get hard with you… _he teased back, but ambiguous

_- Yes, you can! _She passed her hand on his abdomen. She could feel him hold his breath

_- I told you that you could get hard with me… _she teased and approached her face to his

_- Are you sure that it's __You__ who is getting me hard? _He spoke coldly

_- I don't think it's her you're thinking about, or anyone else! _She replied

_- You can't read my mind… _he said indifferent

_- So, why are you allowing me to do this… to touch you… _she used her seduction

_- To prove myself I don't feel anything for you, but gratitude…_ he said coldly

_- Gratitude? _She was surprised and gave a step behind

_- Yeah!_

_- I don't believe you… you're just playing hard… _she was incredulous

_- That's up to you. I don't think I have to prove you anything… _he replied sharply

_- She didn't love you, never trusted you, never believed you… _she tried to disguise her anger

_- That was up to her too, what I really care is what I feel for her and do for her. It won't change my feelings for her! _He was convicted

_- Poor you. Her heart never belonged to you, she belonged to another man and you know that! She never forgot her dear and precious partner!_

_- But she chose me._

_- Just because you got her pregnant and the other one refused her! _She tried to poison him

_- She's faithful and loyal… I can't say the same about you. _He faced her

_- You know I'm loyal to you, how many times did I save you? How many times I had the chance and orders to kill and I didn't? Isn't it loyalty to you? _

_- I never asked for your help, I never called you to save me. That's why I said I'm thankful to you._

_- Uhum, right! _She was in disbelief and took her gun on her hand and aimed at him

_- Go on! _He faced her coldly and directly in her eyes

_- I'm going to send you next to her… as you love her so much, two in love people shouldn't be apart! _She tried to keep her emotions under control. Deep inside, she was mad, really mad for being refused like that. She couldn't admit it, but she had lost the fight. In fact, she got tempted to tell him what she knew about Jill and Wesker, but after being denied like that, she wanted him to keep suffering in not knowing about Jill's whereabouts, she wanted him to suffer as much as she did right now. In fact, she was mad that she was wrong, she was mad that he had moved on, she was mad that he was never into her like she thought he did, she was mad that he fooled her all these years. She was mad that she was fooled all these years, she had never being rejected like that, and she was used to always succeed. Even Wesker had fallen into her, but the one she really wanted wasn't and he was right there in front of her like she was nothing but someone he knew and she could say that he wasn't thinking about her for sure, she wasn't that blind, but it was really hard for her to admit it. Her anger really told her to shoot him, but the coldness in his eyes drove her crazy. He never looked at her like that, it was like he didn't mind if she really shot him and she knew the reason… Jill. He missed her so much that he didn't care about his life anymore; he had lost his everything in the night she jumped out of that window with Wesker to save her partner. As a matter of fact, Jill was like Leon's feminine part at this, both sacrificed their lives for the ones they cared about and Ada could say that, she was a real proof of this sacrifice, he had saved her a few times and she was also thankful for that, he trusted her, he didn't say that, he couldn't, he was too proud for that, but his actions showed her that. And it drove her crazier because it made her weak, made her hesitate to shoot him. He trusted her! and she couldn't break this trust, in fact, he was the only person who had ever trusted her without knowing her, the only one who's given his life for sake. She couldn't fight with her emotions anymore. She may not have his heart but she had his trust and she couldn't lose it. It was earth breaking enough for her to think about that, she didn't want to lose that, no way!

_- She __is__ a lucky woman… _Ada said with a sad voice and left the store not giving Leon a chance to say anything.

He watched her disappear and got confused about her last words. He felt something in that words, all the conversation she used the past tense, but not now. Was it a confirmation for his hope? He felt something so strong in that "is", he couldn't understand what or why…

_- Is she really alive? _He spoke to himself in shock

* * *

_What I most want is to come back. Get back the lost time. I miss my family, friends, my life.I miss being with him… Leon… my husband, the father of my children. What happened to them? How are they? I suppose my kids are so much grown up from the last time I saw them, but how grown up? Perhaps Leonard is not that changed, but Jenny must be different. And Leon, is he too much changed? How is he dealing without me? I have so many questions but no answer. I can control my thoughts but not my body and it kills me inside. I'm ought to do things that I myself would never be able. How much I hate Wesker!_

_Leon, Chris… Where are you?..._

_

* * *

_

**Well guys, I hope you liked it! We're just getting closer to the end and next chap… RE5, yeah! Finally! Well, I hope not to take too much long for the next one and if I do, I apologize since now. Crazy life sometimes get me out of guard! Feel free to review and give a suggestion or ask anything! Kennedy Out =]**


	24. Glass

**Well guys, chap 24 on the run…Well, what can I say about this one..humm, I think its heavy emotional/reasonable…I mean, maybe a bit confusing some parts, but they all set to a place, nothing out of the plan. It's on Jill's POV, not entirely in 1****st**** person. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to upload faster the next chapters, we're on the final run and I must admit that I'm kind of, excited about it, even though, this one is my first baby…sooo.. well, no more talking and head to the story! =]**

**

* * *

**

_- You're finally awake! _Wesker watched Jill inside of the tube. He could see her face of despair and shaking trying to find a way to get out of there, but it was impossible. She breathed thru an oxygen mask; her body was healed from the injuries of the fall miraculously.

_- There's no reason for you to stay there anymore… _he spoke as he pressed the opening bottom of the capsule. The water started draining and the door opening. Jill was still fragile and weak, her body was naked. He carefully removed the oxygen mask form her and took her in his arms and carried her to a recovery room. He dried her body and took some clothes on her. He laid her on the bed.

Jill was very weak, unable to resist, unable to do anything. She was very confused even with Wesker living. She couldn't understand anything for now. Memories were a mess. It would take a time for her to settle things down. The pain consumed her. All she could remember was the fall and then waking up inside that water tube and now being released from the tube and being placed on the bed. She couldn't deal that that revolting man was seeing her, touching her, feeling her naked skin. She already hated only the mention of his name, but touching naked skin was too much for her to handle with. Even though, she was being only of a unique man, Leon S. Kennedy, her "husband" for the last 8 years. She didn't want anyone else, he was the only one that mattered to her, it was impossible for her to accept that another man was kind of having the same right as Leon's… she couldn't swallow it or allow it!

* * *

There was made of glass in Jill's eyes. She can see that now, when she thinks about it. Twisted and illusory. She could see in him whatever she wanted to see with just as much ease as it took to look. And she saw beautiful things therein, amidst the plays of light and dark. She craved and enjoyed them, and was secretly dizzy from her good fortune. It was too beautiful to be real, too easy, and it wouldn't fool her for a heartbeat now that he was older and wiser. It had barely fooled her before; that was part of why she'd been so terrified to touch. Glass was fragile and quickly broken, even glass images. She'd figured out that such beautiful glass surely must conceal a few imperfections, but she'd misinterpreted the reason. She'd been so sure that Wesker was protecting…

Obviously she was wrong.

The fragile layer of glass broke and it revealed something nightmarish encased inside. Again and again Jill berated herself as she looked at the pieces. How could she have missed it? How could she have been so blind? As Wesker cheerfully ruined everything Jill held dear, she didn't even blame the man. She blamed herself. Everything that befell her was a result of her own stupidity—a thought that never left her alone. She was surrounded by her mistakes and failures and shards of broken, beautiful glass. She breathed it in, forcing herself to tunnel into the misery because she deserved it for what she'd "allowed" to happen. Blades of glass cut at her chest and her heart roughly, every dragged breath making her want to cry. Everything inside of her had to be a mass of scar tissue at this point. The innocent child Jill thought she might love, on whatever whim, was so far gone that his own grandmother couldn't recognize him.

The worst part was that even now, even now that she knew everything, the glass lying around her feet was still immaculately beautiful. She couldn't numb herself to the pain entirely because it wasn't all pain. Sometimes it was like that shell of glass reformed and she was gazing once more at some beautiful image. A mirage, a memory, a jewel. A stolen moment of the four of them together, or the two of them alone, doing the most simple, silly things, going on dates, or maybe on missions. It didn't matter if they were together, because she couldn't help but love every second. She'd smile and laugh and shake her head and then suddenly she'd remember. Once more the glass would break and she'd be breathing it in, choking and gasping. Her body begged for clean air, but she'd have none of it. This was her fate. Not to be some great fighter. Just to be a wretched failure.

Finding someone so similar to her was a shock. The two friends, bonded for what felt like forever. The loss of the girl he loved and wanted to protect. The sudden betrayal by a man who became something worse than a stranger and asked for things that she could not give. The pain of affection and love, frayed and twisted beyond all belief. The coldness of isolation. The way everything went so, so wrong, beyond any hope of repair. Helplessness. Fear. Confusion. Above all else, the pervading cry of sorrow. She was pretty sure her friend spent his days breathing glass razorblades. The only real difference was that she hadn't changed on purpose.

If Jill ever learned the secret to fixing things, Chris would be the first person on her list to tell. But his life was just as horrible, maybe even more so. He was still sort of staring at the gaping hole where his heart should have been and saying, "what?" Or maybe that made it better. He didn't know. He hadn't the faintest clue of what to do. Leon handled the situation far better anyway, Jill had noted. The best he personally could do was hover silently and offer whatever help he could give whenever Chris would accept it. Warn him about the dumber decisions. That sort of thing. But not even that would really matter, because, just like Chris, Leon would throw away good advice and common sense because he couldn't stop caring about Jill.

Once or twice, when he was bored and had nothing better to do, Leon fantasized of a different sort of comfort he could offer. He and Jill understood each other like no one else; it wouldn't be hard. They could curl up with each other, curl into each other, and block out everything else just licking each other's wounds. They'd fade away and it would be so easy and so comfortable and natural, really. Leon was very attractive in a lovely way, and Jill had already come to the conclusion that he loved her. He wanted to be the one to put his arms around her whenever she broke down and cried, and wanted to look into the eyes of someone who just understood. Finally, amidst all the glass, there would be a little peace. And then go right back to breathing glass, but with one less support.

The feeling of it had consumed Jill already. She wasn't even sure if she could give up Chris, even in passing, because he'd probably just die if she did. Breathing in glass was the only thing she had anymore. She'd stayed alive purely out of spite, purely because she was very concerned with how things were heading to. The glass was there as a bizarre consolation. If she stopped sticking the pretty little daggers down her throat, what did she have? A life she abandoned, that managed to hurt worse than all the glass in the world. A new life that revolved utterly around her enemy. Oh that was great. Really smart too.

In those rare moments when they didn't fight, the glass reformed, and she could see Wesker smiling and teasing her. When they did fight Jill did her best, but she always ended up pulling her punches, and that was not good enough for Wesker. So naturally, Wesker should finish what he started, his assassination, except, possibly seeing Jill's longing for death, he left her alive every time. And then there were the moments in between, where Jill hated Wesker the very most, when he put his arms around her and pressed his mouth against her's in a private, stifled war. Where he made a mockery of the feelings she'd won from Wesker but Wesker had failed to steal from her, in some pseudo-romantic gesture, refusing to leave until Jill pushed him off in earnest. It was later every time, and she knew it, and Wesker knew it, and at those moments, he really was angry enough to kill her. But only if he could stop loving her for one damn second, and that didn't seem to be forthcoming.

And then there were the moments when they were not at peace or at war or anything in between. Rare, immortal moments, when the contest was at a standstill and as Jill shuffled from one mundane task to the next, she saw Wesker behaving similarly. She would sneak after him out of curiosity or habit, and just watch. Even if she knew that Wesker would murder anyone she spoke to in a heartbeat, she still watched the easy smile and the familiar gait and all she could see was beautiful glass. It remained beautiful and frozen in her mind until the next battle, where it broke apart all over again, and Jill could go back to what she did best, breathing it in.

The truth was just that Wesker was, to Jill, made of glass. But even now she'd found nothing inside of it. Even now, she told herself otherwise, but she was starting to see the truth. There was a monster in the glass, but it wasn't Wesker. The only thing that shaped and colored that glass was her own reflection. That was what had come tearing out the day everything shattered.

Breathing in that sort of pain befitted a monster like Jill Valentine.

* * *

**It was short, I know, but everything has a reason! Sorry for any confusing passage, like I always say, feel free to review and give suggestions or ask me anything not clear. I really feel like you do that, because it's an inspiration to me to always improve myself on the final run. Til next time! Kennedy Out! =] **


	25. Sifting Through

**Hi guys, here we are again. Chap 25, LOL. This one is another POV, you have to read and find out. We're already situated in 2006 and 2008 events of RE 5. This one may be a little short, but is a piece of what's coming next. Hope you like it and I want thank Stardust and Trendkitty for their reveal and loyalty after all this time following and reading this fic. Guys you Rock! Thank you so much! But no more talk and I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Her face is unperturbed just like glass, reflecting the outside but never the inside.

Mother's voice echoes and reverberates up to the surface of her expression…except she controls it and pushes it back down to the void inside of herself.

Swaying from wall to wall, a nightmare coexists side-by-side with a dream. Reality parallels that of something unreal and stuck in the middle, the Woman in Red holds onto the nearest wall with both of her hands for a sense of solace in purgatory. This small action is something that proves she survives…somewhere…but, at this moment, certainly not in her own world.

With her right hand, she smears the blood on one wall of the beige cement wall connecting to the mansion she's just exited from. It is similar to the half moon mark over the threshold of the Jews in the Bible when the Angel of Death passed through. Only in this case, the dripping mark, hardening slowly with the gentle autumn breeze, is a warning of the End approaching faster.

Things have to happen in set chronological order and even a brief delay brings upon a mini chaos.

She turns away from the smear and faces the faint lamppost's light that reaches her hands through the corner of the alleyway. Taking out a towel the size of a slightly damp handkerchief from her left pocket with the tips of her fingers, she wipes her hands away like a lady after a meal: Lightly. Skillfully. Thoroughly.

For a second, she stares at the towel, light blue with a checkered pattern of white and dark blue stripes. Spots of dark, dark red disturb the tender design, a reflection of the heart of its giver. Immediately, within the span of a split-second, her face hardens and becomes serene again.

Streets away, she hears a low siren. It is the sound of the police cars speeding their way over. She only smirks _- Meticulously late as always._

After all, everything is just for appearance's sake. They all play for the same team in this game. Her smirk fades away into thin lips once more.

Reaching down to the dusty ground, she opened up her opens it to insert the towel and bring out her slightly chaffing leather gloves. After putting them on, she clicks the suitcase close. With a tap noise of her leather shoes on the pavement, the woman puts her right hand into her pocket and holds her briefcase with her left one.

She wonders why only at the time of the kill makes her feel her heartbeat rise just a little. But why with everything in the span of each boring day, could her thick blood never be excited out of its dull state? Everyone here is headed in the same predictable path: Finish school, get married, have children, work hard in one company, and retire.

There are no dreams created when everything is so tightly structured and it is so "safe" that only few can talk about anything besides magazines self-help fashion and technological gadgets or the biased news and programs put on television. Who wants to talk about books or about "life" or contributions to people other than themselves?

Certainly, not one who lives within all these rules. And the people outside of it are deemed "strange", but aren't they the ones who can feel passion for something or someone?

_They must be the only ones who can "feel real" here in this world._

_

* * *

_

Still, his body feels the impact of using all his power and instead of heading straight back to his office by running from the rooftop of one building to another like any other salaryman, he goes into the sea of black, gray, and navy blue business suits at the late rush hour around 11pm from the meeting with the smugglers. He takes a jeep.

Each time he gets onto the jeep and stands there like a twisted stone statue, forced into an indescribable mold by the mix of other residents of Africa and foreigners, he looks out the window and watches the darkness whir by. It is a time that brings him out of "specialness". This is what he terms to himself as "normalcy".

He is disappointed that he could never reflect the solid, fluffy snow heart of his mother. Somehow, no matter how much he tried, he could not ever be totally immune… that boy was blocking his way to becoming the perfect human: Able to fulfill any obligation, a resource to his society as a thoughtfully quiet servant of his government, and the ability to be strong and unemotional. In other words, he believed that no matter what he had to do, he couldn't be hurt by it. He could only get stronger.

The once called STARS were the obstacle that he could not strategize through. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine weren't a task waiting to be done. They weren't a thing easily bought or automatically rewarded after much hard work.

The boy had to be earned through a currency he himself understood, but didn't know how to use: To Give or To Take.

Just because you knew something didn't mean experience made it easier or didn't blind you to what you already knew. It led to two distinct choices: It could set you free or it could trap you. He still hasn't consciously chosen which one it is. He knows the "right" answer. And knows the answer that he wants to really hold onto until the day he dies, if he dies. From far away, there is a weak vibration from the emblem of the curse of the STARS bouncing off his body.

_- The next stop is Kijuju. The exit will be on the left hand side._

Stepping off onto the platform and out the gate, he passes the row of underground stores in the building. Walking up the stairs, he finally gets to his office. When he gets to the front door, the phone is ringing. He gives a mock sigh and goes in through the back. Closing off the darkest room with his hands behind him, he locks it along with all the things daylight isn't allowed to touch. With his black blouse unbuttoned and untucked and still wearing the pants of his suit, he heads over to the phone. He crosses his desk and out to the front where the shades are drawn. And the phone, ten minutes later, is still ringing.

"_Like a postcard from someone on a day you need it though you may not understand why, why does she always know when to call?"_

Picking up his glasses from the countertop next to the coffee maker, he walks over to the phone. Holding out the receiver towards the door and away from him (learning from past experience that it should not ever, EVER, be close to his ear when it's been ringing for that long).

Never one to make a simple entrance, Ada couldn't ever do anything without attracting attention. Even the phone couldn't contain just her voice. It had to reflect _everything_. And she didn't do it intentionally. It was just a part of her charm.

Wesker imagines her waving into the phone as if they can see each other. Maybe she can. Quickly returning the phone to his ear, he smiles a greeting back.

_- Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

_- No_. she retorts playfully.

_- Are you watching Rebecca videos again?_

_- I was suddenly inspired to make an outfit when I was listening to anything in particular. _She says

_- What are you making this time?_

There is a big laugh on the other end of the phone and an energetic answer.

_- I'm making something for you!_

Without a doubt, Ada's eyes are sparkling from inspiration and fire.

"_Where does she get that? To do something with everything of herself, never tiring of it no matter how many times she's mastered the previous techniques and accomplished many of her ideas into reality?"_

_

* * *

_

**Well guys, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review and give any suggestion or ask anything. If there's something you didn't get, just let me know! See ya next time. Kennedy Out! =]**


	26. Bitter Freedom

**Hey guys, here we go again! Chap 26, a few steps to the big finale. There is a new and non official character of the game, it's my own creation. Well I think Jill wasn't all by herself all the time or didn't try to help her side there. Well, Thanks for the reviews and reading it, maybe this ending course is gonna take less time to be updated, but I don't promise! Well, no more talking and enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_- One last set to go, and then we'll be done_. Wesker told her. Jill sat with her back to him in the small room. Finally the wounds had healed enough for the stitches to be removed.

_- It doesn't matter to me. I'm in no hurry._ Jill said flatly

_- I know if I were you would be_! Wesker spoke. _The itching from these must have been unbearable. No wonder you wanted them out._

_- I'm fine._

_- No. You're not fine._ Wesker told her

_- And what is wrong with me? You haven't said a word on what happened since that night. I expected you to be angry…outraged or something. But you act like it never happened, although I can see its hurting you._ She asked quietly.

_- You want me to throw a fit?_

_- No. Just don't try to keep it to yourself. And I don't mean to show you pity either._

_- I see nothing wrong with my actions. I allowed you all to help me. I see no point in dwelling upon it, or making a scene. Does everyone expect me to act like a traumatized child? Nobody expects this of you, and you are far worse off than I am._ Wesker said looking at the window

_- Yes. But I've had to live with this sort of thing my entire life. I know how to handle it. _

_- Like I said, I am fine. It is somewhat insulting that you all think me so weak. And that I cannot recover quickly from something like this. But if it will put everyone at ease I can just as easily go on a rampage, attack every human I come across._

_- Then what is it? You are apparently not happy with what I am doing. My restraint. If it will make you feel better then tell me what to do and I'll do it. That is the deal, is it not?_ She Said

_- I'm not unhappy with what you're doing. It's the opposite actually. I'm really proud of you. You are doing far better than I would have ever thought possible. And I want to thank you for it. But about what happened…I'm just really concerned for you. And very sad. And it's because I __know__ how it feels is what is bothering me the most. The fact that you had to go through…_ Wesker said hanging his head

_- It's not as bad as you might think_. Jill said, pulling on her shirt again. _Naturally you would be shocked and horrified by something like this. I, on the other hand, expected nothing less. Yes…I was shaken, but I'm not broken. It'll take a lot more than that. So please quit worrying, it's getting annoying._

_- Are you sure? You don't need to talk about it or anything?_

_- You know I absolutely loathe that touchy feely junk. Now go on. I'm tired_. Jill said with an air of finality, stretching out on the bed. Wesker pushed the chair back in its little spot under the desk then turned to leave. At the doorway he paused a moment.

_- You know…it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help. If you need me, you'll know where to find me._ He said, then left

They had spent the last few weeks out on the road without incident. Things had been peaceful. Too peaceful. There was no arguing amongst themselves. No bickering. While the quietness was somewhat of a relief in comparison to their usual snipping back and forth, it was not natural. It felt forced. And the source of the uneasy peace was the woman he had just left.

For someone who had threatened murder for anyone who even _looked_ at him wrong, he was far too relaxed about the incident. When he got back Jill expected to have to go through major damage control, possibly even restrain him again, but never did she expect this. And he wasn't fooled by it either. None of them were. Only Wesker himself knew the reason for this change in behavior, in the mean time everyone else was on edge around him. That's why it was so peaceful, that's why it was so quiet. Everyone was waiting. But the question was…for what?

JIll thought as she walked down the hall. She couldn't help her if Wesker wouldn't open up to her, and she needed help. As she was walking, pondering ways to break through the wall Wesker had put up, she had the life scared out of her when the door she walked by suddenly opened. Niang jumped too, not expecting to see someone lurking outside of his door. They both looked a little sheepish for a moment then Niang spoke.

_- Hey uh…can I talk to you for a sec?_

_- Sure, what's up?_

_- Not here. Outside._ Niang said, closing the door behind him. Jill followed him

_- Alright. You've got me curious…what's going on?_ Jill said

_- Actually I was going to ask you the same thing._

_- Huh?_

_- Wesker. What's going on with him? The way he's acting is so... Something's not right._

_- No, it's not._

_- Then c'mon, spit it out. Surly he's confided in you. Tell_. Niang said, poking her in the arm.

_- He's not told me much Niang other than he's fine and whishes everyone would quit worrying about him. That's all he's said, seriously._

_- And you believe this?_

_- No I don't. But we do need to relax some around him. We being worked up is probably only making him more aprehensive_.

_- You're kidding me, right?_ He practically laughed

_- He tries to hide behind a mask of hate and aloofness, but Wesker is a very cautious person. That, above everything else, is a problem._

_- I knew that he was sociopathic but what's he afraid were gonna do? Eat him?_

_- You know as well as I what evils people can do to one another. It's a lesson that Wesker and I learned at a very young age. And this incident has only engraved that lesson further into his mind._

_- What happened? I mean… if you don't want to tell me you don't have to_. Niang asked her, almost regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Jill didn't answer him she sighed and leaned back against the building.

_- He just beat us Niang, that's all. He would go after Chris more because he would fight back. Me, I would just cry._

_- Sorry. I didn't know._

_- Well, you know how Wesker takes things to extremes. Just because there was one bad apple the whole bushel became tainted in his eyes. He became so afraid of being preyed upon that he became the predator. And the rest is history._

They fell into a long heavy silence after that. Niang was stunned by this revelation. Despite his efforts otherwise, he couldn't help but see Wesker as some alien thing rather than a person. And this view was only encouraged by Wesker for insisting the same thing himself. But this made things personal. He slowly began to see how truly alike they were.

_- Niang?_ Jill asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

_- Huh?_

_- Is everything alright?_

_- Oh…yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thoughts._ Niang tried to wave the subject off.

- _Do you need anything else?_ Jill said

_- Go on back inside you wimp. We're gonna be hitting town tomorrow; everyone needs to be in top shape._

_- Thank you!_ Jill cried out and rushed back on inside, leaving Niang behind to laugh at him.

* * *

Niang had only just arrived at number eleven whenever the explosion was set off. It startled him so much he stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as the enormous black cloud rose slowly into the sky and felt the horrible finality of what it meant crushing down on him. He had been too late…

Niang sank down to his knees and stared up in shock at the smoky column. No…No. He couldn't have been too late. He simply couldn't have. After saving the crazy plant from being shot by the guards he had to make a run of his own to keep from being apprehended…but it hadn't been that much of a detour. No. Jill was just doing this to get them riled up some more. It didn't mean that he was too late…No. And yet for all his arguing otherwise…Niang knew the truth.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it and got it. Feel free to review or give suggestions. Final run is up. See ya next time… Kennedy Out! =]**


	27. Escape

**Hey guys, its being a long time since the last update. This one is not that long, but I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. No more talking!**

**

* * *

**

_- What do you mean he's gone?_ Jill said sitting up. She felt dizzy as she did. She clutched the jacket that was drooped over her to her chest. Where were her clothes?

_- Niang just left, I don't know where he went, but I'm sure he will return._ Wesker said

A few hours later.

Jill sat on a bed sobbing. _How could this have happened? How could Niang have left? This can't be true._

Jill had changed into clothes. There was the jacket that was draped over her before was Niang's. Jill was now hugging it tight, as if somehow it made her closer to Niang. It did smell of him, but without the normal smell of cooking spices that he usually carried.

Jill tightened her grip on the jacket, and as she did she heard something crinkle in the pocket. She wiped her tears away and reached into the pocket. Her fingers searched around until the touched what felt like a folded up piece of paper. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a dirty piece of white paper, you could tell it had been held tightly in a sweaty hand. Jill slowly unfolded it, trying not to rip it on its fragile folds.

There was righting on it. Jill recognized the hand writing as Niang's.

"_Dear Jill,_

_I hope you get this. So much has happened and right now you are probably much stressed. I'm sorry I must leave, I'm sure you do not understand why I have left. But you must know it is for the best. If you saw me now you would be even more devastated. Let's just say that things are different now. I'm sorry about everything, but I am glad that you are safe._

_Much has changed about me, but I wish very much that you have not changed. Please know that there is always somewhere in me that still cares for you. Just please remember that._

_Niang"_

Jill sat staring at the not long after she had finished it. This really didn't sound like Niang talking at all. Surely he has changed. _He's dead. Niang is gone._

* * *

Niang walked down the sidewalk. He kept his eyes forward, trying to ignore the curious looks that people gave him as he passed. He could understand why they looked at him like that, but that didn't make him anymore comfortable with it. Niang pushed up his face mask. The mask was probably the strangest thing on him, lacking eye wholes. But without the mask he would get much worse looks.

"_What's that on your face? It looks funny!" Jill pointed at the bandage on Niang's face. "Shut up!" Niang yelled at her as he adjusted it._

Niang smiled at the memory. Niang had tripped and scraped his face, so he had to wear a bandage that made him look extremely odd.

Memories…. They were all that Niang really had. Memories of a life that didn't seem like his own. Back before he had lost all hopes of dreams. His mind was different mow. He didn't want dreams, in all truth he didn't know what he wanted. He had already saved Jill, he had killed the man who destroyed his life. What was left for him to do... Live? How could he live when the whole first chunk of his life belonged to what seemed like a different person. _You find that person. _Niang shook his head at that thought. That wouldn't work. The person that he was before is dead. He had a new life now. A life with no worth, no friends.

Niang remembered an episode from a tv show he had watched a long time ago. Were there was a giant robot that had a mind of its own. But it always was angry because it had no life. It was at a point where it couldn't make a life for itself. It would never be excepted. It had no past. Niang would always cry during that episode. Maybe now he was just like that robot.

No. That robot had no past, but Niang does have one. He can still live off that one.

Inside, somewhere, Niang really wanted that. The life that he had before. Could he?

As Niang argued with himself he hadn't been paying attention. After a while when he was able to pull himself out of his thoughts he realized that he was completely lost.

He looked slowly around him, it was getting late and the people on the streets were starting to retreat to their houses.

Niang looked at the nearest building in order to get some idea where he was. A big sign read.

* * *

_- Why Niang! Why did you leave! Why! Jill_ yelled louder than she had ever yelled in her life. She was so angry with him as much as she was relieved. Before she could stop her tears were streaming down her face. _How could you?_ Jill spun around on her heels so she didn't have to look at his face anymore. Her voice lowered to a whisper. _I discover that you are alive and then you run off, you can't do that Niang._

Jill felt Niang's hand land on her shoulder and she turned around to face him with surprise. He was wearing his pilot suit and he was no longer wearing a mask and his face wasn't sparkling.

_- Jill I always come back. I made a promise…_

* * *

_- Shit! _Niang didn't really know why, but after his two years of torture, he had adapted something that he had never had before. An instinct of gunfire. Not thinking, Niang wiped out his gun and pointed it at masked figure. The masked figure on the other hand, laughed insanely and continued to run towards Niang.

_- You look so different my love! Perhaps you shall kill me? Oh how romantically amazing that would be._ She paused and placed her hands on her cheeks. _A man falls madly in love with a girl. However, fate separates them, leaving the heartbroken man behind. His sorrow becomes madness and he seeks to murder the girl!_

She threw her arms around Niang's neck and holds her face close to his chest. _Isn't it wonderful darling? At last I will have and end that fits!_

"Instinct of gunshot".

Niang fired his gun, which was now facing downward, but the masked figure evaded the fire. However she wasn't alone and Wesker showed up attacking him.

On one knee, Niang swung around to aim his gun at the man.

Suddenly, Niang saw the blade flash past right in front of his face. Niang jumped backwards, dropping his gun as he did.

Cursing to himself, Niang stood up, pulling out his own dagger.

The man swept forward gracefully, swing his weapon. Niang jumped back and dived downward, forcing the blade into eh man's leg.

The man yelled out in pain, but Niang didn't wait around. He ran back out the door.

- _We must track him down. Do you have any more information about him? _Wesker said

Jill bit her lip and nodded. They could probably get to Niang by the girl with the dark hair. Niang had many women in his life as far as Jill had seen, but the dark haired girl with the happy face was the greatest.

_- There is a witch who cast a spell on him to force him to love her_. Jill quickly made this lie to make the situation more interesting. _If we get that girl, we will have him._

Wesker nodded and continued to walk. _Do you know how to get her?_

Jill only nodded and smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. Next chap, Chris on the run! Gotta wait for that! Review and tell me what you thought of it. See ya next time! =]**


	28. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes

**Hey guys, sorry for the long, but I've too much busy with final exams in college and I had to study a lot. Well, but now it ended and my life is less crazier for now… I guess. Haha. Well, 2010 is ending and so is this story. It's kinda sad for me to say and see that, such as this is my first baby and is so "grown up" (that's me getting emotional, sorry!). I really thank you all that have been reading it and some who have being reviewing it since the beginning… its months! Guys, you rock! ****Trendykitty and Stardust 4****… you are loyal and ****Thank You**** so much for your patience with my delays and stuff and for taking your time to read and review it. You guys make my day! Trendy… you're special girl with your hints and ideas for all my fics, girl, you really rock and have a special place in my heart! Well, now, let's stop the emotional thing like this is the last chap, but… No, it's not! Yay!**

**What to tell about the chap…hummm, Just a big step for the end that's all I can say! I really hope you like it and sorry for any inconvenience or misspelling. Now go to the story!**

**Ohhh, I almost forgot… I hope you had a beautiful Christmas party for the ones who celebrate it and for those who don't, that had a beautiful day! And I wish you all a Happy New Year, 2011 is coming and the fic ending… LOL**

**

* * *

**

_- Where did you find him? _Masked woman asked

_- There is nothing that I cannot know. _Wesker replied. _Now do what you have to do! _He threw Niang's body on the ground and left the room

Jill in the inside was horrified, memories filled her mind. She remembered her friendship and partnership with Niang. The many times he helped her to go through her suffering, her life missing. All the times he gave her a lap for her to cry on. And now he was deceiving right in front of her and she could do nothing. She felt it so unfair, she was supposed to help him as much as he did for her when she lied to Wesker about his whereabouts and the crap story she had to make, however it was useless. Wesker managed to find him and gave him death sentence.

_- Oh Niang… Sorry, I'm really sorry… I couldn't help you… save you… Oh dammit! I'm so, so sorry! _She laid next him and placed her head crying on his chest. His breath was bare.

_- Now I can see heavens light… Don't be sorry. You did all you could. _He spoke in sobs of weakness

_- It wasn't enough! _She protested sadness

_- That's the way it is with Wesker… there's not much to do to stop him… _he replied

_- I am going to stop him! That's my oath!_

_- Never give in for him… never let him control you… go back to your family and friends and I believe you and them can stop Wesker and all these type of people of him… I have one last thing left for you…_

_- He will never control me Niang. Before he does it I myself kill him first!... and what is it?_

_- A way to stop Wesker…_

_- How is it? _She filled up with hope

_- There is a serum – PG67A/W – it makes his super strength in balance since it comes from a virus. But it has to be precise and if he injects too much, it will act like a poison…_

_- Are you sure of it? _She asked as she listened to it carefully

_- Affirmative!_

_- And where is it?_

_- Excella… _Niang said before dying on Jill's arms right after being shot.

_- Nooo! _Jill yelled and turned to the side and saw Excella smiling evilly

- _You B**ch!_ Jill screamed and ran to Excella's direction to beat her

_- Oh darling. Calling names is a very bad habit! Gotta show you some education! _Excella said as she used the control of the PS30 on Jill's chest to stop her attack and she fell on the ground in pain

_- I'm going to make you pay Excella. It won't pass without a price… it won't! _Jill protested in fury and passed out

_- Good night sleep and sweet dreams! _Excella steped closer to Jill's body laid on the ground and smilled sarcastically and all of sudden her face shadowed in evil.

* * *

**United States 2008**

_- Thanks Claire for doing it again. _Leon said as he picked his kids on Claire's house

_- Oh don't worry Leon. It's not a bother for me at all. If you need and I'm available, you can bring me them any time._

_- Thanks. _He gave her a hug with an arm as he was carrying Jenny and his cell phone rang. Claire took her on the arms for him to answer it

_- Hunnigan!_

_- It's 100%! _Her only words.

At hearing it Leon just felt a wave of shock fill his body. He knew what that code meant. That was what had been waiting for so long and now hope ascended once again and somehow deep inside of him, he knew it was true.

_- How to be sure? _He managed to speak still in shock

_- A picture._

_- Send me this damn picture Hunnigan , dammit!_ He had a break of emotions. Not his way for sure, but now this was more personal to him than anything else.

Claire watched Leon's outburst and she felt that torture times were coming finally to an end. She could see the difference in Leon's face and gestures. Her intuition said it was about Jill and she herself enjoyed the sensation to see her once again after two years. She missed her friend.

_- Come 'on! _Leon rushed the download of the picture in his cell phone.

_- Is it about… _Claire asked carefully

_- Yeah! _Leon answered before her ending and gave her a sign due to the kids.

_- I'm going to get some water, let's go Leo. _Claire invited gently as she noticed Leon needed a time alone.

_- I'm not thirsty._

_- Go with her, dad needs to talk in private. It won't take too long. _Leon ordered his son as he saw that download at 100% and the picture opening on the screen.

_- So, what do you say? _Hunnigan asked from the other line, but Leon didn't respond

_- Call me when you need me. _She disconnected

Leon was studying the picture. He was trembling, not sure of what to feel, what to think. The bones structures were Jill's, but something was different… her hair color. He didn't like to see that she seemed to be inside a water tube, she had her eyes closed. More and more question came to his mind. Was it recent? Was it real? Was it her?... Yes, it was her for sure; his heart didn't go wrong on this, but what about timeline? He called Hunnigan after he recomposed himself.

_- So, what do you tell me? _Hunnigan answered his call

_- How recent is this?_

_- I cannot tell you for sure, but… _she had a sorrow in her tone

_- Don't worry, I'm going to find this out! Thanks anyway. That was all I needed to keep hoping._

_- Ok, but there is something else…_

_- Fill me in._

_- BSAA is going to search for her too and you know that! They're priority on this._

_- Priority my ass! I am her husband… her family! I am the first priority here! _Leon said in out loud

_- I understand Leon, but you have to calm down. Nobody knows about your alliance with them and what are you going to make up to go on this mission? I can't cover your ass all the time, I put a lot of my own on the run already. Not that I don't like and don't want to help, but we have to…_

_- I know Hunnigan and I appreciate that on you. I really do. But this matter is more important than anything else to me in the world. I can quit anytime I want. Request vacation… whatever, you don't have to include yourself on that. I can do it on my own. And about BSAA, I can talk to Chris, he knows about my condition in the alliance._

_- Ok then Leon. I won't try to stop you this time. And just one more thing, her whereabouts leads to Africa. The picture was taken by them BSAA African Cell._

_- So Chris already knows…_

_- Well, maybe by now, but when I sent you, I was the prior to have access to it in first hand. You were the first one to know that!_

_- Ok and speaking of the devil… Redfield on the line._

_- Ok, call you later. _She disconnected

_- Chris…_

_- Leon! _Chris's voice was euphoric

_- It's Jill Leon, it's her! She' is alive!_

_- Yeah I know. I'm on my way to find her! _ Leon spoke on the phone as he entered Claire's house again.

_- What? How do you know? _

_- None of your business, you just have to know that I'm going to take Jill back._

_- No, you won't!_

_- Yes, I will and no one is going to stop me!_

_- She is our agent Leon._

_- I'm BSAA._

_- No you're not, you're from the Government._

_- I'm BSAA too!_

_- Not in this mission._

_- Fuck the mission, she is my wife!_

_- That I can't deny, but you're not on the board for this mission. We are already on the way to a mission on Africa, but my main goal is to find her and they don't know that yet._

_- What do you mean they don't know yet?_

_- None of your business, you only have to know that I'm going to bring Jill back for you. You stay here waiting and preparing your kids and plus, I still have to confirm that she is alive. I don't know how recent that picture is._

_- Hum… the picture._

_- What did you say?_

_- Nothing, maybe you're right. I forgot about the kids for a moment._

_- I understand Leon. You are too much emotionally involved on this and that may ruin a mission. Don't worry, she will be back for you, I promise! We've waited all that long, a few more days is not that much in comparison._

_- No comparison on that, they're going to be the most torturing days of my life!_

_- I know and mine too! I'm taking the risk of a facing disappointment._

_- She is alive Chris, I'm sure of it!_

_- I'll believe you! And plus, I'm the one who lost her, so I'm the one who has to fix it and I won't fail again!_

_- I really want to go on this mission! _Leon had sorrow on his voice

_-I know Leon, if it weren't your kids, I wouldn't try to stop you at all! But I'm thinking about Jenny…_

_- Yeah, she needs to be prepared_

_- Yeah, so stay there, I'll let you know about everything! You're priority on informations on this mission._

_- Ok. Don't miss her again or…_

_- I won't! That's my oath! _Chris said and disconnected

Leon didn't want to swallow that. He was out of the mission. He was going to have to wait a little more. It wouldn't be easy, but now the results of his efforts on his daughter were going to show how much affected she was about it.

Claire saw Leon's sad face. Leonard ran to him and he tried to give him a soft smile.

_- Dad has a funeral face… _Jenny said on Claire's ear

- _Don't say that about your dad!_

_- It's the truth._

_- Shut up you idiot! _Leonard yelled at Jenny's comment

_- You idiot! _She replied back

_- Heeey! Shut up you two! Jennyffer, apologize it right now! _He saw fear on her face at his yell

_- I'm sorry dad! _She said almost voiceless and with a crying face

_- Leonard, apologize to your sister! _He spoke in lower voice, but still an ordering one

_- Sorry. _He mumbled

_- Jenny, your turn to apologize to your brother!_

_- Sorry. _She had tears on her face and Leonard was very serious controlling his emotions too

_- Now you two come here. _Leon spoke in a warm tone

Claire watched how Leon managed to deal the situation by his own. And she remembered how much he had changed over these years. She met him as a rookie and young cop and also a flirting one, and now he ran a family and was serious and committed to his family. She watched him grow up very fast.

_- I need to talk to you too. _Leon looked at Claire

_- Look. Maybe dad is going to travel in a few days or weeks, and I want you two to behave yourselves in dad's absence._

_- Where are you going? _Leonard asked

_- Are you coming back fast? _Jenny asked

_- I don't know, but I will come back. The place is still being studied. And about you… _He looked at Claire

_- Don't worry I already got the message. You just have to tell me earlier so I can organize myself with my work..._

_- Ok, but if you can't, I'll try my mom or nanny, whatever… but I really have to go on this trip._

_- I understand and you don't need to call your mom. I can handle work. It will be my pleasure to help on that! _She smiled

_- Thanks Claire, I owe!_

_- You don't! That's what friends are for… help each other._

_- We'll be staying with Aunt Claire? Yay! _Jenny said happily

Leon noticed Leo's sad face and took him to talk in private.

_- What's bothering you son?_

_- Nothing… _Leo said vaguely

_- And I am Madonna! Right! _Leon said sarcastically

_- Maybe… you two are blonde… _Leo responded in sarcasm too

_- Come 'on tell me! _Leon spoke warmly and embraced his son and he started crying

_- It's the trip… _Leon spoke in sobs

_- What about it?_

_- Mom never came back from hers… _Leo finally spoke in a louder voice and crying hard

_- She will come back!_

_- You always say that, but she never does!_

_- But she will and it won't take too long, I'm sure of it!_

_- When? I can't wait that long… it hurts!_

_- I know son, I know it hurts. Dad misses her too, but this time she will finally return._

_- You're going to bring her back right? _Leo's eyes brightened

_- Yeah. _Leon said vaguely, but trying to reassure his son and even himself of it

_- Why can't I go with you? I want to see her!_

_- Because I'm going to need your help with your sister. She is too young and cannot go and she will feel unfair if I only take you with me. _Leon made out a little lie, well, not that much of a lie.

_- Ok, we wait for you! And I'm going to take care of Jenny! _Leo's face changed all of sudden

_- Yeah, be the man of the house while dad is not! _Leon placed his hands on his son's shoulders

_- I will!_

_- Ok, now let's go see your sister and Claire._

_- I'm hungry! _Leo said

_- Yeah me too. Let's invite the ladies to dinner!_

_- Yeah! _Leo agreed happily

* * *

**Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. Review it and until next year (2011). Have a beautiful New Years Eve! Bye and Take Care! Kennedy Out =]**


	29. Welcome To Africa

**Hey Guys, Welcome to Africa! This chapter is totally Resident Evil 5 events. Nothing done from me, well… kinda… Dialogues are purely the game's original version and events, but I cut it a lot only putting the necessary to fit my story. Hope you like this spoiler (for the ones who haven't played the game or watched somewhere).**

**

* * *

**

_- Welcome to Africa. My name is Sheva Alomar_. She shows her hand

_- Chris Redfield._ They shake it

- Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield. It's an honor.

_- Just Chris, thanks. So will you be accompanying me to the destination?_

_- Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government._

_- I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now._

_- And they're not going to be happy to see an American, BSAA or not. That's why I'm your partner; help put them at ease._

_- I'm sure you'll do just fine._

Sheva turns around and walks away.

_- Partner..._ Chris talks to himself looking down

In a short flashback, Chris sees the grave of his former partner, Jill Valentine who died two years ago. Sheva turns around and notices that Chris is looking rather dazed.

_- You okay?_

_- Yeah, sorry...It's nothing. Let's go._

Sheva and Chris walk to the village gate.

"_Casualties continue to mount over the long years I've struggled. More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out."_Chris thought

As the two approach the gate, a guard comes by to block the way.

The two stop in front of him, and suddenly the guard runs his hands all over Sheva's body. She pushes his groping hands away.

_- You don't have to get touchy!_ Sheva said energetic. She hands the guard some money, which lets them pass.

_- Let's go._ She says to Chris who was watching and observing the guard's behavior

"_There is one thing I do know. I have a job to do, and I'm going to see it through."_ Chris thought and they enter the village.

* * *

[…]

Chris and Sheva now battle the Chainsaw Majini and a horde of other regular Majinis. After a long battle throughout the shanty town complex, the Chainsaw Majini is vanquished, and the two pick up the Guard's Key from his body.

The Chainsaw Majini then revives, swinging his chainsaw wildly and laughing maniacally. Keeping their distance, Chris and Sheva take him down, then move down the alley they had meant to go. They use the Guard's Key to open a door in the way as they continue to go through the shanty town. Past some sliding doors they can see the smoke from the crash site.

Chris and Sheva open the doors and run towards the crash site to find the chopper ablaze.

_- Oh my God._ Sheva turns her head

Kirk is dead, chained to a fiery pyramid of tires. A flock of crows circle ahead menacingly. It's heard the sound of a motor approaching as Chris and Sheva look around desperately. Suddenly a motorcycle-driving Majini jumps over a wall, swinging a large chain around. He lashes it at Sheva.

_- __Look out!_ Chris screams

Chris tackles Sheva away from the chain, but it has hooked around his ankle and he is dragged about by the motorcycle. Aiming carefully, Sheva shoots the chain, setting Chris free. He rolls to a stop and struggles to his feet, winded. The Majini skids to a stop, turning around. The mandibles pop out of his mouth with an inhuman roar.

More Majini jump over the walls, circling the two. Finally two motorcycles rev forth towards Chris and Sheva, who manage to dodge a sticky fate. As they go around to run them over, one of the Majini receives a headshot. A sniper is on the roof, taking out the Majini.

One of the bikers runs over a corpse, catapulting and impaling him onto a pole, while another has his engine shot underneath him, killing him in an explosion. Delta Team arrives at the scene, and they head indoors.

_- Man, I'm glad to see you guys._ Chris says

_- Delta Team, captain Stone._

_- Chris Redfield._

_- Sheva._ Josh Stone looks at her

_- Thanks Josh._ I owe you one.

_- You guys know each other?_ Chris says

_- I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I knew._ Sheva explains

_- Sheva became the little sister of the team. Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive, we believe he has moved onto the mining area. There's moreinfo inside._ He hands Chris a flash drive

_- We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case_. Josh continues

_- Thanks Josh._ Sheva says

The Delta Team leaves. Chris pulls out his PDA and plugs the flash drive in. Pressing a few buttons, he finds a picture of his old partner Jill.

_- Jill..._ Chris whispers and has a fleeting flashback of their encounter with Wesker, the encounter in which Jill lost her life.

_- Chris, are you alright?_ Sheva brings him back from his thoughts

_- This picture it's...Forget it, it's nothing. Let's move out_. Chris speaks and they leave the place.

* * *

[…]

**Irving's Escape**

Chris and Sheva climb up the staircase, then bust through the door. Irving is inside, and quickly hides whatever he was looking at and draws a pistol.]

_- Freeze!_ Chris says

_- Oh shit!_ Irving nags

Chris and Sheva point their pistols at him and vice versa.

_- So you must be Irving?_ Sheva says

_- Wow, perceptive, aren't 'cha?_ Irving speaks in sarcasm

_- You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists._ Sheva loses her temper

_- Oh I'm not like them! I'm a businessman with standards._

_- Drop the weapon._ Chris orders

_- Or...how 'bout you drop yours._ Irving replies

As they point their weapons at each other, a smoke grenade lands through the window into the room. Chris and Sheva dive for the floor to avoid any trap. Just then, Bird Lady jumps through the window, grabbing Irving.

_- Hurry!_ Bird Lady says

_- Suckers!_ Irving says

Bird Lady hops out the window, still holding on to Irving.

_- Shit!_ Chris says

They run over to the window, looking out, but there is no one to be seen.

_- Great__._ Chris says in frustration

_- Looks like Irving have a partner._ Sheva says

_- There must be something here he didn't want us to see. _Chris heads towards the desk and flips open a folder.

_- What is it?_ Sheva asks

_- Look at this._ Chris shows her a map where Irving has marked the oil fields in the marshlands in red pen.

_- The oil field...that's in the marshlands!_ Sheva says

* * *

[…]

The NDESU falls on top of the jeep, dead, but thankfully Chris and Sheva jump out in time. They survey the surroundings, affected greatly by the loss of Delta Team. Sheva reaches down and takes some dog tags from a fallen comrade.

_- Where are you, Josh?_ Sheva whispers

_- Sheva, you don't have to do this. You can still back out._ Chris says

_- What about you?_ Sheva replies

_- I've got a personal stake in this._

_- A "personal stake"? Chris, look around! We should both get the hell out of here._ She says

_- I'm not here just for the mission._

_- What are you talking about?_ She asks confused

_- A while back I received some intel that my old partner was still alive. At first I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta Team, I knew for sure. Jill is still alive._

_- That woman in the data file? Are you even sure it's the same person!_

_- We were partners, I'm sure._ Chris starts to walk away.

_- Wait!_ Sheva says and Chris stops for a moment, and then continues walking away.

_- Wait! You're not going alone!_ She says

Chris is still walking, with Sheva following at a distance.

_- Chris! Wait!_ She screams

_- I don't have much time, I have to find her._

_- I'm going with you! These are my people that are dying here._

Chris stops and turns around.

_- Are you sure about this? A second ago, you were ready to cut and run_. He says

_- I can't just turn my back and walk away._ She replies

_- There are no more orders from here on in. It's just us._

_- We're partners to the end. Now let's get moving._

Chris pauses and says _Copy that!_

The two make their way to an airboat. Turning on the light and the motor, they ride off into the night.

It is dawn. The airboat zooms past a village.

_- What happened to your partner?_ Sheva asks

- _Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker._..Chris starts telling the fact and flashback starts in Chris's mind. He and Jill are seen in Spencer's estate.

- _Wesker...He was a top official with Umbrella, and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then we'd been trying to track him down._

Chris and Jill are walking down a hallway.

_- Then a few years ago we got a tip from a reliable source. The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder Ozwell E. Spencer. So we paid him a visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker._

Chris and Jill approach a large door. Timing it together, they burst through the door to find Spencer dead on the ground and Albert Wesker looking out the window. As he turns around to look at them, there is a flash of lightning that reveals Wesker's gold-red eyes through his sunglasses.

_- Wesker!_ Chris says

Chris and Jill open fire, but Wesker moves so fast he literally teleports from place to place, dodging the bullets. He runs up to Chris and pummels him, then dodges Jill's shots and grabs her neck, pinning her against the wall. Chris pushes Wesker away from strangling Jill and tries to punch him back, but Wesker dodges them easily, grabbing Chris's hand. Chris tries to counter with a roundhouse kick but Wesker easily dodges it, pushing him away to dodge Jill's shots again.

After a slow-motion view of a particularly stylish dodge, Jill runs out of bullets, discarding her pistol and pulling out her knife instead.

Rushing towards him, her attack is blocked and she receives a thrust punch, crashing into a bookshelf. Chrid tries to punch again, but Wesker dodges and grabs him by the neck and slamming him down a table. Chris is pretty much spent after this attack, and Wesker starts to strangle him.

_- No!_ Jill screams and runs

_- Let's finish this_. Wesker says

Just as Wesker is about to punch Chris's head off, Jill tackles him out the window, and they both plummet down the cliffside, seemingly to their deaths. Chris, despite his injuries, manages to rush to the window, looking down and extending his arm in a futile gesture.

_- Jill!_ Chris screams watching them fall the cliff

End of Flashback

_- Jill's body was never found and she was presumed dead. The person I saw in that data looked like her. I...have to know if she's still alive._

_- You two were close._ Sheva says

_- We were partners. What about you? Why'd you join the BSAA?_

_- My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company when I was young_. She says

_- Umbrella?_ Chris says

_- Yes. I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists. They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bioweapons were responsible for the death of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!_

_- So you joined the BSAA._

_- There's only so much one person can do. Even a superhero like you, Chris._

_- I'm no superhero. But together, we can end this._

_- Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers!_

_- Hang on._ Chris says and accelerates the boat, which makes a jump off a wooden ramp into the marshlands. They stop at a wooden dock.

* * *

[…]

Chris and Sheva enter the indoor complex when they hear someone approaching their way. Oddly enough, this man carries a pistol.

_- Josh?_ Sheva says

_- Sheva?_

_- You're alive. Are you okay? Wh-How did you get here?_ She says

_- We were at the port when we were attacked, and then...well...I ended up here. Where's the rest of the team?_

Chris and Sheva look at each other, and then bow their heads.

_- Shit!_ Josh says in frustration

_- It's just the three of us now._ Sheva says

_- Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them!_ Josh says

_- I've got unfinished business._ Chris says

_- The hard drive containing data on the B.O.W. experiment had a picture inside; the picture was of Chris' friend._ Sheva comes between their talk

_- A friend?_ Josh says

_- I'm not leaving until I catch Irving and find out what the hell is going on here._ Chris says

Suddenly a Majini runs behind them. They turn around, pistols at the ready. The door slides shut behind them.

_- Lets save the chit-chat for later._ Josh says and they start the fight

* * *

[…]

Chris, Sheva, and Josh enter the cave in their motorboat.

_- So this is the place he was talkin' about._ Chris says

_- That's the boat the woman used to get away!_ Sheva says getting up and pointing sure enough, ahead there's a dock, and tied to the dock is the boat. Chris and Sheva get off at the dock.

_- So you two are really gonna go through with this_? Josh says

_- Yes._ Chris replies

_- This is not just about Jill, but the Uroboros Project as well._ Sheva says

_- I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I will call HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. I will also try to get you backup. Try not to get yourselves killed! _Josh says

Josh drives away, giving them a good-luck salute.

* * *

**Pretty much long I know, but its purely Resident Evil 5 told with many cuts obviously. Only the necessary to fit the story. Next chapter is already ready, but it will depend on reviews the fast I'll publish it. I'm out! =]**


	30. Foes? Dreams of A Madman

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this when I once imagined it, so I decided to split it in two parts and in the next one my own role will continue. =)**

**

* * *

**

**[…] Continuation**

Chris and Sheva enter, pistols raised.

_- Excella Gionne! Stop right there_! Sheva yells

_- Bravo!_ Excella claps her hands in mock applause

_- Damn it, where is Jill!_ Chris says

_- Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't_. Excella says

Suddenly a large cloaked figure somersaults over. It's Bird Lady and she's got a few moves of her own, kicking Chris and Sheva. Chris manages to fire a shot at her, which removes her mask. At this unmasking Bird Lady does a series of almost inhumanly fast back hand flips, dodging Chris and Sheva's gunfire and making sure her cloak is on tight.

_- Stop playing around, we want some answers!_ Chris says

_- You haven't changed_. Wesker shows up

_- Wesker! You ARE alive_! Chris gets surprised

_- This is Wesker_? Sheva asks

_- We last met at the...Spencer Estate, wasn't it? Well, isn't this one big family reunion? I would expect you to be happier to see us._

_- Us...?_ Chris is intrigued

_- So slow to catch on._ Wesker pulls back Bird Lady's cloak to reveal...Jill Valentine. Her hair is blond now, and her skin is paler, but it is unmistakably Jill. Her blue eyes flash with a hostile look. Chris' eyes widen in amazement, and he lowers his pistol.

_- Jill...Jill! It's me, Chris!_

_- What? Are you sure that's her_? Sheva asks

_- The one and only_. Wesker replies

Jill suddenly whips off her cloak to reveal a tight blue jumpsuit. She savagely attacks Chris and Sheva, who are reluctant to hurt her.

_- Now let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Jill?... __Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you. _Wesker says

The fight breaks out. Wesker as usual uses his super speed to dodge their gunfire, while Jill uses dual machine pistols and acrobatics to gain the upper hand.

_- Poor performance indeed… Your future hinges upon this fight_. Wesker kicks Chris into a stone door, which crumbles under his impact.

_- We'll never win like this. Time to change tactics._ Chris says

_- We should hide!_ Sheva replies and they hide, running into the labyrinth Wesker opened up for them.

_- There's no point in hiding. You can't hide forever!_ Wesker says

_- I'll take care of Jill! You take care of Wesker!_ Sheva says to Chris

_- You're merely postponing the inevitable!_ Wesker says

Chris performs several hit and run attacks on Wesker, but he is quite impervious to gunfire. Eventually the seven minutes are up. Chris and Sheva come out of the labyrinth. Wesker is on the balcony.

_- I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing._ Wesker mocks him

Wesker's PDA rings, and he walks away.

_- Wesker, stop!_ Chris yells

Wesker puts away his phone and smirks as Jill rounds the corner, beats up Sheva, then grapples Chris to the ground, pinning him.

_- Jill, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!_

_- Nice move, Chris. But now that your "partner" has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up. _Wesker says

_- Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!_

Suddenly a more human look seems to come across Jill's face.

_- Chr...Chris..._ Jill whispers

She forcefully lets go of Chris, as if though she were resisting herself.

_- Jill!_ Chris says

_- Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage._ Wesker says and pulls out his PDA and hits a button, causing Jill to writhe and cry out in pain.

_- Commendable, yet futile! No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer. _Wesker gives his back_  
_

_- Wait! What did you do to her!_ Chris says

Wesker steps into an elevator, which slams shut in front of Chris' face. Meanwhile, Jill cries of agony are getting more intense until she rips her battle suit, revealing an odd red contraption on her chest, the machine that is usurping her mind.

_- What's that on her chest?_ Sheva says

_- We have to get it off her!_ Chris replies

Jill suddenly stops shouting in pain; her mind is under control again.

_- If we can remove that device on her chest, she might return to normal_! Sheva says

_- Alright...Then that's what we're gonna do_! Chris replies and runs up to Jill, avoiding her gunfire.

- Jill! What are you doing! Stop this! Jill! Answer me! He says

Jill starts to moan in pain again, and Chris takes this moment to grab her and restrain her. Sheva shoots the contraption, then jumps up and straddles Jill's head between her thighs, bringing her down to the ground.

_- Now! Hold her down!_ Sheva says

Chris tries to pull off the contraption, but Jill's mind is usurped again and she tries to kick him off. Chris is forced to dodge away.

_- It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me? Come on! Snap out of it! Don't do this, Jill! I don't want to hurt you! Jill! What are you doing!_

_- We have to get that device off her chest!_ Sheva says

Chris grabs her, then flings her onto the ground and proceed to try to tear the contraption off. Jill's mind is usurped again and she slides away from his grasp, trying to counterattack. Chris is forced to dodge away.

_- It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me?_

Sheva restrains Jill, Chris tries to tear off the thing, but she manages to kick them off before they do. The contraption is now sparking heavily.

_- Come on! Snap out of it!_ Chris finally manages to tear off the thing, throwing it aside.

* * *

**[…]**

Jill moans in pain, then collapses to the ground.

_- Jill! Jill! Are you all right?_ Chris gets down cradling Jill

She regains her senses.

_- Chris...I'm so sorry..._

_- It's okay._

_- You're Sheva, right?_

_- Yes._

_- I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware. Forgive me._ Jill apologizes

_- It's all right. _Sheva says

_- Thank you._ Jill says and Chris helps her up

_- Listen. I'm gonna be alright. You two need to stop him._ Jill says

_- We can't just leave you here!_ Chris says

_- You have to! This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die!_

_- Well yeah, but…_ Chris says

_- I'm all right! You need to stop him! _

Chris looks hesitant. Jill grabs him in desperation.

_- Chris! You're the only one who can before it's too late. Don't you trust your partner?_

_- All right._ Chris turns to leave.

_- Take care of him._ Jill looks at Sheva and she nods, and then goes to join Chris in the elevator. The door closes.

* * *

Wesker is in a control room of some sort.

_- So you've made it this far..._ Wekser says as he is watching Chris and Sheva in the elevator through some security cameras.

_- Too bad you won't make it much further._ He says and remembers the events of the Spencer Estate.

**Flashback**

Spencer is sitting in a wheechair as Wesker paces about.

_- ...a new superior breed of humans given birth by the Progenitor Virus. The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential. Of them, only one survived. You..._ Spencer says

_- Are you saying I was manufactured?_

_- I was to become a god… (_Coughs_)...creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings. However, all was lost with Raccoon City. Despite that setback, your creation still holds great significance._ (Coughs) Spencer slowly gets up on his feet, and Wesker starts to walk over to him.

_- Now my candle burns dimly. Ironic, isn't it? For one who has the right to be a god! To face his own mortality..._ Spencer says

He turns around to look Wesker straight in the eye.

_- The right to be a god..._ Wesker says and impales Spencer with his arm.

_- That right is now mine_. Wesker says into Spencer's ear

He releases his arm, and Spencer falls to the floor dead.

_- The right to be a god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of becoming a god deserves that right._ Wesker says

End of Flashback

_- The right...With Uroboros, I have that right._ Wesker says

* * *

**To be continued...**


	31. Homeward

**Hey guys. The second part and last of RE5 original events, from the middle to the end its my creation once again and I hope you like it. This chapter was cut in half like I said in the previous one and I know this part is also short. But I really hope you like it! And I've been forgetting to thank you all that are reading and reviewing it! you guys make my day with your opinions! And now no more talking!**

**

* * *

**

Chris and Sheva go down some stairs, passing by some computer screens.

_- Wait_. Chris says and head over to the computer, looking at the screen. Sheva joins him.

_- An assault bomber! Then Jill and Wesker were planning to spread Uroboros throughout the world..._ Sheva says

- _He's planning to use this to spread it._ Chris says

The screen changes security cameras.

_- Wesker! There he is. Come on, let's go!_ Chris says

Somebody comes through to his PDA. It's Jill.

_- Jill! Are you alright?_

_- I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you. Wesker's superhuman strength, it comes from a virus. But the virus is unstable. In order to maintain a balance he must inject himself regularly with a serum._

_- So if we cut the supply of serum he loses his strength._ Sheva says

_- Affirmative. But he just took a dose, so it's gonna be a while before he needs another one. _Jill continues

_- Damn._ Chris says in frustation

_- Listen, Excella said that the amount administered has to be precise. So if he injects too much it should act like a poison. I think she used a serum labeled PG67A/W._ Jill explains

_- PG67A/W?_ Sheva says and looks at the syringe they took from Excella

_- I'm gonna try to find a way to escape. You need to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her in an attache ca-_ (static)

_- Jill! Come in! Jill!_ Chris says and the screen fades away back to the PDA main menu.

_- Shit!_ Chris curses

_- Chris...this is it_. Sheva shows him the syringe that it is indeed PG67A/W.

_- Let's give it a shot._ Chris says

* * *

**[…]**

Wesker staggers backwards, growling in pain, when all of a sudden the rock breaks underneath his feet and he tumbles into the lava. As Chris and Sheva struggle to keep balance, a helicopter flies overhead, piloted by Josh. In the hold is Jill.

_- Grab on!_ Jill screams and throws down a ladder. Chris gets Sheva on the ladder first, then barely manages to grab on just as the last bit of rock sinks into lava. The two get onto the helicopter.

_- CHRIS!_ Wesker screams in agony and shoots an Uroboros tentacle up, snagging onto the helicopter's landing skid and pulling in an attempt to bring it down.

_- Chris, Sheva, use those_! Jill points to two RPG-7s mounted on the wall. Sheva picks them up, handing one to Chris.

_- Ready partner?_ Chris asks

_- Locked and loaded._ Sheva replies

_- Suck on this, Wesker._ Chris says

_- Your time's up, you son of a bitch!_ Sheva says

They fire the rockets, and we see an obligatory slow-motion shot of the rockets as they destroy Wesker once and for all.

_- That was for our fallen brothers._ Sheva says

The three look at each other in relief as the helicopter flies away from the volcano.

* * *

The helicopter is flying high, away from the volcano. Chris, Sheva, and Jill look out the windows, then look at each other.

_- It's over._ Chris says

_- Yes._ Sheva says

_- Finally._ Jill agrees

Josh glances behind from the pilot's seat, a smile on his face.

Chris gets thoughtful once again:_ "More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. For a future without fear..._He looks at Sheva and Jill again

… _Yeah, it's worth it."_

The helicopter rides into the sunrise of a new dawn.

[…]

* * *

Jill is looking out of the window and takes a deep breath. After two years she can finally feel what freedom is once again. She is relieved. She is back to life.

Sheva goes closer to the seat next to Josh and they talk for a while. In the meantime, Jill and Chris stay in the back.

_- How is everybody, Leon, Jenny, Leo? _Jill asks Chris in astonishment

_- Fine and missing you._

_- They must be a lot grown up since I last saw them. _Jill said in astonishment, but also in frustration

_- We all missed you… _Chris said in a bit frustration

_- I missed you all too… you have no clue how much! But tell me, what's wrong with you, you look sad. _Jill sat closer to Chris and hugged him

_- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_

_- For what? _She looked at him confused

_- For what happened to you… I lost you and you suffered and still though you still here worried about me… I don't deserve it!_

_- Oh no Chris. It wasn't your fault! I am the one who jumped… not your fault at all! And you didn't lose me… I'm here, can't see you it?... you came for me, rescued me. that's nothing wrong about it… My suffering is gone. We're finally together again and returning home… past is past… _she reassured him holding his hands

"_Yeah, past is past…" _Chris thought

_- I'd do anything for you… partner and… friend. _Chris spoke and hesitated in the friend word for a second. Jill didn't understand what he was talking about in reality, but now it was time for him to let go.

Sheva and Josh heard their talking but not to be intruders and looked at each other.

Chris was looking at his PDA and typed a message.

"_We're heading to the extraction point, where are you?"_

And he looked at Jill and smiled for her.

_- Sending messages, huh? _Jill asked curious

_- The always curious Valentine I know! _Chris teased her

_- Who was it… a new girlfriend? _She teased back

_- Oh, don't offense me like that! _He laughed at her and his PDA got an income message and he read it.

"_At the extraction point."_

_- I can see she replied you very fast… _Jill looked at his PDA on his hand and Chris laughed

_- You guys have a great bond together. I can sense it just in looking at you for a few minutes. _Sheva spoke

_- It's true. _Josh agreed

_- Yeah, but it's not easy to stand this pigheaded here! _Jill said

_- Hahaha, very funny Valentine! _Chris poked her

_- You guys really love each other… you should get married! _Josh said

_- Oh no, we're just friends and partners… _Jill said and didn't finish was she was saying

_- Yeah…_ Chris agreed with her sentence and couldn't say anything either

_- You should give it a try… _Sheva cut them off

_- I'm already married! _Jill finally said

_- Really? That's not in your profile… _Josh said in surprise

_- Yeah… I know… _Jill replied

_- So I feel like I have to apologize the way I talked to you that time… _Josh said

_- Oh, don't bother, it's ok. _Jill smiled at him

_- What time? And what did you say? _Sheva asked him curious

_- Never mind… _Josh

_- You'd better pray that her husband won't find out. _Chris said

_- Shut up Chris! _She poked him. _Don't listen to him, it's alright! _She said to Josh

_- It appears that her husband must be a very jealousy guy! _Sheva teased Josh

_- Yeah, he is! And also a guy with many contacts around the world… to be more exact… consider yourself a dead man! _Chris teased

_- I hope I'm not looking at him right now! _Josh replied him also teasing

_- No, but you're about to meet him! _Chris said as they were landing at the extraction point

_- What did you say? _Jill looked at him with widened eyes

_- You are kidding right? _Sheva asked him and he shook his head

_- Chris, what did you say? Is he...? _Jill held him by the arm wondering what he meant to

_- Relax Jill, you're about to find out…_

_- Is Leon here?_

_- Find yourself… _he replied her as he opened the helicopter door and some people of the intelligence were there waiting for them

* * *

**Well, short? Yes, and I'm sorry for that… but its all part of the script. Haha, well, I really hope you liked it and what can I say? How is going to be this after 2 years meeting of Leon and Jill? drums… tuntuntun… And what about Chris and his confession? Well guys, as you can see, not that short to the end yet! Is it all be paradise? Who knows! More drama? Oh yeah! Let's see and find out what this return holds for them! See ya next time! I'm out! =] **


	32. Rehab

**Well, well, well… Long time no see… Sorry for that, crazy life is a karma! What can I say? Thank you everyone that keep an eye on this fic and really thank you for the ones that review it and are loyal as well. You guys rock! Thanks for the suggestions and help me out with things. I hope to make some justice for the waiting. I apologize once again, but I'll try not to take that much long and keep you waiting! **

**Now about the chapter… There will be 1****st**** and 3****rd**** POVs, so don't be mad if it gets changing, I tried not to get it confusing. Sorry for any misspelling or inconvenience. No more talking!**

* * *

Seeing Chris and someone else leaving the helicopter made me so nervous. I wonder how she is. Has the time changed her so much? As far as I could notice, she was blond now… I wonder why.

In those seconds instants were the most apprehensive I've had in my entire life and then I saw an arm. My heart is desperately beating, I'm freaking nervous in the inside. My pupils must be bigger than a cat's one! My breathing is choppy. And then I saw her… beautiful and glamorous as always… our eyes meet… I hold my breath for a moment… she smiles… I can't smile, I'm still in shock, but I can say that everything right now is blank around me. I can't see anyone else but her coming at my direction.

She hugs me… her body is warm and it's been a long time that I didn't feel it anymore. My mind shifts, my arms are paralyzed… I still can't believe she is right here and right now. I'm finally touching her, but all I can do is to get freaking paralyzed. She looks at me with tears in her big blue eyes. I see pain and relief in it… finally I'm able to hold her back. I can't stand to comfort and protect my little big girl… I feel like crying, but my pride is stronger. I hold it back.

- Who is he? Sheva asks Chris

- That's Leon S. Kennedy… the guy from the report.

- Oh! Sheva looks amazed

Chris, Josh and Sheva observed from afar.

- Leon… all I wanted was to see you again… and our children. I missed you so much… you have no idea… I can say that was what kept me alive, what gave me strength to not give up and fight back… I've been waiting for this moment for so long! Jill said excited with tears in her eyes after the long hug.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's been two years since we touched each other. Out last touch wasn't all flowers and roses, but it doesn't matter right now. I missed this body heat. The hope to have it again was what kept me alive and fighting. My tears seem like a waterfall and I can't control it. I'm speechless. I hold him so tight that I hope not to make him breathless. We keep hugging for a few more minutes and I'm finally able to say something."

_- How are the kids?_

_- Waiting for you._

_- I miss them so much… There was no day that I didn't think about you and them._ Jill said breaking in tears

_- Shh baby, don't be like that anymore. We all missed you, but what really matters is that the waiting is gone… Let's go home._ Leon hugged her in comfort and relief

* * *

Chris, Sheva and Josh were more distant from the couple and they talked with the rescue team that checked on them.

Chris observed the couple and there was relief and also some kind of pain in his eye. Sheva was standing next to him and for a brief moment she caught Chris's gaze. Leon and Jill came in their direction.

_- Redfield. _Leon greeted him in a formal way

_- Kennedy!_

_- Mission accomplished!_

_- Yeah, promise fulfilled!_

There was a mystery that only belonged to both of them and they read each other's gaze and shook their hands and smiled friendly. Finally peace was decreed.

_- Let me introduce you, that's Sheva Alomar. She's from the African Unity. She's also got a partner, Josh, that one that is talking to the Chief_

_- Nice to meet you. _Leon greeted her formally and in his serious face

_- Nice to meet you too and I can say that it's also an honor._ She smiled and Leon just shook his head

After a small talk at the meeting point and formal affairs, they group returned to their respective previous lives.

Chris, Jill, Sheva and Josh were sent to go through exams in case they had something wrong with them. Leon waited at the hotel until they were released, in fact… he was only waiting for Jill.

* * *

**3 days later**

The four of them were given permission to go back home. Sheva and Josh remained Africa, while Chris and Jill could return to the US. It was 2pm when Jill knocked Leon's door.

_- Hey beautiful. _Leon greeted her and kissed her passionately and pulled her into the room in his embrace

_- Oh my God, only Him knows how much I missed this touch, this embrace… _Jill said with a big smile on the face

_- Yeah, same here… So how was it?_

_- Well, we can return home, but I still have to go thru a sort of quarantine since my hair changed the color… you know!_

_- I got it… so you won't be on the field for a while._

_- Yeah. They are still deciding if they'll keep Alomar as Chris's partner while I'm off._

_- They didn't retire you, right?_

_- No! It's temporary, but nothing is decided yet._

_- So tell me, do you have recent pictures of our babies? _Jill asked anxiously

_- Yeah, in my cell. _Leon took it and opened the folder. Jill looked at the pictures overwhelmed, with her eyes in tears, but there was a bitter sharp inside of her, since it's not easy for a mother to stay away from her children for so long and have no clue about them.

And she could see how much she had lost. The last time she saw Jenny, she was a baby and now the pictures showed a very beautiful little girl with a serious face just like her father's, but that resembled herself when she was at Jenny's age.

Jill couldn't help crying at seeing them. And the only thing she wanted was to return home and give them a big and long hug. Leon studied Jill and explained the events of the pictures, but he had a concern in his mind which was how would be Jenny's reaction at knowing her mother after so long. Only time would answer this question.

**8PM**

Leon and Jill were laid on the bed enjoying each other's presence. It was those moments where there was no words to be spoken, only feeling. They looked at the stars from the porch's open door.

_-Remember the first time we shared a sky like that? _Jill asked softly

- _To be honest… No. _Leon answered a bit awkward and Jill laughed a bit

_- No problem, you were too nervous to have noticed that._

_- What?_

_- Who would say after a complicated beginning we would be here today like that… Time flew. _Jill was filled with memories

_- Does it have to do with the stars tonight? _Leon asked confused

_- Totally!_..._ It was on our first date._

_- Oh… _Leon's memories returned with everything

_- Now you remembered!_

_- Yeah, but did you have time to notice the sky while we only fought?_

_- Yeah… sorta. We didn't only fight… We had a great time… I did. _She couldn't stop smiling in grace

_- It was fun… When we stopped arguing though… I thought of quitting, but it would've been the biggest mistake of my life!_

_- I thought the same, but before going to it... and I also would've been doing the biggest mistake as well…_

_- So where the stars go in?_

_- At the silent moments between us in your car… at our first kiss in my door, but mostly when I couldn't stop thinking about you after the date when I was laid on my bed feeling just like a little girl and her fairytale._

_- You and fairytale? I don't recognize you!_ Leon joked

_- Shut up you idiot! _She poked him on the cribs

_- Just reviving our first date! _He teased again and rolled over her and kissed her

Their make out session was ruined when someone knocked on the door.

_- Story of our lives! Just like at the date… we didn't finish it!_ He complained and Jill laughed

_- And you said you were a decent guy. Hahaha… _Jill teased and Leon gave her a stare which made her laugh even more and then he opened the door.

_- Am I interrupting? _Chris said

_- Nope. _There was a sarcasm tone at Leon

_- I know I am, but since you both don't answer the phones, I came to inform you that we've got an earlier flight and we only have 30min to reach the airport._

* * *

The three of them arrived at the US airport and got their separate ways home.

Jill noticed the way had changed as she looked at the street.

_- Where are we going?_

_- Home._

_- This isn't our way home!_

_- Yes, it is._

_- No, it's not!_

_- Don't you remember this path anymore?_

_- I'm sure I know the path to home, and it's not this one._

_- Yes, it is!_

_- No, it's…_

_- Here we are!_ Leon cut her and she looked around and she couldn't help but place her hand over her mouth in amusement.

_- You?... _She couldn't finish it

_- Yep… That house we were in love with…_

_- Oh my God Leon! And did you sell…_

_- Nope, mom's there… I couldn't let go of there too…_

_- But this one was so expensive… we were saving the money to…_

_- Yeah, that's why I love my job!_ He joked and she laughed

_- Come 'on, you live here now, the house won't bite you!_

There was a sort of hesitance in Jill. Leon had surprised her a lot since her return and what was more to come? Her heart felt like jumping out of her mouth, it seemed not to fit her chest. She was nervous and trembling. It was countdown until she would see her children again. How was it going to be? How would they look like besides those pictures? Their reaction? Her reaction? What more Leon had in store?

Too many questions and less than 5minutes for her to find out the answers. Leon was cold as his usual, but for how long?

Leon got the house keys and put it in the keyhole…

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now and I'm sorry for any mistake or confusing thing. I hope you liked it and I'll try not to take so long update this baby. Reviews are welcomed, but no flames. See you next time! I'm out!**


	33. BitterSweet

**Hey guys… we reached the finale! Yeah, that's the last chapter, so if it is too long, I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be worth it to cut it in the half. I really hope you like the end and guys, THANK YOU so much for being reading and following it and adding to favorites, I really appreciate it! Thank you the ones that give me your reviews and special thanks to the ones who have being here since the very beginning!**

**I want to apologize if there is anything confusing or misspelling in the run, but you can ask me, ok?**

**Well I don't know what else to say, only that my first baby (this fic) is concluded, but there are others on the run and also published.**

**If you have patience, read it until the end as I remember as I type. No more talking and enjoy the finale!**

* * *

**Continuation**

Leon opens the door, but it seems like he is doing in slow motion. Voices are heard from the other side of the door. Jill's heart beats faster and faster by every second, it seems like it's going to jump out of her throat. Her hands shakes, her boy is tense.

The last time she saw this place was when they were searching for a bigger home two years and a half ago.

By every inch the door is opened the louder the voices get. Jill recognizes Claire's voice. Her eyes are already filling up with tears.

_- Hey Red! _Leon greets Claire from the door, Jill is right after him. She feels like a stranger right now

_- Daddy! _Leonard runs towards Leon very excited

_- Hey big boy! _Leon knees and hugs him

_- Where's mommy? _Leo asks without recognizing Jill whose is blonde now

_- Don't you see her? _

Leonard stops hugging him and takes a better look at the woman behind. Of course she looks a little bit different from the last he had seen her, but after a while he takes notion that she is his mother and he can't help crying and call her. Jill shares the same expression.

Mother and son share a very tight and long hug after two years apart.

_- Mommy, where were you? I've missed you so much! _Leo said

_- Mommy missed you too! _Jill replied in sobs

Leon watched the scene and couldn't hide his smile on face and also in the inside, but still there was another matter ahead… Jenny. So he entered the room and headed towards Claire which was sitting and playing with Jenny.

Jenny was for sure colder than her brother in expressing her emotions. She's a quite contended girl, more alike her father, but she had the big blue eyes like her mother's.

_- Hey beautiful girls, how did they behave? _Leon asked Claire

_- They were great... Had our moments, but nothing to worry about._

_- Thanks Red!_

_- You're welcome. _She replied and watched was going to happen

_- Sweetheart, I want you to see someone. _Leon took Jenny by the hand and guided her to the door entrance

Jill could see her daughter's behavior and her body got tensed once again. Would she recognize her? Accept her? But one thing was for sure, her little baby girl was now a very beautiful little girl that could walk by herself without falling to the sides.

_- Look Jenny, its mommy! _Leo said gladly as Leon and Jenny stood by

Jill opened a very big smile instinctively at seeing her so close to her only staring at her with a look "who is that?"

_- No, it's not! _Jenny replied coldly.

By hearing that, Jill's heart just broke in pieces. All of her body got numb and tears came out of her eyes again, but due to sadness

_- Jenny, its mommy, don't recognize me? _Jill held her sobs and Jenny only nodded and hid herself behind Leon's leg

Leon kneed looked at Jenny

_- That's mommy! The woman of the pictures. _Leon said in a warming tone

_- No, she's not! The picture woman is brunette!_

_- Just look at her… it's the same face, only with a different hair color. Look at her. _Leon replied patiently

_- That's mommy you idiot! Are you blind? _Leonard said defending his mom

_- Leonard… Manners! _Leon said in an authoritative tone

Jill couldn't move a muscle, she was stuck. She never imagined her daughter would receive her like that… Well, at least she didn't expect to. So the all she could do was to give Jenny her time.

The moment was pure silence.

It took a while until Jenny set all pieces and changed her eye and Jill with mother instinct could sense it and tried once again. Jenny looked at Leon confused and saw his affirmativeness and so she allowed to be touched by her mother.

Jill cried a lot by feeling her daughter permission to hug her and kiss her. She knew she was too young when they got apart, so Jill understood how Jenny felt, but she was back and she would do everything to take back her lost time with her family. The four of them ended up in a grouped family reunion…

* * *

**The Bittersweet End**

- Everything is so beautiful, so perfect… This isn't a usual dinner! Jill said looking at the very expensive and luxurious restaurant Leon took her

The waiter saved a special place for them with panoramic sight to the whole restaurant and private live orchestra.

- You shouldn't be so suspicious, let's just enjoy it. He guided her by the waist until their table which had the "Kennedy" note on it.

- Did you see, everybody was looking at us… As if we were super stars. Jill commented discreetly

- It's because you are a super star. He said with a flirty tone

- I'm not!

- Yes you are… The only star of my heart. He caressed her hand

- Ohh, thanks. That was so beautiful. You are inspired tonight! She smiled beautifully at him

They ordered their meals and when it was about 9PM, Leon asked her to dance with him a very romantic song

- You don't dance! She was surprised by the invitation

- We never had the chance to dance, but tonight I'm inspired. Come 'on, don't be shy. He took her by the hand and guided until the middle of the dance floor.

- So this is to have a normal life… he whispered

- Yes it is.

- I didn't even remembered how it felt like.

- Me neither. But I want to enjoy every minute until we go back to our "normal" lives.

- Yeah and before I forget… I want to say that I'm sorry.

- For what?

- Just listen… I want to say that I'm sorry and that I always paid attention to everything you said to me, of how you felt and stuff even if it didn't seem like that. Since I was always working and fighting and I know you too, but I had to learn it at almost losing you and I swore to myself that I'd never lose the opportunity again. I felt guilty for not had giving you the only thing you asked me and I acted like I didn't pay attention.

- Oh my God! Jill held the tears at such confession as if she knew what he was talking about.

- And the day I heard that you were missing at that mission at the Spence State… that was earth breaking because I could see the whole movie right in front of me. And with the time being I could only remember that it was too late to do that, you were gone. But that is past and here we are tonight… Leon put his hand inside of his tuxedo pocket and got a small box and opened it and took out the ornamented and delicate ring and put it on Jill's finger

Jill was speechless and full of emotions inside of her. She couldn't believe that day had arrived and felt like the happiest girl in the world.

- So it's about time we officialize it, so Jill Valentine my love… Will you marry me?

- Yes. Jill took a time to answer it in a whisper in such excitement. She tried to keep her tears, but that was inevitable and they shared a very passionate and long kiss. They were watched by everyone in the restaurant and were applauded.

* * *

**Chris POV**

Learning about the proposal and her happiness opened my eyes once and for all. I can't say I'm the happiest man on earth because I'm not! But it's been many years since we broke up, but it was like I kept a tiny hope that she would come back. I can only wish her to be happy and all the best. It's not like I lost her, no I didn't…

We just won't be a couple anymore, but something stronger and true remains… We're true and best friends. We're partners. I know I can always count with her support and she can with mine, actually I owe her somehow. What can I say? She saved my life! But that's a past and she found someone that was a better man than me. He gave her the worth she deserved, I threw it out of the window and what is left for me is to move on…

I'll build my life with work and my daughter, she is the one who needs me. I hope I don't disappoint her too…

* * *

**Wedding Day**

The guests were arriving and taking their places at the garden that would place the Wedding. Leon and Jill had decided they wanted a more uncommon celebration, not the traditional one in the church and all. Jill wanted something simpler, but at the same time harmonious.

- Hurry Jill, Leon must be already waiting! Claire said. She was wearing a violet dress with delicate straps. She wasn't wearing the usual ponytail; indeed she had cute updos hairstyle.

Jill wore the typical white dress and wedding updo hairstyle. Like every bride, she was nervous and late. She couldn't find the note she wrote for the vows.

- I can't find it Claire!

- Leave it like that, don't you know it by heart?

- Yeah, but I don't want to misstep the words in front of everyone!

- You won't. Now let's go. We should've been there for about 30minutes ago!

- Oh my God, fine Claire, let's go!

They ran and entered in the white limousine.

**[…]**

- Are you sure she didn't give up? Chris joked

- Shut up! You're the best man, you should try to find her! Leon said discreetly. He tried to keep his contended expression and cold blood since all the guests were looking at him and it made him nervous.

Chris took his cell phone to call Claire, but he didn't have to as Claire had sent him a message warning that they were on their way. He told Leon whose took a deep and relived breath.

Ten minutes later the white limousine stopped in front of the red carpet that led to the white and flowered canopy which Leon, maidens and the minister were waiting. All the guests looked back and lifted from their chairs to greet the bride. Claire left first and joined the other maidens. Jill left the car after her and Barry was the one chosen to be her guider to the altar.

- You look stunning!

-Thanks Barry!

- Nah, doesn't have to. I feel you like my own daughter. I only wished that I was alive until this day! Barry said in a playful tone, but sincere. They shared a smile

- You are like a father to me… You've always been there for me…

- And now I'm here…walking down the aisle with you.

They walked the whole way and Jill's eyes showed all her excitement as she saw Leon at the altar

- You're gorgeous! Ready? Leon asked smiling comfortingly

- Yes. She replied

**[..]**

The crowd watched misty-eyed as Leon slipped a plain gold wedding band on Jill's hand, the same one he bought years ago when he went to take his daughter at school. Jill blushed in excitement as they put their rings on the fingers.

- ... and by the powers vested in me by God, I now declare you husband and wife," the middle-aged man intoned solemnly. And the couple looked at each other with brighten eyes and shared a tender kiss.

It was over far too soon, or maybe not soon enough when Leon finally released her, Jill buried her face in his broad shoulder and him held her tightly. To the watching people, it was a reassuring sign of deep affection and shyness. After a while, Leon cupped Jill's face in both palms and lifted it from his shoulder. Brushing his mouth once more briefly over the rosy-pale quivering lips, he asked Jill softly, so that only she would hear: _Are you okay?_

She nodded smiling through a few tears that trickled down her smooth cheek. Leon brushed them away with his thumbs. They turned to their bests.

- Congratulations my friend! I really want you two to be happy! Claire said teary. Chris embraced Leon briefly: _Congratulations, Kennedy. Jill is a wonderful person and I hope and pray you'll be very happy together and I only ask that you take good care of her. She's something special!_

- Thanks, Redfield, I know and I will. Leon managed to choke out, touched by Chris's sentiment.

* * *

They all were at the pos ceremony party. All kinds of foods and drinks. It was a happy day after so many years struggling against bio-weapons. The fight wasn't over yet, which made this day an exception allowing them to be normal. No missions, no worries.

However it was Leon and Jill's day and each of them took the opportunity to make dedicatories and also celebrate the whole team reunited after so long.

Each of them dedicated words for any in the room. Chris preferred to be the last one, as so… he was the leader.

_- Well, after so many words and definitions, I've almost got nothing to say, but only repeat_! He said a little jokily

- Never seen you joking that much… you're probably high Redfield! Carlos joked and they laughed

- Seriously Oliveira! Chris mocked _" But as I was saying… Everyone already said almost everything I could say… I agree that today is a big day, not only for the wedding, but also because it's the first time that the whole crew is reunited at the same place and same time! It's more than a decade and only now we managed to do it._

_I want to cheer you all for the bravery and determination. Who would say that a disaster like Raccoon's would have good fruits. I'm not saying that I'm all for it, because I'm not! But one by one joined the group that initially was me, Jill and Barry and Rebecca. But then it joined my little sister and Leon and also Carlos, even though coming from the enemy side!"_ they had a small laughter at this part

_"… and then also Sherry, Billy, Kevin and all the others, there is also Ingrid and more recently Sheva and Josh… All with only one thing in common… Umbrella. Of course we lost a few, but mostly managed to survive._

_There were moments we ran out of faith, hope, but we could count with each other to remain on the field… or not… Some became fighter, others rescuers… But the goal is the same. None is more or less important than anyone._

_And also eventually some found their apple half. Some unexpected, others not that much…"_

The present couples looked at each other, Carlos at Ingrid, Billy at Rebecca, Leon at Jill, Josh at Sheva.

_"… And speaking about it… the main ones here… My precious partner Jill and Mister Icy Leon Kennedy…"_ Chris took a time to continue

_"… I don't know from who I start… Flirter Leon or Flirter Jill… unexpected couple… Leon the guy that I didn't trust at romance field that ended up marrying Jill, my long term partner and best friend… and also ex… Jill, my support in all those years and devoted partner that gave her life to save me and that gave me faith once again when I was about to leave after being hopeless…_

_Jill, you were right! I was wrong… once you said I'd see that I was misjudging and jealousy. That I was wrong when I said that Leon wasn't the guy for you, that he just wanted to play, but I'll never forget the hurtful truth that I was the one who played at our time… I know I've hurt you and you always forgave me and I took you as my possession, but you were able to face me and prove me that I was wrong… I really want you to be happy and know that you will always be in my heart for your devotion and true feelings and support… You made me a better man, you've saved me at every way I could've been saved...  
_

_Leon… I was wrong about you… sorta… but I can't deny that you were always faithful and loyal to her even at her absence… having to face you and stand you opened my eyes… you didn't run out of faith when I did… you kept searching when everybody stopped, even myself… you made her dreams come true… you showed that towards her you're no icy at all… you two have more in common than you think… I wish you guys all the best and I seriously mean it!... Cheers!"_

Jill had tears in her eyes and Leon thanked with the eye from afar and Chris understood it. Chris climbed down the stage and when to give them a hug.

- I think the punch and the cursing had a good effect. Leon commented

- What punch? Jill asked surprised

- Demand your husband the explanation! Chris replied

* * *

**Months later**

- Claire, Get down! Leon screamed as he saw a Licker jumping towards her and shot it

- Chris, I need ammo! Jill said and he threw her

Leon and Claire were at the same perimeter which lead to a big empty space. That was suspicious. Chris and Jill were able to arrive at the other opposite side of Leon and Claire's.

- It's too quiet, that's never good. Chris said thru microphones

- Yeah. I'll go first and you guys back me up. Leon said and headed to the empty center of the room

- I heard something. Jill looked back, but couldn't see anything

- Leon, be careful. There's something here. Chris warned him

- Err, too late… Leon said in his ironic tone

- What are you seeing? Claire asked worried

- A few Tyrants… he replied whispering

- We're going there. Chris said and gave a sign to Jill, but when they lifted they heard Claire's scream and she ran to where Leon was. It actived some hidden doors on the wall to open and Hunters were released

The four of them were trapped in the room rounded by Hunters and Tyrants. The entrances were locked.

Suddenly all of the enemies blew up by a mysterious internal explosion and the four of them were confused about it. The entrances unlocked and all lights turned on. They didn't trust what was happening, but they had to act when a computer voice actived a timing to explode the place. They ran like hell.

When they managed to leave the facility, they were "welcomed" by shootings, fortunately they were able to dodge it.

They looked up at a cliff and two figures were illuminated by full moonlight.

- Ada… Leon said in shock

- Wesker? Chris said in surprise

- Long time no see, Leon. She replied in her usual seductive tone

The man standing next to Ada who resembled Albert Wesker remained in silence, only staring at them

- The game is over… But who is going to die first? Stubborn Chris or Stupid little Redfield? Bitch Jill or Leon the traitor? Ada said with pure hate in her tone

- That might be you… Ada bitch! Claire replied

- The only bitch here is this one! Ada pointed the gun toward Jill and shot. Leon acted quickly and jumped in front of her and took the shot falling over her. Chris in a quick impulse shot Ada and the other man, but he was able to dodge it. Ada fell on the ground and the mysterious man disappeared without a trace.

Jill screamed and cried calling Leon. Claire and Chris took sure that they were "safe" and joined Jill to rescue Leon, they requested a rescue team immediately using the radio. Leon didn't respond…

"_Survival… Dead end… To fight… That is all is left for people like us. Very few moments of normal life, joy… the rest is all about war, to put the life on the line… Sometimes you make it, sometimes not… There are only two ways of end for people like us… To die fighting or to die home… But in the end, all you can see is flashes of your life when you realize that your end may had come and you come to the conclusion that or you lived or you survived…we are born, grow up, fall in love, take risks, raise family, get old and die… well, sorta… only two questions remain… what did I do and what will I do?" _Leon's words

**THE END**

* * *

**Well guys, finally we came to an end. I hope you liked it and before anyone asks, yes, it's a dubious ending… what can I say about it? I like mystery! Haha… To be honest I was in a dilemma between a predictable ending and a realistic finale. So I preferred to make it as a free interpreted one. I don't know if I'd be able to kill Leon (my favorite character) definitively or not, that would depend on my mood. Hahaha. Anyways, I also wanted to put an end at this story, it's my first baby, but I think it did what it had to. Maybe it can have a sequel, I'm not sure… I won't promise anything.**

**I really want to thank you all for being reading this even at those who haven't reviewed it, but what matters is that I know you're out there following it. Thank you all that have reviewed it and read it since the beginning. You guys really rock!**

**My dedicatory goes to Trendykitty, my best friend, who have listened to me and given opinions and hints since the beginning and for being able to stand me! Hahaha**

**I also dedicate to Stardust4, eeyore.67 , Petenshi Sanctuary, and others that have reviewed (I can't recall right now sorry for that) for had given their opinions, I can say that when I see an alert it gives me more motivation to keep doing it, at least to improve it as well.**

**I'd like to invite you to read my other stories, it's with Jill/Leon as pairs too, but it doesn't mean it will be like forever! It won't, but it doesn't cost anything you try it.**

**I think that's it! Thank you very much again and See ya Next Time! =] **


End file.
